


Percy Jackson and The Game

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gamer Powers, OP Percy Jackson, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy didn’t believe in the gods so he insulted them and gets put under the thumb of the fates in return for some pretty sick powers.OrPercy insults the fates and gets gamer powers. Wait what?!This story belongs to iamjusttryingtofindmyway





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see a spelling mistake please tell me in the comments

Percy Jackson sat in the middle of his classroom listening to his teacher, Mr. Brunner. The wheelchair bound teacher spoke with a deep voice and enthusiasm that surprised Percy as the subject he spoke about was…..well frankly boring.

Percy's sea green eyes were glazed as he looked at his notebook doodling away a picture of a trident and not paying attention to what was being said.

"...And hence the Gods lived on Olympus for the rest of eternity ruling over the world," Mr. Brunner finished his lesson closing his book. He looked around the classroom and spotted Percy who was doodling on his note book, "Mr. Jackson."

Percy immediately looked up in surprise, "Ah-yes sir."

"Tell me Mr. Jackson what is the purpose of us learning about Greek Gods and Goddess?"

Percy looked around confused. He looked to his side to his best friend Grover, a boy with crutches and a beanie on. The boy shrugged and Percy sighed, "I-ah….don't know sir."

Mr. Brunner sighed, "come now Percy you must be able to guess, think of some reason."

Percy scratched his head and wondered, what were the gods good for anyway? Percy shook his head and said the one thing he could think off, "it would help us passing this class."

The class laughed and Grover gave Percy a thumbs up while holding in his laughter while Mr. Brunner pinched his nose. "Yes Mr. Jackson I suppose that would be an answer to the question, not the one I was expecting but nevertheless true."

Percy shrugged, "I'm sorry Mr. Brunner, who come on what could the actually answer be? What's the point of learning about some dead gods anyway? Shouldn't be learning something else like say...balancing a checkbook or something?"

The class laughed again but strangely this time Percy noticed Grover was very quiet, he almost looked kind of scared like someone was going to hurt Percy for talking like that.

Mr. Bruner shook his head again and slowly started to roll himself to the front of the class, "while it is true for the present day world learning about Economics if far more useful than learning about Greek Gods, but it is not more important. The Greeks invented most of the methods we see today in our lives. Their rule of drama form the bedrock of our entertainment. Their philosophy, the corner stone of the Western world. That is why we need to learn about the Greek Gods Mr. Jackson, to understand where we come from, and what stories influenced the great people who formed our world."

"But I mean come on Mr. Brunner," Percy said with a sigh, "other than being an extended history lesson it's not like they actually have any other use. They don't have anymore power in the modern world."

Mr. Brunner narrowed his eyes, "don't be too sure Mr. Jackson."

Percy shrugged and the class continued moving on like nothing ever happened. But unknown to them, three old women were looking at this scene from far away.

These were the Fates. They lived in a cave that be found by no mortal or demigod, but only a divine and only if the Fates themselves wish it. The women looked as old as time itself with hair as white as snow as fingers with marks of a knitter. Next to them was a river of blue yarn extending beyond them further into their cave.

"A gauntlet has been thrown," said one of the three women dressed in grey robes.

"Challenges us the boy does," said another in a tone of anger.

"We are fate, we are always challenged."

"Indeed we are, but this time we must do something about this."

"And why must we? What would we gain by interfering?"

"Indeed, we have nothing to gain."

"Oh but we do. We have everything to gain."

"Explain."

And so one of the three spoke up, "Perseus Jackson is the one who will decide whether to save Olympus, or let it burn. He is the chosen one, and his dismissal of the Olympians and of us the Fates will not be in our favour."

"It is a problem easily fixed," stated one of the Fates, "we simply have to introduce the boy faster to the divine world, make him reliant on it."

"But that may not be enough," said another Fate, "I agree with sister, we need to boy on our side. We need him to rely on us."

The Fate that suggested the idea nodded, "I propose we give the boy a power that will trap to our service, that he may never leave, else he lose this power. This will ensure he remains loyal."

The Fate that objected before nodded, "very well. But what shall we give him? He is already a demigod. Perhaps then a weapon, like the original Perseus."

"No, not a weapon," said one of the Fates, "he will need his entire life consumed by the gift we give him. A weapon can be replaced and his reliance on it will….be minimum in his mortal life."

"Then what shall we give him?"asked the Fates that started this subject.

"It would have to be something he would be good at."

"But is should also be under our control, but give him the illusion of control."

"And modern, Perseus would not like it otherwise."

Slowly the three looked at each other and smiled as an idea come to them. They lifted their right arms together and a ball of blue light formed. Suddenly just as quickly as it formed, it disappeared.

The three closed their eyes and the image of Percy sitting in class reappeared. Suddenly the ball of light they made appeared over Percy's head. It seemed however no one could see it as nobody reacted. The light bathed the room in blue before it slowly sank down into Percy.

Percy jerked up as he felt something….something strange. Like a disturbance in his head, only thing is he didn't know what happened. Percy shook his head and quickly tried, and failed to listen in class.

That night Percy went to bed with a raging headache, his classes were getting distracting, the teachers were being boring, again. And worst of all Grover was going on and on about Greek Gods and how they were going to get him or something, honestly that guy acted like such a chicken sometimes.

Percy finally went into his dorm room, luckily Grover was still in the library studying. Percy took off his shoes and socks and crashed into the bottom bunk bed which was his. The last sound he heard before he fell asleep was a 'ping!'

The next day Percy opened his eyes and slowly wiped away the dust in his eyes. He stretched around and yawned feeling great. No headache, no homework….that he remembers and no Grover snoring waking him up in the middle of the night.

Percy nodded and then looked up to see a blue box hovering over his head with black letters in it. Suddenly Percy heard a 'ping' and he shot up hitting his head on the bed above. He rubbed his head and looked again wondering whether this was actually happening or he was finally losing it.

Percy then read the text;

___

You have slept in you own bed, HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.

___

...

Percy tried moving his head but the text stayed in one place, exactly a feet away from his head. Percy then moved forward and tried to touch it, only for his hand to go through the screen and then suddenly the screen rippled like he was touching the surface of a lake causing ripples to form on the blue box.

Percy quickly took his hand back and watched as the box disappeared. Did that actually happen? Percy blinked again and again with his mouth hanging out until it began to dry up from being open for so long.

Percy shook his head, maybe it was just his head telling him to lay off the video games or something. Percy then got off the bed and in the process hit himself again on the top bed in which Grover now drolled on, seriously the boy smelt like goat!

'Ping!'

Oh no. Percy then slowly looked and in front of him was a red box with black letters, it read;

___

Skill created!

Skill: Physical Endurance, Lv-1 (5%)

Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.

3% less damage from physical attacks.

___

No way in hell, Percy thought to himself as he again made the message disappears with a wave of his hand through the red box.

'What the hell is going on?' Percy asked himself, 'am I going mad? Please tell me I'm not God.'

Just then an idea struck him, something that sounded crazy, but then again he did just see floating boxes appear in front of him.

What if this, and he knew he was being silly, what if this is a game? Then what is this like the Matrix or something? Was he The One? Was his whole life real? Was it all just a fantasy game?

There was only one way to find out. Percy took a deep breath and let it out calming himself, he then opened his eyes and with determination spoke, "status."

A brown box appeared before and it read;

___

Percy Jackson

Health-100/100

Mana-50/50

The Gamer

Title-None

Level-2 Exp-30/400

Race-?

STR-2

VIT-1(+2)=3

DEX-2(+2)=4

INT-1

WIS-1

LUC-3

POINTS-0

MONEY- 0$/0D

Percy Jackson is a ?, the son of Sally Jackson and ?. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is unaware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.

Status- ? giving Percy - +2 VIT, +2 DEX and the ability to ?

___

Percy then snapped, whatever holding him together let go and the green eyed boy fell down unconscious. The Fates smiled, this was going to be the best scheme they ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see a spelling mistake please tell me in the comments

Percy slowly came to as the darkness slowly drifted from his eyes. He opened his eyes to see a goat standing over his head, wait….goat?

Percy shook his head and got up slowly and then he heard Grover speak up.

"Wow, easy man. Take it slow," Grover said as he helped Percy to his feet, "what happened Percy? I heard you drop to the floor."

Percy looked at Grover and then shook his head again, "I-I'm fine G-man. I think I must have just hit my head on your bed one to many times."

Grover looked at the bed and then back at Percy slowly bringing the green eyed boy to the edge of the bed, making sure Percy didn't hurt himself again, "well I suppose we are getting a little too big for these things now."

Percy nodded and rubbed his head, "hey Grover….you wouldn't have heard any strange noises coming from this room did you?"

"Noises?"Grover asked with a raised eyebrow, "like what?"

"Like a bell, you know the kind in video games that go, 'ping!'"

Grover scratched his chin and shook his head, "no Percy, no bells ringing for me. You sure you alright man? Hearing bells ring in your head isn't really the sign that you DON'T have a head injury. We should atleast go to the nurse Percy."

Percy shook his head, "no Grover I'm fine, you just...go on. I think I'm just going to stay here for a bit."

"You sure man?"

Percy smiled and nodded, "yeah man I'm sure."

Grover nodded and eventually left to take a shower, after asking Percy a couple hundred more times whether he was fine and then finally Grover left Percy alone.

Percy frankly didn't know why Grover was so worried. It was obvious Percy didn't have a concussion or anything. Because he was sure he heard the noise before he hit his head and before he fainted. And further proof that the blue, red and brown boxes' were not all in his head was right in front of him as the brown box still wasn't gone.

___

Percy Jackson

Health-100/100

Mana-50/50

The Gamer

Title-None

Level-2 Exp-30/400

Race-?

STR-2

VIT-1(+2)=3

DEX-2(+2)=4

INT-1

WIS-1

LUC-3

POINTS-0

MONEY- 0$/0D

___

Percy still didn't know what the hell was going on. His best bet, his life had been a video game all this while and he was only now coming to realise this. Of course that sounded so stupid, like why would nothing ever happen to him…...before.

And then Percy wondered, what did the hero of the story do before the game started for them? Before some kid took control over the joystick and play hero? Did they all have regular lives? Was he a hero now?

Percy shook his head, this is getting way to meta for him, after all it can't be true. Because Percy doesn't feel like he's being controlled right now.

For thinking far beyond yourself and wondering about this new ability in a very meta like manner you now posses, you have gained 1 WIS.

Percy blinked, really? It was like that? Percy looked at his statis screen and there it was.

WIS-2

Percy was stunned, at the very least everything he did here affected the world of the game. Meaning…...was he infact a Gamer now? That would explain the title, 'The Gamer'. So this meant…..Percy could become so cool!

Percy grinned at this and quickly looked over his stats, honestly, they were pathetic. His strength was a 2, his vitality was a 1, but for some reason is a 3 now. His dexterity was the same as it was 2 now 4. The only thing going for him was his luck which was 3. And don't even get him started on his intelligence and wisdom.

Percy shook his head and waved the box away, he needed to improve this all. But then a thought came to Percy, he was being very very calm about all this, which just felt...strange. Like he was seeing all this happen to someone else, or something else.

Percy wondered why this was and called out, "skills."

Just then a box spread before and showed three symbols. Percy clicked one and a red box popped out.

___

A Gamer's Mind(Passive)

Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.

___

Percy blinked, 'wow that explains it.' Percy now knew why he wasn't losing it like he used to. Heck before this he freaked out about the fact he could hold his breath almost indefinitely in the swimming pool, now he seemed far more relaxed.

Percy then went back and saw the other two skills he had;

___

A Gamer's Body(Passive)

Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game.

· Skill: Physical Endurance, Lv.1 (10%)

Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.

3% less damage from physical attacks.

___

Percy read and re-read all he wrote, if what this thing was saying is true then his whole world wasn't a lie. He wasn't in a video game, he was the video game…..for some reason that sounded so cliched.

Percy the looked at his stats and his skills, he needed to become better faster. Unfortunately he doesn't know shit about video games other than the basics, and he has never for the life of him finished one proper video game in his entire life.

So that would mean he needed to learn from someone, someone good. Just then a 'ping' came out drawing Percy's attention to a new blue screen, it said;

___

Quest Alert!

Find someone to teach you about video games so you can be good at your life which is now a video game!

Rewards-

50xp

YES/NO?

___

Percy read it and then quickly pressed yes. He then wondered, did quest come from himself, or was there a game master out there making things up for him to do? Percy wondered about that and then tried a little experiment, he tried to make his own quest.

The first guest arrived when he was thinking about getting help, the quest was his brain thinking that over. So if he focused a new goal for himself, let's say….getting a girlfriend with the biggest rack ever, it should become a quest.

'Ping!'

You have got to be kidding me.

___

Quest Alert!

Get a girlfriend with the biggest rack in the world, that is 48V.

Rewards-

100xp

YES/NO?

___

Percy quickly pressed no and sighed to himself, okay so that did work, although it seemed someone else determined the rewards for completing his quests.

'Ping!'

___

For learning about the game mechanics and figuring out how quests work(somewhat) you have gained 1 INT!

___

Percy blinked, he pulled up his status screen and there it was;

Int-2

So Percy could gain stat points like this? So wise decisions made him, well wise. And learning more stuff made him smarter?

Percy the wiped all the boxes away and cleared his head trying to think, something was going on here, that is clear. But he needed to focus on the here and now, he needed to focus on himself first. He needed to be ready.

Percy then looked at the clock and saw that he was running late, again. 'Shit!' Percy thought as he ran away to the bath grabbing a towel and a change of clothes.

Ping!

___

Quest Alert!

You're late asshat! Get to class on time!

Reward-

20xp

Failure-

Detention

Less reputation with everyone in class

YES/NO?

___

'Now you have to do this?' Percy asked as he pressed yes and focused on getting ready. Quickly Percy finished his bath, put on his uniform Yancy Academy uniform and rushed out of his dorm room.

'Wait my books!' Percy cried out and then went back grabbed his stuff and made it just in time to his classroom.

"Safe!" Percy cried out and looked at his classmates looking at him odly. And Percy was looking back, not because he was uncomfortable, but because everyone of them had a name, title and level floating above their head.

Percy blinked once, twice and then quickly took his seat and sat down quietly looking at them from the corner of his eyes. This was just to weird, so his ability affected not just him, but the world as well?

Percy looked at Nancy Bobofit, a red haired girl with orange freckles and a nasty attitude. Seriously the girl was bad news, threw food at Grover, teased Percy and generally tried to steal everything in sight.

And guessed was her level was?

___

Nancy Bobofit Thief in the making

LV-4

___

Percy guessed it did take skill to steal things. Just then Percy noticed a blue box in front of him;

___

Quest completed,

You're late asshat! Get to class on time!

Reward-

20xp

___

Percy then waved the box away and then quickly pulled up his status bar and there it was,

Exp-50/400

So quests work, the experience and reward worked, and guessing by this the failures must apply as well. Meaning this power must be able to make bad things happen to him. Percy had to be careful, this was in all purposes a double edged blade. It could help him, or kill him.

Just then Mr. Brunner rolled into class and spoke, "alright settle down class!" Quickly every went to their seats. Percy looked at Grover and above his head was a name, title and level like everyone else, except this one was...different.

___

Grover Underwood Satyr Protector

LV-20

___

What the actual fuck. Percy read and re-read Grover's title and level, this is huge! The guy he's better than everyone here combined! Did this mean he is some kind of greek goat? Wait….a Satyr is a half man half goat, Percy then looked Grover's crutches, that's why he uses crutches and he doesn't let me see his legs!

'So my best friend is a goat, what's next?' Percy said as he inspected Grover that he thought about it the boy did look a little old to be a student, and what's with that goatee?

Just then Grover looked up at Percy and whispered, "Percy you okay?"

Percy snapped himself out of a daze and quickly nodded, "yeah man, I'm good." Percy then looked ahead away from his goat friend only to have a bigger shock. Over Mr. Brunner's head was;

___

Chiron Trainer of Heroes

LV-?

___

'Okay am I finally gone mad or is everyone around me a greek myth?' Percy knew the name Chiron, and the tile, trainer of heroes kind of gave it away. Percy needed to think, he needed to focus, maybe this class would distract him enough.

After Mr. Brunner/Chiron took attendance he started to teach something Percy found hilarious, he started teaching about Satyrs. Percy grinned, this would be the perfect time to pull a prank.

___

Quest Alert!

Prank Grover and Chiron by making fun of Satyrs and….well Chiron.

Reward-

100xp

Failure-

Reputation lost with Chiron and Grover

They will learn you know about them and will 'take care of it.'

YES/NO?

___

Percy read the last part, okay that sounded dangerous, but the reward far outweighed the risk, 100xp! This was something he couldn't let go.

Percy pressed yes and then quickly waited for the right time to strike. Just as Mr. Brunner was talking about how Satyrs loved nature and such Percy raised his hand.

"Yes...Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said turning towards Percy.

"I was just wondering sir, is Chiron a Satyr?"

Mr. Brunner looked shocked and then quickly shook his head, "what? No! Why did even ask that?"

"Well it's just I thought he was sir. You see there is this movie by Disney called Hercules and it showed Chiron, the trainer of heroes as a Satyr that loved to drink till he was red, party till Hercules stopped him and generally be kind of a laid back dude."

Mr. Brunner looked shocked at this and quickly shook his head, "no no no. I don't know where you heard about that Percy, but it's not true. Chiron is a centaur, half man half horse. And while I think he was a, how did you say it, a laid back dude, I don't think he drank and partied."

Grover then spoke up, "yeah Chiron was very uptight."

Percy smiled and then looked at his friend, "what do you mean Grover? Do you know Chiron or something?"

Nancy laughed, "yeah goat boy, know any greek horses?"

Percy turned around angry, but smiled inside, "Nancy a centaur is half man and half horse, not just a horse. And Grover is not a goat, he isn't some… some..," Percy turned to Mr. Brunner, "what was it a Stir sir?"

"A Satyr Mr. Jackson."

"Right," Percy turned to Nancy, "Grover isn't a Satyr! Tell her Grover," Percy said turning to Grover, "tell her you're not a Satyr."

Grover slowly sunk into himself blushing red, "I'm not a Satyr."

Percy grinned, "see Nancy Grover isn't a Satyr, heck he's much of a Satyr as Mr. Brunner is Chiron!"

Nancy, the poor girl was left blinking all the while Percy ranted but the result of obvious. Percy saw Grover blush red while Mr. Brunner looked away as he rolled to side trying to hide his face.

Ping!

___

Quest Completed!

Prank Grover and Chiron by making fun of Satyrs and….well Chiron.

Reward-

100xp

___

Percy sat down and after the class resumed again, Mr. Brunner now looking at Percy with a look of weary. Percy smiled to himself, things were going great! Sure his best friend was a goat man, and his favorite teacher was the legendary trainer of heroes, but Gamer's mind helped him not think about that to much. Things happened, move on.

Percy slowly brought out his Status page and looked at the Exp he gained;

Exp-150/400

He was close to leveling up, he just needed some more pranks like that and he would be seat! Maybe he showed prank Nancy next by putting a whoopee cushion under her seat. Percy then waited for the 'ping' and a quest to come, but it never did.

'Strange,' thought Percy, 'maybe I can't just make up quests. Well there goes my idea of making up stuff as I go along.'

Percy then spent the rest of the day trying, and failing to pay attention in class. By lunch Percy was ready to call it a day. The classes were just too much, most of the stuff went above his head. He instead focused on his next quest, finding someone who knows about video games.

Percy looked around the class, observing everyone's title, one of them must be so addicted to video games that it is their title, and Percy just found them.

___

Han Jack Game Lover

LV-3

___

Han Jack, an asian student whose parents came from south Korea. He should know something that could help Percy. Percy got up and walked over to the brown haired boy who was playing a game on a handheld device. Yup he was definitely his guy.

"Ah, hey Han," Percy said as he stood before the boy.

Han looked up from his game and looked surprise, "Percy? What do you want?"

Percy rubbed his head nervously, "well I, ah. Han I was thinking, you're pretty good at video games right?"

Han looked at Percy like he was inspected a book before slowly nodding, "yeah I'm pretty good."

"Well I was wondering wether you could help me out with a game I started playing."

"Really? What kind of game?" Han looked interested as he put down his device and gave PErcy his attention.

"Well it's kind of like an adventure game. The hero wakes up and has to do quests and all, he finds himself in..."shit think something Percy think!, "the greek world. He has to do quests and stuff. But I was wondering wether you could help me do better by giving me clues and such."

Ping! (Oh what now.)

___

Skill Created!

Lying, Lv-1 (20%)

This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!

2% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.

___

What?! 2%?! The fuck?! That's all the chance I have of succeeding in lying?! This game is fucking rigged!

Luckily it seemed Hand bought it as he nodded and thought about it for a minute, "okay so what are the Hero's stats?"

Percy recalled and then told them out to Han.

"Holy shit those are some bad stats! I have seen children in Skyrim with better stats than that!"

Percy sighed, "yeah, yeah you don't have to tell me twice."

"Well there is a plus point to this," Han said making Percy stunned, "this means you can chose to improve whatever stat you want. Meaning you can make your own character."

"Like what do you mean?"

"Well usually in games there are three classes, warrior, rogue and wizard. You improve the stat that helps you for each class. For example, a warrior will require an improvement on Str, Dex and Vit while ignoring the rest."

Percy nodded understanding that clearly, "but what about Int, Wis and Luc? Isn't that a disadvantage?"

"Ture but most don't care."

"So what are the best ways to improve stats?"

"Well that would be to do things that would improve them, like say for Str you should make the character lift heavy stuff, for Vit you should make him run a lot. Things like that."

Percy then connected the dots, "so let's say character thought a lot about ideas and such, would that increase his Wis?"

"Well, yeah. But that's not possible since game characters can't think. The best way to improve Wis would be puzzles and such. Reading books would improve It, but other than that I don't really know of any other ways."

"What about stat points? How do I get those?"

"You get those as you evolve Percy, but never use them."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Save them for a later date, for now it is easier to train each stat by doing some work. Like since your game character has an Int of 2, if he simply read a book or two he should automatically gain a stat point if Int."

Percy's eyes widened," wow seriously?!"

"Yeah. But if Int was higher, let's say 30 or something he would have to read a hundred books just for one extra stat points. You see where I'm going with this?"

Percy nodded grateful, "yeah I do. Your are saying that it will be difficult later on to obtain sta point and to do so no by doing menial tasks. Thanks Han this helped me a lot."

Ping!

___

Quest completed!

Find someone to teach you about video games so you can be good at your life which is now a video game!

Rewards-

50xp

Exp-200/400

___

Han nodded and then went back to his game, as Percy walked away Han called to him, "oh wait Percy don't forget to always save and have plenty of health potions in your inventory."

Percy looked surprised at that, "inventory?" he asked out loud and suddenly a brown box appears in front of him again causing Percy to jump in surprise and squeak "EP!"

He then quickly regained his composure and looked to find that no one was looking at him, luckley. Percy then saw that this new box was labeled inventory, duh. It had several empty boxes and something told Percy he would need all of them.

Percy slowly walked to his desk and sat down with the inventory box in front of him. He took out a pen and then pressed it against the box pushing it forward. Golden ripples appeared in the box and the pen disappeared from Percy's hands and reappeared in the inventory labeled, pen.

Percy smiled, oh yeah this was going to be good.

That night Percy was looking over his stats, inventory and skills. He would need to improve on them all. So far Percy put several things inside his inventory for safe keeping. His money, which appeared now in his status page as;

Money-50$/0D

He could also take out any amount he wished as the money came out as several bills, meaning the 50$ bill he put inside same out as two 20's and a 10 and so far the money all did not look fake, meaning he could use them.

Percy also kept a picture of his mom in his inventory, it was his favorite one with his mom carrying him while he slept on her shoulder drooling all over her.

Just then Grover walked in with a look of exhaustion on his face, "hey Percy."

"Hey G-man," Percy said waving at Grover and dismissing all the boxes, "why are you so late?"

"Mr. Brunner called me into his office," Grover explained as he sat on a chair leaving the crutched to the side, "wanted to talk about my grades."

'Grover must have a worse lying level than me,' Percy said as he smiled at his friend. Grover simply relaxed while Percy kept observing him, he was trying to see the goat legs, something which would prove that Grover was a Satyr. But after a minute of Percy observing Grover's legs a box showed up.

Ping!

___

By observing Grover you have created a skill!

Observe Lv-1 (10%)

By Observing a target one will get information about said object

Lv-1-Max HP,MP and info.

___

Percy then closed the box and looked at Grover again, "observe," he whispered.

Suddenly a box popped up;

___

Grover Underwood Satyr Protector

Lv-20

HP:1500

MP:2000

The Satyr assigned to protect Percy Jackson the son of ? His duty is to make sure Percy is safe and if he succeeds at this he will get the chance to make his dream ture by searching for Pan. Grover like Percy and thinks he is a good friend, even if he embarrassed him in class.

___

Percy wiped the box away. Grover was strong, very strong. And even though he lied to him Percy still considered him his friend, after all what else can you think about the guy who is trying to protect you?

Percy needed knowledge, he needed power. He needed to know who his dad was, that seemed like the key to everything. And just then;

Ping!

___

Quest Alert!

Find out who your dad is!

Reward,

Find out about all your abilities.

1000 Exp

Failure,

Death.

YES/NO?

___

Percy gulped, he was afraid, but he needed to do this. He then readied himself and pressed yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see a spelling mistake please tell me in the comments

Percy sat down in the library with a huge stack of books in front of him. The first thing he did when he woke up was decided to tackle his low stat problems. The way he saw the first thing he would need is a good head on his shoulders if he was to survive finding out who his dad was.

Why oh why did he ever except that stupid quest when death was the option if he failed?

Anyway, Percy took Han's advice to heart and so the first thing he did this Saturday morning was go to the library. Sure it was boring, and it was not the best thing to do first thing in the morning, but it is what needed to happen.

Percy took the first book, 'Greek Myths and Legends.' After all with a Satyr for a best friend he needed to know everything there was to know about Greek myth, because for some reason it's coming alive all around him.

Percy opened the first page and immediately he was bored. The words seemed to just fly off the page, stupid dyslexia. Percy sighed, looks like the reading option was out. He looked through all the pages and observing the pictures and such, trying and failing to read anything.

But just then he came on a picture of an ancient greek tablet with ancient greek words written on it. It seemed old, really old and just as Percy was about to look away the words started to change and suddenly Percy could understand them.

The tablet spoke about Apollo, the Greek god of the sun, music, medicine and a whole bunch of other stuff, 'but wait how could I read ancient greek?'

Percy then had an idea, it was a crazy idea, but it still was an idea. What if he could read greek for the same reason he had a Satyr for a protector? Maybe he had a connection with the Greek Myths, maybe it had something to do with his dad!

Ping!

For thinking things through and arriving at a logical conclusion you gained 1 Wis!

Percy blinked but quickly wiped it away, he was on a role here. Okay, so we have a lot of Greek myths and his ability to read greek, and ancient greek at that. So what he had to do was find books with ancient greek in them, no problem right?

Percy then spent the day searching the library and after an hour came up with one book which was a translation of ancient greek to english, hopefully this would work.

Percy quickly spent the next hour fully immersed in the book, it seemed most of the translations were wrong or off just a word or too. Like one time they thought Donkey meant Holy. Sure it was a dead language but Percy still found it funny some of the mistakes he found in the book.

Ping!

By reading a book about another language you have gained 1 Int!

Huh so it does count, fancy that.

Ping!

By reading a translation book and understanding it completely you have gained two skills!

Language: Ancient Greek, Lv-MAX

You have a perfect understanding of ancient Greek due to the fact that you are a ?

Language: Modern English, Lv-2 (34%)

Due to your ? you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Reading level-1

-60% in understanding what you read.

Percy scratched his head, this was a problem. He needed to get better at English first before reading any book. Percy quickly went to the basic english sections and took out easy books, the kind that kids read and began reading. Hopefully is he has a high enough language skill he could read English better and he should be able to read other books.

Just then after he finished reading a basic fairy tale book Percy opened up his skill list and selected English.

Language: Modern English, Lv-2 (80%)

Due to your ? you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Reading level-1

-60% in understanding what you read.

Percy smiled, before it was 34%, now it was 80%. Which means it is working. Percy then quickly started to grind, he finally had way to control his Dyslexia, and he was going to take it.

By the end of the day, all of which Percy spent in the library which was hell I assure you his skill in English had improved a lot. It now stood;

Language: Modern English, Lv-5 (40%)

Due to your ? you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now better, grade level-4

-45% in understanding what you read.

Percy smiled and closed the last book he was reading, it truly was an amazing feeling he had, he finally had the ability to not be a screw up. His messed up reading skills due to his dyslexia was one of the main reasons he always sucked in class, but if he can get rid of it….then it would be the best thing that could ever happen to him.

His understanding improved by a rate of 5%, meaning at level 14 or so he would finally be rid of the stupid disability forever! Percy then quickly left as the library was closing. He went to the cafeteria and sat next to Grover who was munching on a salad, well what did you expect he was a goat.

Percy smiled, "hey man."

Grover smiled back, "hey Percy. Where were you all day?"

"I was at the library," Percy grinning as Grover nearly choked out his food.

"You what?!" Grover asked, "seriously?"

Percy smiled, "yup, decided to do something about my dyslexia. So I began reading at grade 1 and then slowly made it to grade 4."

Grover looked surprised at this and then quickly patted Percy on the back, "good job man! That's awesome! This is great news! Now no one will be able to say that you're just lazy."

Percy grinned at that, "yup, anyway Grover I'm going to get something to eat."

Percy then ate his dinner and quickly went to bed, eager for the next day as it was the best day of the week, Sunday. And that meant one thing, the swimming pool was open.

Ping!

You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.

Percy woke up to the blue box he now saw everything he went to bed and smiled, this was going to be great! Percy quickly changed to his swimming trunks and a t-shirt and went down to the pool.

The pool was an indoor Olympic sized swimming pool that was next to the school. Most students went there wherever it was open and Percy was most definitely one of them.

He quickly found a secluded spot and took of his shirt, after making sure no one was looking he stuffed his shirt into his inventory and quickly went to the pool. He slowly let himself be immersed inside the cool water and just let himself relax a bit, after all this was the one place Percy felt at peace.

Ping!

Oh what now.

You have entered a water body! Due to your ? you have gained a boost!

+1000 HP

+1000 MP

All wounds are healed

All ailments cured

Water Breathing ability active

Percy blinked and he pulled himself away from the deeper parts of the pool. He read and re-read the box. Again that stupid ? showing him something about his dad. Whatever it was it was the reason he could read Ancient Greek, suck at English and now breath underwater?!

Wait wait wait, did it just say breath under water? Because I think it just said breath underwater.

Percy read it again and again and found himself wondering, 'who the hell is my dad?'

Percy brought up his status page and looked at his race and at the information the Game gave for him.

Race-?

Percy Jackson is a ?, the son of Sally Jackson and ?. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is unaware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.

Okay that didn't make sense, what did it mean Race-? I'm human aren't I? What else could I be? Was my dad an alien or something? Because 1. that is so cool, and 2. that is so creepy.

Percy looked at the ? over his dad's name and over his race. The strange ability he got when in a water body, the greek stuff all around him and then greek goat he had for a friend. What could it all mean?

'Come on Percy you must be able to think of a reason,' Percy remembered Mr. Brunner saying that in his class.

But what could it be? What is he? Is he even human? Was he a bloody computer program whose dad was a greek water program or something? Was he a damn demigod they kept talking about in class? Was he a-wait. A demigod?

That's couldn't be it….could it?

'But I mean come one , other than being an extended history lesson it's not like they actually have any other use. They don't have any power in the modern world.' Percy remembered himself saying that to Mr. Brunner, who he later found out was a Greek centaur that trained freaking Hercules!

Mr. Brunner than narrowed his eyes, 'don't be too sure Mr. Jackson.'

What is that is true? What if…..he was a demigod? His powers...it would make sense, I mean while else would the guy who trained demigods before be here? Teaching Percy? Chiron did join the school a few days after Percy arrived.

And Grover was a Satyr! It all made scene! But if his dad was a god, which one was he?

Then Percy's eyes widened suddenly as it hit him like a wave on a ocean. His dad...his dad was Poseidon.

Ping!

Due to you using your head and thinking things through and fitting all the pieces of the puzzles together you have gained 1 Wis!

Ping!

Quest Completed!

Find out who your dad is!

Reward,

Find out about all your abilities.

1000 Exp

Ping!

You have gained two levels!

Percy then quickly pulled his stats up and was shocked at what he saw;

Percy Jackson

Health-1200/1200(Due to water body)

Mana-1100/1100(Due to water body)

The Gamer

Title-Son of Poseidon

(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)

Level-4 Exp-0/1200

Race-Demigod

STR-2(+20)=22

VIT-1(+2+20)=23

DEX-2(+2+20)=24

INT-3

WIS-4

LUC-3

POINTS-10

MONEY- 50$/0D

Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is unaware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.

Status- demigod, giving Percy - +2 VIT, +2 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.

Holy. Shit.

His HP and MP were off the charts! All this for just being in a water body?! And his Str, Dex, Vit were all in the 20's! This proved it, he was the son of Poseidon!

Percy clicked the new title he got, 'son of Poseidon' and saw that the bonuses were only is he was in water, which while was rare still gave him a huge boost!

Percy closed everything and simply sat in the pool and thought about he should do. He knew who his dad was, just that alone made him level up twice. He didn't know were to put those points, heck he didn't know what he should do with all these abilities!

Percy then pulled up his stats again and saw his status as demigod gave him the power to breath underwater, he might al well try it out.

Percy took a deep breath and then immersed himself into the water swimming into the deep end. Once there Percy closed his eyes and slowly let out all the air inside. Once empty of all air Percy began to panic, but Gamer's mind came into effect calming him down.

Percy then opened his eyes and took a deep breath pulling in water and then released it. He could feel his body relax as the feeling of drowning never came. He didn't feel afraid of drowning, instead he felt as if this was the first time in his entire life that he was actually breathing.

Percy knew before that the Game did not lie when it said he was the son of Poseidon and so he wouldn't die. But he still had his doubts. And right now all of them went out as he took another breath of water.

Ping!

Skill created! By trusting your gut you started to breath underwater and learnt;

Breathing Underwater, Lv- MAX

You can breath underwater perfectly as if you were breathing normal air.

Percy then quickly moved around swimming underwater for a while breathing as if he was a fish. The water seemed to obey him as he rode it around the swimming pool.

Ping!

Skill created!

Swimming, Lv-5 (40%)

Your speed in swimming is that of an average swimmer-2 miles an hour.

Percy looked at that and frowned. For a child of the god of the sea he expected his swimming to be a lot faster than that. So he spent the rest of the day and afternoon swimming back and forth from each end of the pool. Each time moving faster and faster.

Ping!

Swimming skill leveled up!

Swimming, Lv-6 (10%)

Your speed in swimming is that of an average swimmer-2.5 miles an hour.

Percy shook his head at this and then began swimming faster and faster again and again until his head started to spin due to vertigo, but then suddenly his vertigo stopped, due to the water healing him.

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!

The pings kept on coming but Percy ignored it all. He needed to get faster, he wanted to get faster. Nothing else mattered! After swimming until it was time for the pool to close Percy finally got out of the pool and saw the blue box showing his swimming skill.

Swimming, Lv-10 (30%)

Your speed in swimming is that of an advanced swimmer-4.5 miles an hour.

Percy now finally smiled, that was a good speed. But not fast enough. Next Sunday he was going to double it, at least that is the plan.

Percy then went to a shadowy area and quickly drew out a towel from his inventory and his shirt from before. After drying himself off and putting his shirt on Percy stuffed the towel inside the inventory box and quickly left for his dorm.

His eyesight was perfect, not affected by the chlorine at all, must be a perk of being the son of Poseidon. As such Percy decided to quickly go back to the library to read some more.

That night Percy sat in his bed with a belly full of food and a few extra points. He had improved his English again by reading mostly books relating to Greek myth and such, seeing as how he was a freaking demigod! His skill level now it came to;

· Language: Modern English, Lv-7 (40%)

Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now better, grade level-6

-35% in understanding what you read.

Technically Percy could now understand everything they would teach in his class, but he got bite by the bug. The bug that all gamers got. The bug of perfection. Percy didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep going, and he will. Every day he would spend in the library until his Dyslexia did not hold him back any longer.

Percy nodded to himself, this was the start of his new life, where he wouldn't be a loser any more. Where his mom won't have to always take care of him. Where he could kick Gabe in the dick!

Percy smiled and then looked at his inventory, he didn't have much money, just 50$. He needed to fix that, money would help his mom and him, maybe some quests would allow him to get some cash or something, if that is even possible.

Just the Percy noticed the towel he showed into his inventory box and took it out. He touched the towel and saw it was still wet, strange it should have dried by now. Percy then put it in the laundry chute and then suddenly had an idea.

He was curious about his powers, out of all which his inventory stumped him the most. What exactly happened to the stuff he put in there? Where did it go? He needed to know.

So Percy took out his flip phone and set it on record. He opened his inventory and then put his phone inside as it was still recording. Then Percy waited, he moved and sat in a different place and the opened up his inventory again.

He pulled out his phone and found it was still recording. A total of 10 seconds was recorded before Percy stopped it.

The video showed the phone being pressed into air, it seemed Percy couldn't see his inventory screen through a video. Then suddenly the scene changed and the phone now recorded a different area of the room, the place where Percy was.

This means that the inventory box was a type of stasis field. Anything in it must be frozen in time and space, something that will be very very usefull. Imagine it hot food whenever you want! Percy then wanted to experiment some more.

He opened the inventory and the moved the box up and down with one hand. It seemed it was possible to move the box by pinching one corner of it. He then expanded it and reduced the size, so far it seemed the inventory could grow and shrink to any size.

Percy then opened the inventory box and placed it below the edge of a table. Percy then pushed a book that was on the table, off the edge. It fell down until suddenly it disappeared into the inventory box.

Percy pulled the book out and placed it back as he thought of what he had just seen. His inventory box could possibly be the most powerful tool in his arsenal. Just imagine it, someone shoots a bullet at him he opens the inventory in front of him, large enough to cover himself, and the bullets would all go into the box. He would be protected.

Ping!

Due to your experimentation you have found a loophole in the system! Your Int is raised by 1!

Percy smiled at this and sat back down on his bed. He needed to get a move on. After he mastered English he will start reading books to increase his Int. He will need to be smart in order to get rich and help his mom.

The second thing he will need to do is find out how to fight, due to all the reading he has been doing lately Percy has become closely acquainted with some of the Greek Monsters, and let's just say he doesn't want to meet any of them in dark alley or in a bright alley or in any alley. Basically never.

It was now 10 PM and Grover still hasn't come, where was that Greek goat? Percy shook his head and quickly left his room, it was passed curfew but what's the point of life if you didn't live a little.

Ping!

Quest Alert!

Find Grover without getting caught!

Reward,

50 Exp

?

Failure,

Detention,

Loss of respect from Mr. Brunner/Chiron

YES/NO?

Percy pressed yes and wondered,'oh what's this a mystery prize? That's never happened before', Percy thought, 'what could it be?'

Quickly Percy snuck out and walked into the courtyard. If anything Grover will be in place with the most greenery, being a Satyr and all.

Suddenly Percy heard two voices coming from near the fountain. One sounded like Grover, the other did not, it sounded...mossy? If that was a word?

Percy quickly snuck into the bushes and quietly moved in the shadows as he slowly came closer to the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

Ping!

What now?

Skill created!

Sneaking, Lv-1 (20%)

Allows you to sneak up on someone.

10% chance of not getting caught.

10% chance of critical strike.

Percy nodded, not bad. He then swiped the screen away and looked for Grover finding him standing before the fountain with a torch light over the water forming a rainbow. In the rainbow, and I shit you not, was a person. An actual person. Was the the greek form of a Skype call?

"I know I know Juniper," Percy heard Grover say, "but it's my job. I'm sorry I won't be there any time soon sweetie."

"It's not fair Grover," the mossy female voice spoke, must be Juniper, "why is it you?"

"This is my one chance Juniper. I make sure Percy is alive and gets to camp safe and sound I will finally be allowed to search for Pan."

"I know," Juniper sighed, "but I miss you Grovey."

"I miss you too Juni," Grover replied with a voice filled with wanting and slowly the two started to flirt but Percy didn't care about that, he had something more important that needed his attention.

"Observe," Percy said at the rainbow thing and a window popped up.

Iris Messaging,

A form of video messaging used by gods and demigods to communicate with others using a rainbow. The service is provided and managed by Iris the goddess of the rainbows. To use the services one must pay one drachma and say a specific phrase.

'And what is that phrase?' Percy thought. 'Dammit, Observe must be to low in level, I'm just getting the basics of the information I need.'

'A Drachma is a solid gold greek coin used by the greeks, they don't actually expect us to use that to message do they? I mean it's solid gold?! What a waste!'

And just then Percy realised something, in his stause page he had under money, and D meaning he could store Drachma as well. Meaning he would need to get his hands on some quickly.

Ping!

Skill leveled up!

Sneaking, Lv-2 (10%)

Allows you to sneak up on someone.

15% chance of not getting caught.

15% chance of critical strike.

Nice.

Just then Percy heard someone shout, "hey you!" Percy and Grover turned to see Mr. Wetherspoon, the p.e. teacher approach the fountain. Grover quickly shut off his light causing the rainbow to disappear and then threw a bag of what looked like coins into the fountain.

Percy smiled, there was the cash he needed.

Mr. Wetherspoon quickly came next to Grover, who had just managed to get his crutches on, "Mr. Underwood what are you doing here?"

"Ah-hi Mr. Wetherspoon sir. I was just-ah. It was a little difficult moving around and I kind of got lost and-"

"-Enough of your bull Mr. Underwood you are obviously out past curfew. As such you will have detention tomorrow," Grover looked shocked at that and was about to interrupt when the teacher held up a hand silencing him, "and where is Jackson? You two are always causing some mischief together."

Grover shook his head, "Percy isn't here Mr. Wetherspoon, it's just me."

The man nodded and quickly dragged Grover away. Percy waited for the two to leave and then jumped out of the bushes. He went to the fountain searched in the dark waters for the bag Grover threw. His shirt and hands got wet but Percy didn't care. He finally felt the bag and quickly grabbed it, and like he thought it contained a whole lot of Drachma.

Percy put all the coins into his inventory and then turned and ran, if Mr. Wetherspoon reached their dorm and Percy was not in it, he was in a whole lot of trouble.

Quest Alert!

Reach your room before Grover and Mr. Wetherspoon

Reward,

+1 to Dex

no detention

Failure,

Detention with Grover

possible fracture.

YES/NO?

Percy quickly pressed yes and ran to the dorm building. There was only one staircase leading to the first floor where Percy and Grover stayed. And Grover and Wetherspoon were using it.

If Percy wanted to beat the two his room he would need to climb the side of the dorm building. Hopefully his Dex would be high enough to let him do that.

Percy quickly ran to the wall above which was the first floor corridor. He needed to jump, grab the railing on the edge, pull himself up and the jump over the railing across the corridor, the last part was easy, the rest not so much.

But Percy didn't stop. He jumped, pushing himself as high as he could and surprisingly he overshot the first railing. Luckily his Gamer's mind prevailed and he quickly grabbed the railing with his still wet hands.

Percy's grip held true and he didn't fall. He then pulled himself up and climb up and over the second railing across the first floor. He then charged into his room throwing the door open and slamming it shut.

Slowly Percy calmed himself down and controlled his breathing, he needed to not look like he had just ran all the way here if he wanted to convince Mr. Wetherspoon and Grover.

Ping!Ping!

Quest Succes!

Find Grover without getting caught!

Reward,

50 Exp

A bag full of Drachma

Quest Succes!

Reach your room before Grover and Mr. Wetherspoon

Reward,

+1 to Dex

no detention

Percy grinned and then opened his status which read;

Percy Jackson

Health-200/200

Mana-100/100

The Gamer

Title-Son of Poseidon

(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)

Level-4 Exp-50/1200

Race-Demigod

STR-2(+20)=22

VIT-1(+2+20)=23

DEX-3(+2+20)=25

INT-4

WIS-4

LUC-3

POINTS-10

MONEY- 50$/10D

Percy raised an eyebrow at that. Not because he only had 10 Drachmas but because his son of Poseidon bonus wan now active. It was strange, it was supposed to only be on….when he was in water.

Percy looked at his arms and shirt, they were clenched, so he was covered with water, did that count? It must have because that's what his status said. Percy then smiled, this was going to be a great cheat to use when fighting.

Quickly Percy changed his clothes and left the wet ones out to dry. Just then Grover and Mr. Wetherspoon came in. He looked at Percy and nodded and quickly left reminding Grover that he had detention tomorrow.

"Detention?" Percy asked, "why were you out?"

Ping!

Skill leveled up!

Lying, Lv-2 (30%)

This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!

10% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.

Percy ignored that and focused on Grover.

"Oh you know," Grover said as he tried to make something up, "I was just trying to get some fresh air, stupid idea I know, but I guy has needs you know?"

Percy smiled, "I know Grover I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see a spelling mistake please tell me in the comments

Percy stood in the courtyard in front of the water fountain where he saw Grover talking to Juniper. It was Monday night and Percy was getting ready to test out his new powers.

He spent the day listening in class which actually raised his Int! Seriously! After the day of classes ended Percy got a ping and it said,

Due to you paying attention in class, for the first bloody time, you have gained +1 Int!

Percy was beyond excited because of the extra stat points and the fact that he had actually managed to pay attention in class! Sure he still had ADHD and all that and couldn't stop moving, but his Dyslexia now only affected him by -35%.

Meaning he understood 65% of what was being taught! This was a sign that Percy was in fact setting his life on track, he is going to make his mother proud, and make sure nothing ever happens to her.

Percy had one goal today, to discover his skills and grind them. So far he knew of only one skill he got for being the son of Poseidon, breathing underwater. There was still a lot more to go, like control water, talking to fishes, creating goddamn earthquakes and talking to horses.

First of the horses and fishes thing is probably not going to happen, since he doesn't have any fish and there are no horses around. So that left, controlling water and creating earthquakes. And since he didn't want to destroy the school, today that is, he decided to just try and control water, hence the fountain.

Percy took both hands and dipped them in water. He felt the water around his arm and he felt his son of Poseidon title activate. His body became stronger and more agile, but Percy slowly pushed all that to the corner of his mind with Gamer's mind.

Slowly he raised his hands up until he broke the water surface, he concentrated on the water under his arms and willed it to come up with him.

Slowly as Percy raised his arms above the water, two balls of water clung to his hands not letting go. Percy grinned and brought the water balls upwards and near his face. It was moving, like a big ball of jello and suddenly the balls busted all over Percy's face, drenching the boy.

'Goddamn,' Percy cursed, 'lost my concentration.' Percy dipped his hands into the water again. He felt it around his hands and again he pulled it out out of the fountain, this time holding it together as one huge ball of water. Percy brought it up and then held it there for nearly a minute.

Percy then threw the water like a real ball and it hit the fountain and splashed back down into the water pool below.

Ping!

New Skill discovered! You have discovered your skill as a demigod!

Water Controlling Lv-1 (43%)

Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.

Cost-20 MP per minute

Percy panted as he swiped the screen away, looks like he unlocked one of his powers. This is the first skill he has that required for MP. Percy brought out his status page and clicked on MP;

Mana-80/100

Regeneration-10 per minute

Percy frowned, his regeneration rate was pathetic, but it was to be expected, his Wis was only 4.

Percy learned a few things more about his powers. Each improved somethin or the other about him.

Str- his physical strength, duh.

Vit- his endurance and defence (+25 hp per level for 10 Vits)

Dex- his athleticism and precision (+10% hp regen per level for 10 dex)

Int- Mana storage rate and memory (+25 mp per level for 10 Int)

Wis- Mana recovery and mana scene (+10% mp regen level for 10 wis)

Luc- Luck

And so far he only had;

STR-2

VIT-1(+2)=3

DEX-3(+2)=5

INT-5

WIS-4

LUC-3

Which was next to nothing. This is why Percy needed to grind big time, he did have 10 points that he could spend, but like Han Jack said, he needed to save those.

So Percy turned to the fountain again after dismissing the screens. He gathered mana into his arms and the spoke, "water control."

I called to the water to form a ball in his hand and it did, Percy could feel his MP drain out and into the water but Percy held on for a long as he could. After four minutes the ball of water fell down and Percy collapsed exhausted of all his mana.

Mana-0/100

The recovery time for him would a total of 8 minutes since his recovery rate was 10%, meaning 10 MP is restored per minute.

After 10 minutes Percy got up again and focused on manipulating water again. After another 5 minutes of water manipulation Percy crashed down again exhausted of all his mana.

Ping!

Due to constant usage skill has evolved!

Water Controlling Lv-2 (3%)

Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.

Cost-19 MP per minute

The cost of usage went down by just one point! Percy cursed but he knew this was how he will get strong, one step at a time.

Percy got again after 10 minutes and began the process of controlling water once again, this time he made it into a long tube of water. Then after his man ran out and recharged he tried it again, this time he made the tube thinner and denser. So dense that he could touch it now and use it like a normal tube.

Percy trained into the night and at around 12, midnight he collapsed again into the ground what felt like the hundredth time.

Ping!

Due to constant usage skill has evolved!

Water Controlling Lv-4 (30%)

Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.

Cost-17 MP per minute

Percy smiled at this, finally he was getting somewhere.

Ping!

Due to constant usage of Mana and constant Mana regeneration, +1 to Int and Wis.

Well this was getting better already. Percy smiled at the bonus points, it seems studying and making wise choices aren't the only ways to train Int and Wis.

Just then Percy heard somebody walking towards him, it definitely sounded like a human, not he crutches using Grover or the wheelchair bound Mr. Brunner.

Quickly Percy splashed some water onto himself and ran, the water increased his Str, Dex and Vit by 20 points allowing him to easily escape whoever was coming towards him. Reaching his dorm building Percy managed to jump onto the railing on the first floor and pulled himself up.

Reaching the door to his room Percy activated his skill, Sneaking, and slowly entered his room. There he saw Grover's hand by the side of the top bunk, the goat was snoring, badly.

Percy quietly walked in, closed the door and went into his bed. He put his shoes away and took off his jeans. He laid back and slowly let sleep take over him.

Ping!

You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.

Percy woke up with the same blue box over his head. He swiped it away and looked around. The time was 7 in the morning. Quickly Percy took a shower and got ready. He changed his clothes into his uniform and grabbed his bag.

Percy turned to Grover, who was still asleep, sighing Percy shook Grover up, "hey, G-man, wake up."

"Ah?" Grover said through the drool, yuck, "what time is it?"

"Around 7 man," Percy replied, it took him twenty minutes to get ready, "now get up, you're going to be late."

Grover waved Percy away and turned in his bed, "I'll be fine Percy. Just go to class."

Percy shook his head at his friends antics and quickly left his dorm. He went to the cafeteria and looked at the people waiting to get their food, there weren't many here right now, due to it being so early in the morning.

Percy's breakfast was already paid for, they took it from his fee's so he was allowed to take as much as he wanted. Only thing was he is expected to finish it all.

Seeing an opportunity, due to the few people here, and all of them being distracted by something or the other, Percy quickly got an idea.

Percy opened up his inventory and put the box over his empty plate. He reached for a stack of pancakes and placed them over the box. The food then disappeared into the inventory and Percy could see it in there.

Grinning Percy quickly loaded in as many pancakes as he could. And as he has he back blocking everyone's view of what he was doing it just looked like Percy was really hungry, that is is anyone was even looking.

Percy then closed his inventory after storing 20 pancakes in it. He then grabbed several packets of syrup which he also discreetly put into his inventory box. Finally he grabbed two pancakes and put them on his plate to eat.

He then went to a bench in the corner of the room and sat down to enjoy breakfast.

"Morning twerp," came an ugly voice. Percy turned and there was Nancy Bobofit. The annoying red haired girl sneered at Percy, "I thought you and your boyfriend were up all night bumping bones, where is all goat brains?"

Percy controlled his anger, or tried at least, "he is with your mom Nancy, it seems she has a thing for goats."

Nancy screamed, "what did you say?!"

"I said your mom is a goat fucker Nancy! Are you deaf or something?!"

"Don't talk about my mom Jackson!"

"Don't talk about my friend Nancy," Percy replied as the girl looked as red as her hair. Percy looked at her ready to fight if she started something.

"At least I have a dad Jackson," Nancy said and walked away.

It shouldn't have hurt him, Percy was used to it. He was used to people telling him he was a bastard, that was the first thing anyone would use to insult him. He should have been used to it by now, but he wasn't.

Percy looked at the girl as she sat down a few seats in front of him. He then noticed she had a bottled water sitting next to her and Percy's mind started to spin. It would be a challenge of his powers, but isn't that what life is? Finding your limits, and then breaking them?

Percy drew on his magic and focused on Nancy's water bottle, "water control," Percy whispered and he felt his magic reach out and touch the water in Nancy's bottle. Suddenly water started to moved, it pushed the bottle left and right until it fell down.

'Shit,' thought Percy, 'I meant for it to jump out of the bottle, there was not enough force.'

This drew Nancy's attention as she looked out the fallen bottle. She then picked it up and put it up right. Percy sighed at the lucky second chance. He then tried again and this time he push the water upwards with all his will and the water burst out of the cap spraying all over Nancy's clothes.

"YA!" Nancy shrieked as Percy laughed, the girl quickly went back to her room to change leaving Percy in the cafeteria.

Percy looked at his mean and quickly began to eat, he pulled up his health and mana bar;

Health-200/200

Mana-66/100

Percy swiped the boxes away, the water manipulation was good and very easy to do. Maybe it had something to do with his powers. Maybe after he discovered the skills he can always use the skill no matter the difference in it.

Like maybe if he learned something the old fashioned way, without his powers, he would have had trouble with new things. But with his powers, water control means water control, only limited by his level.

Percy then used observe on his pancakes;

Pancakes: food,

restores 30 HP, 10 MP.

Percy's eyes widened at that. He quickly ate a full pancake and pulled up his mana bar;

Mana-77/100

It was amazing, so food effected mana too. This meant there should technically be food out there which resorted 100% of his mana/health.

Percy noted that for his future and then quickly spent the rest of his breakfast using Observe on anyone and everyone hoping to level it up quickly. The information block he had when he tried to observe the Iris message needed to be fixed. And the more information he got from Observing his enemies the better.

Ping!

Through constant use a skill has level up!

Observe Lv-2 (40%)

By Observing a target one will get information about said object

-Max HP,MP, stats and info.

'Sweet',thought Percy 'now I can observe the status of the people I Observe.'

Percy then quickly left the cafeteria for the library. Along the way Percy used Observes on everything he saw. It seemed the average student was Lv-3 with their stats at 3 or 4 each. Percy was already better than them, but then again that's not saying much.

At the library Percy used Observed On every book there, or at least tried to, the result of which his Observes evolved two more levels. Percy then quickly left to go for his classes and made it just in time so as to not be late.

There he saw Grover in his usual seat and Percy quickly gave a mental command, 'Observe.'

Grover Underwood Satyr Protector

Lv-20

HP-1500/1500

MP-2000/2000

Race-Satyr

Str-15

Vit-15

Dex-10

Int-20

Wis-20

Luc-10

Grover Underwood is the Satyr protector of Percy Jackson. He along with Chiron are assigned to protect Percy in case any monsters come after him. His is assigned to be with Percy by the Council of Cloven Elders and will do so until told otherwise. He is in love with a tree spirit named Juniper.

Percy blinked once, then twice. This was new. Well at least Grover is strong enough to be his protector, until Percy is strong enough to protect himself that is. Percy smiled at Grover and sat down.

Suddenly the class became quiet as not a word was spoken. A woman walked into the class with glass on and a tight hair bun on her head. She looked like someone with the fashion scene of someone from the 80's and looked like she was from then to.

The woman turned to the class and nodded, "good morning class, I am your new substitute teacher Mrs. Dodds. I will be teaching you pre-algebra and will stay with you for the rest of the year."

The woman then began taking attendance and when she came to Percy's name she stopped for a second and then growled his name out, "Percy Jackson."

Percy felt his spine tingle as he spoke through a dry throat, "h-here ma'am." What was that feeling?

Ping!

By detecting bloodlust you have gained a new skill.

Detect bloodlust, Lv-1 (20%)

This skill will detect any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill.

Will detect within 20 feet and will tell origin.

Origin of BL-Mrs. Dodds want to kill you.

'I can tell that!' Percy yelled in his head as he wiped the box away. He then looked at Mrs. Dodds and commanded, 'Observe.'

Alecto Fury of Hades

Level 49

HP-4900/4900

MP-2600/2600

Race-Fury

Str-40

Vit-45

Dex-50

Int-39

Wis-41

Luc-10

Alecto is a Fury of Hades who does his bidding. Right now she has been assigned to observe Percy Jackson, and if he is a demigod of Poseidon or Zeus, to kill him.

Oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck. O fuck fuck fuckety fuck fuck fuck.

That 'thing' is after me?! Fuck!

Percy spent the rest of the class worrying over how he was going to survive, in the end it all came back to the same answer, get stronger, fast.

Percy payed attention in class and with the help of Gamer's mind looked as calm as a cucumber, but inside he was scared and he needed to do something to get rid of all the anxiety.

After classes that day Percy quickly went to the library and began reading again, this time with the promise of death making him read faster, quickly he leveled up three more times.

· Language: Modern English, Lv-10 (60%)

Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now better, grade level-9

-20% in understanding what you read.

Percy wanted to stay longer but the library was closing...maybe he could come in here at night.

Ping!

Quest Alert!

Sneak into the library at night and read some more!

Rewards,

1000 Exp

1 stat point

Failure,

Detention with Mrs. Dodds.

YES/NO?

Percy gulped and quickly pressed yes, he really needed to do this, and fast. Later that night at around 10, when Grover finally slept off Percy quietly sneaked out of his room and jumped to the ground floor.

He then quickly ran to the library, which was across the courtyard. But as he was running he heard two voice in the courtyard ahead of him. Percy's quickly ducked into the bushes and quickly crawled on his stomach forward until he saw Mrs. Dodds there talking with Mr. Brunner.

Ping!

Skill leveled up!

Sneaking, Lv-3 (9%)

Allows you to sneak up on someone.

20% chance of not getting caught.

20% chance of critical strike.

Percy dismissed it and focused on listening in on their conversation.

"The boy is innocent Alecto," Mr. Brunner/Chiron said.

"My orders are absolute Chiron, if the boy is the son of Poseidon I will kill him," he heard Mrs. Dodds/Alecto speak up as she growled, what is with her and growling?

"I will not stand by while you kill an innocent boy Alecto."

"Innocent? Who? That thief?" Alecto spat out, "the boy stole from my master and Zeus himself!"

What? Percy wondered, 'has she lost it? I didn't steal anything!'

"The boy has done no such thing!" Chiron roared out, "and if you harm one of my students you best be weary of my wrath."

Alecto laughed, "ha! What wrath?! You are nothing but a weak little-" Suddenly a huge wave of killing intent spread out and it even affected Percy.

Ping! Ping! Ping!

Skill leveled up! By detecting blood lust, bloodlust leveled up!

· Detect bloodlust, Lv-4 (90%)

This skill will detect any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill.

Will detect within 30 feet and will tell origin.

Wow, Mr. Brunner sure knows how to make a point!

Alecto coughed and spoke again, "very well Chiron I will not attack the boy. But if he is the son of Poseidon make sure to have a shroud ready, for I will kill him!"

Percy then watched as the woman transformed into a large bat like creature and flew off into the sky.

Percy watched as Mr. Brunner then also left as he rolled away. It seems Percy has some form of protection. Quickly and quietly Percy walked along the shadows of the courtyard but just as the library was in sight he felt something.

Bloodlust detected!

!

Percy's eyes' widened, 'shit!' He dove away and in the exact spot that he was Alecto appeared but she grasped nothing but air.

'How did she find me?' Percy wondered as he hide himself, 'she must have really good tracking skills, or I still need to improve my stealth.'

Percy then looked up and saw the bat form of Alecto circle the sky waiting for him to slip up and run out. Percy however wasn't that stupid. He needed a plan, and a good one. Percy didn't have any weapons on him, and the only offencive skill he had was his water powers, and if he used that he was as good as dead.

Percy opened his inventory and found only one thing that could help him, a pen. A fucking pen. Percy sighed and took the pen out. at least the tip of the pen was pointy. Percy looked and saw the library just a few feet away from him and the window on the first floor was open. Meaning he would need his son of Poseidon perk to get in.

Percy quickly stretched out his magic towards the fountain at the center of the courtyard. He felt the water and commanded it to com towards him. Slowly a huge ball of water appeared over Percy's head. Percy readied himself, he readied his pen, which now had the cap off, and he released the water over his head.

SPLASH!

The sound alerted Alecto, who flew down like a hawk. Her talons were spread out and she saw a figure in the shadows drenched in water, this was going to be an easy kill.

Alecto attacked the figure's left arm tearing into the arm with her talons. The figure grunted in pain, but before Alecto could react his right hand moved in a blur and something sharp stabs Alecto's neck.

The Fury screamed in rage as she flew away to tend to her wounds leaving the figure in the courtyard, she would find who that person was tomorrow, after all it wouldn't be to easy to hide a wound from her talons like that.

Percy held his left hand with his right, his HP took a major hit from Alecto's talons;

HP-130/200

MP-83/100

He sprinted to the Library and the jumped up to the first floor window. He grabbed it with his right hand and pulled himself up.

Percy, once inside, shut the window closed and stepped to the side and waited to see whether Alecto would come back, she did not.

Percy looked at his pen, it was not covered in blood, Alecto's blood. Monster or not, she still could be hurt with enough pressure. That and the added strength the son of Poseidon perk gave him once drenched in water, was the only reason Percy survived.

Percy quickly took out the pancakes from breakfast that he had stored away and quickly began to eat them. A couple of pancakes later and Percy's HP was full along with his MP and surprisingly the wound he received from Alecto on his left arm was not fully healed. Not even a scar remained.

Ping!

Due to your survival of a vicious attack you Physical Endurance has leveled up by 2!

· Physical Endurance, Lv.3 (80%)

Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.

9% less damage from physical attacks.

Ping!

New skill created!

Critical strike! Lv-1 (60%)

A precise strike that can cause 300% damage to the target.

Chance of success- Luc+Dex(5+3=8%)

Ping!

Quest Success!

Sneak into the library at night and read some more!

Rewards,

1000 Exp

1 stat point

Percy quickly noted everything down and then spent the rest of the night, and I do mean the whole night, reading through all the books he could find. Percy's mind didn't cloud up die to sleep nor did his reading speed decrease. The boy read and read until the sun came up.

Ping!Ping!Ping!Ping!Ping!Ping!Ping!

Language: Modern English, Lv-14 (30%)

Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now better, grade level-College+

You will understand exactly what you read.

Percy put down the last book and smiled. He did it. He finally did it. He no longer had his Dyslexia holding him back. He could finally be a good student and a good son for him mom's sake.

Percy then quickly snuck out of library just as it was opening up again. It was 7 in the morning and Grover was asleep. Percy snuck back into his room, quickly changed and went for breakfast. After storing some more pancakes in his inventory Percy quickly finished his food and went to the library, and this time he was determined to read to increase his Int.

After an hour of reading and five books later Percy gained +2 Int.

Int-8

Percy smiled at that and quickly went to class arriving just before Mrs. Dodds. Percy quickly took his seat and smiled at Grover, "hey G-man! I think I'm finally getting somewhere with all my reading!"

Grover smiled, "that's great Percy! You will probably do-" Grover than paled and looked over Percy's shoulder. Percy turned around and there was Mrs. Dodds, the old bat.

"Mr. Jackson," she said in a cold tone, "I see you have injured your arm."

Percy knew she was lying, she couldn't have seen that he had his sleeves down the whole time. "Ah no Mrs. Dodds I haven't injured it."

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow? "Please show me your left arm then."

Percy rolled up his sleeves and the Fury quickly inspected it for any sign of injury. She even pitched it to make sure there was no makeup on. She finally gave up, "very well Mr. Jackson."

She then turned and walked away from us.

Ping!

Skill leveled up!

Lying, Lv-3 (40%)

This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!

15% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.

Percy looked at Grover, "what's her problem?"

Grover simply smiled and looked away not answering the question.

Percy simply shook his head and looked straight ahead listened to the class.

Ping!

Due to you listing in all your classes you get +1 Int!

Percy smiled at this. He had managed to pull of another full day of school without getting distracted, and his reward was obvious. He then decided to reward himself and gave himself the day off.

Still in his school uniform Percy decided to go for a walk around the campus, just to take in the sights and give himself some breathing time.

As he was walking along the north facing gate of Yancy Academy Percy noticed nothing odd painted on the school building face the North. This building was the administration office and right below the principles window was a blue triangle. Percy recognized it as a Delta symbol.

Ping!

You have spotted the entrance to the Labyrinth: Dungeon Lv-5

Do you wish to enter?

YES/NO?

Percy looked at the symbol and then at the blue box in front of him. If what it was saying is true then this was the entrance to a dungeon, like the kind in video games where one could fight monsters and gain treasure and such. But Percy knew he wasn't ready for it, not yet anyway.

Percy pressed no and then quickly left for the cafeteria, he had a plan. Percy first went to the back of the cafeteria where he picked through the recycle bin and found several empty bottles. He then stored them all in his inventory and ran to the fountain in the courtyard.

Percy quickly filled each and every bottle with water and then put them back in his inventory. Now that he had enough water for his son of Poseidon perk Percy needed a weapon.

Quickly Percy walked to Mr. Brunner's office, by this time the man would be at the teacher's lounge eating dinner with the rest of the teachers. And since Mr. Brunner is Chiron, who trains heroes as a job, he is bound to have some weapons lying around in there.

Percy stood in front of the window to Mr, Brunner's office, which was in the ground floor because of his wheelchair. Percy lifted the window up and climbed in. He then snuck around the office using Observe on everything incase a weapon was being hidden in the form of something else.

Ping!

Skill leveled up!

Sneaking, Lv-4 (1%)

Allows you to sneak up on someone.

25% chance of not getting caught.

25% chance of critical strike.

'Huh,' Percy wondered, 'must have had a high amount of experience.'

And just then something stood out to Percy in his many uses of Observe. On Mr. Brunner's table was a common looking disposable ballpoint pen. On it's side were the words, 'Anaklusmos.'

"Riptide," Percy said out loud as he read it's Observe box;

Anaklusmos

Anaklusmos or Riptide is made out of celestial bronze, a rare and powerful metal that is very effective when used against beings from the divine world(monsters, demigods, gods etc.). It does not harm mortals. It has two forms one as a pen and one as a sword. To release its sword form simply take off it's cap. And to make it into a pen tap the cap on the blade.

It is charmed so as to never be lost as it always appears in the owner's pocket few moments later. It is a blade used by Hercules himself given to him by Zoe Nightshade, the original owner. Riptide draws it's power from the sea and hence is every effective when used by a spirit of the sea or by a child of the sea.

Attack-100

+50% when used against monsters.

+100% when used by a child of the sea.

Percy picked up the pen and uncapped it and it suddenly transformed into a 3 foot long bronze blade. It's hilt is flat and pointed upwards with gold rivets, it's blade is double sided with it's name emblazoned on it's spine.

Percy held it tight as he got a good grip on the leather, the blade was perfectly balanced and looked like it was crafted for Percy and Percy alone.

Quickly Percy recapped the sword/pen and put it in his inventory and quickly looked for some armor in Mr. Brunner's room. Unfortunately he couldn't find any thing else of note, except a shield which was hidden behind a shelf.

Bronze shield

This shield is made out of bronze material and is sharp around the edges. Warriors use it to bash in their opponents heads and use the edge to cut deep.

Weight-40 KG, Durability 10/10.

Percy tried to pick up the shield but found that his Str was far too little for this. So Percy opened his status and put in an extra four points raising it to 6.

STR- 6

Now Percy lifted the shield, and though it still was a little uncomfortable the shield would save his life.

Percy put the shield in his inventory and quickly jumped out of Mr. Brunner's office. PErcy then ran to the cafeteria and walked in and grabbed a large plate of food. As Percy ate he slipped half of the food into his inventory for later.

Percy then talked with Grover and they two went back to their room. Percy pretended to sleep and after Grover started to snore Percy got ready to go out.

Percy quickly wore a blue hoodie with a pair of jeans and sneakers. He then snuck out by using sneak and quickly the demigod reached the north facing gate. He looked to the Principle's window and saw the blue delta symbol from before.

Percy slowly approached it and then,

Ping!

You have spotted the entrance to the Labyrinth: Dungeon Lv-5

Do you wish to enter?

YES/NO?

This time Percy pressed yes and suddenly the blue delta symbol glowed and the wall opened up to form a small passage way into the building. Percy looked in and saw a set of stairs that lead deep into the Earth.

Percy took out his bronze shield and Riptide from his inventory. He then poured half a bottle of water over his head and put the rest away for later. He popped open Riptide's cap causing the sword to enlargen.

Percy then walked down into the dark dungeon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see a spelling mistake please tell me in the comments

As Percy walked deeper and deeper into the dungeon he was seriously beginning to wonder whether he was sane or not. After all what basically happened was is that he was offered a dangerous life or death situation and instead of waiting or even saying no, he leapt right in.

Percy kept walking however, there was no turning back now. "Status," Percy called out and his status page opened up;

Percy Jackson

Health-200/200

Mana-100/100

The Gamer

Title-Son of Poseidon

(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)

Level-4 Exp-1050/1200

Race-Demigod

STR-6

VIT-1(+22)=3

DEX-3(+22)=5

INT-9

WIS-5

LUC-3

POINTS-7

MONEY- 50$/10D

Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is unaware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.

Status- demigod, giving Percy - +2 VIT, +2 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.

Percy noted his base Vit and Dex was very very low, and so was his luck. He knew he should be saving up points but seeing these stats right now, he would die if he held back.

So thinking quickly Percy used the remaining of his points and improved his Vit, Dex and made things a lot more balanced, his new stats were;

STR-6

VIT-4(+2)=6

DEX-4(+2)=6

INT-9

WIS-5

LUC-6

Points-0

With this he might just make it out alive. Percy kept walking and after sometime the stairs stopped descending and Percy found himself on the beginning of a long corridor. The pathway was made out of bricks and torches hung off the walls light the path ahead.

Gripping Riptide tighter Percy walked forward, his son of Poseidon perk was down, the water he used on himself had dried up by the time he got down here. Hopefully the first thing that he will have to fight won't outright kill him.

Just as Percy finished taking 10 steps forward in front of him a portion of the side walls collapsed. Out of the hole in the wall walked a skeleton, yes a moving skeleton. It was white, duh, and had a sword on one hand and a shield on the other. It had a viking designed helmet along with fur boots, obviously it was the skeleton of a viking.

'Observe' Percy thought,

Skeleton Lv-7

HP:500 MP:75

A skeleton that had been revived from the dead by the power of the Labyrinth. It uses these tools it used in it's life but is now far more deadly as it has nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

Kill to gain-25 Exp

Percy eyed the thing, it looked mean. There were scars over its bones, meaning that it probably had a lot of people attacking it, also meaning it has a lot of experience in fighting. This will not be easy.

Percy moved his heavy shield forward in front of him and approached the skeleton. The skeleton in turn drew its sword out and approached Percy. It then dashed forward and mashed its shield up against Percy's.

The sudden moment surprised Percy, but he kept calm. Percy held the shield lock as he struggled to push up against the skeleton's shield. He then decided to give up a losing fight. He shoved the shield away and quickly moved backwards. The skeleton charged forward with an overhead strike but Percy was faster.

Percy swung riptide threw the skeleton, and like cutting butter with a hot knife, Riptide tore into the skeleton's ribcage and spine cutting it in half.

Percy saw the skeleton's crumble into dust and vanish as suddenly Percy was all alone again.

'That's it? That's all? Seriously?' Percy then looked at the spot where the skeleton was knocked down and saw something was left behind. Was that…..did he just score some loot?

Percy picked up what was dropped and saw a 5$ bill and a piece of bone. Percy used observe of the piece of bone;

Bone piece, (crafting item.)

It's a piece of bone, what do you want it to do? Sing?

Percy then inspected the 5 dollar bill, it looked real, and felt real. He put it in his inventory and his amount of money increased to 55$.

'Holy shit this money must be real!' Percy then looked further down the long corridor with a look of greed in his eyes, 'if all the skeletons are this easy, and they give this much of money, then this is going to be so easy.'

Percy then lifted Riptide over his head and charged with a battle cry, "AHHH!"

5 minutes later,

Percy was running for his life. Behind he was a horde of skeletons chasing him. "This so wasn't supposed to happen!"

Further inside the corridor was a large room where Percy was ambushed by several skeletons all from different parts of the world. They had been too much for the demigod and so Percy did the only logical thing, he fucking bolted.

Percy turned around, there were still three skeletons chasing him, with the rest 20 a little far behind. That meant the ones following him were the fastest. Percy grinned and quickly turned around and swung Riptide across the corridor.

The skeletons were all taken back in surprise and since they were standing side by side in a very small corridor they couldn't maneuver properly. Riptide turned them all to dust and Percy quickly grabbed all all the lot that fell down which totaled to 20$ and 1 D.

Percy threw them into his inventory and then looked to see the rest of the skeletons changing him. Percy went into his inventory and grabbed a bottle of water. "Water control," Percy said and opened the cap and gathered the water in the form of a sphere.

Percy then ordered the water to form into a crescent moon and sharpened the edges. Percy then launched the crescent shaped water blast at the horde of skeletons approaching him. Immediately the first few rows of the skeletons fell down, Percy had killed 10 of them in one attack.

However now they were too close, and Percy didn't have enough time to take out another water bottle from his inventory. So he started to run again. Percy quickly reached the bottom of the stairs which he came from and quickly climbed up.

After a few steps Percy turned to see the skeletons following him. He then swiped at them with Riptide easily cutting off their head due to their lower standing. Percy swung left and right until they all were ripped into nothing but golden dust.

Percy then promptly collapsed to his knees panting from exhaustion. He really need more stamina. After a moment to catch his breath Percy noticed a box in front of him.

You have leveled up!

+5 stat points!

+50HP

+25MP

The Exp must be from all the skeletons he had just slaughtered. Percy then quickly pulled up all his stats;

Percy Jackson

Health-250/250

Mana-125/125

The Gamer

Title-Son of Poseidon

(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)

Level-5 Exp-475/2400

Race-Demigod

STR-6

VIT-4(+3)=7

DEX-4(+3)=7

INT-9

WIS-5

LUC-6

POINTS-5

MONEY- 75$/11D

Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is unaware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.

Status- demigod, giving Percy - +3 VIT, +3 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.

Percy noticed his demigod status also went up, must be something to do with him leveling up. But it didn't do that when he evolved from Lv-2 to Lv-4, meaning it must be only for every 5 levels.

Ping!

For your logical thinking you have gained +1 Wis!

Well that's convenient. Percy then closed the open boxes and quickly gathered all of his loot. He got 100$ and 12 D! It was amazing, he felt great! If things kept progressing in this speed he would have enough money to pay his own school fees, his mom wouldn't have to work so much now.

Percy quickly put the money in his inventory and then looked at the other thing he got;

Helmet of Troy

A helmet worn by a Trojan soldier who was reborn as a skeleton. This helmet is specially made to attract people's attention to it's bright red poof on top while the wearer strikes the distracted target.

20% chance of distraction

Durability-7/10

The helmet was black with a red poof on top. It's sides were sharp and looked like they would cut someone if they were to slap the wearer in the face.

Percy lifted the helmet and put it on. The helmet was surprisingly very comfortable and fitted Percy's head very well, it must be a one size fits all kind of deal.

Percy then quickly made way further inside the dungeon eager for more loot. But as he was walking along the empty corridor a thought struck him, 'what determines the amount of loot I get?'

Percy then brought up his stats and pressed Luc;

Luc-6

Luck determines your luckiness. This is useful in certain skills and also determines what you get as loot. The higher your luck the more chance you get of obtaining higher loot

Percy's eyes widened at this, this, this was what he needed. He then quickly put all his stat point in Luc;

Luc-11

There was no normal way of increasing luck that he knew of, something would have to do for now. Percy then continued and came upon the large room from where the skeletons came from. Percy searched the room for loot and found nothing of value, other than some pots;

Pots,

Items to hold stuff in. Value-2D

So Percy put a couple of pots in his inventory and quickly walked out of the large room. As Percy moved deeper and deeper into the dungeon he started to observe more and more things, always on the lookout in case a skeleton decided to jump out at him.

His caution proved true as on the second left he took a skeleton jumped down from the roof with a spear in mid thrust. Percy however was ready and the demigod quickly moved into the skeleton's defence and away from the spear.

Percy held his shield up and bashed it into the skeleton's face breaking a few teeth. Percy then slashed with Riptide and the skeleton disappeared into dust. After collecting another 10$ Percy noticed the skeleton also left behind a spear.

Percy picked up the spear and used Observe;

A Greek spear,

A basic spear used by the Spartans of old. It's simple design also for easy control and deadly precision.

Attack-20 x Dex

Percy quickly put the spear into his inventory, he didn't need it right now.

Ping!

What now…..

A new skill has been made due to constant use!

Sword Mastery, Lv-1 (80%)

Allows user to freely handle swords.

5% more damage when using swords.

Huh, not bad. Percy then closed the box and quickly moved further down the dungeon until he came to a door. Quickly going inside Percy found himself in what looked like a theater stage. Percy stood on the stage while the audience members were filled with skeletons. There were hundreds of them in the seats.

Percy paled, this was to much, this was far too much. He turned to leave but the door he came from wasn't there any more and all that was there behind him was a big red curtain. Percy looked again at the skeletons, but they weren't looking at him, they were looking at one of the balconies.

Percy turned to his right and there sitting back in a comfortable looking chair was a man covered in red armor with a red skull as a helmet. His chest was designed to look like a ribcage while his knees and elbows looked like skulls as well. Behind him was a large red blade that looked about 5 feet long, almost as big as Percy.

"Welcome explorer!" the red armoured man said with a wave of his hands, "you have taken your first steps towards a new world! The world of the dead! See before you all the skeletons of those who stood where you stood and failed."

Percy's eyes widened, all these skeletons….were all like him? He looked at the red man who was still monologuing.

"And now Mr. explorer, you die. But in your death you will be reborn as my minion and you will serve me. And that will be a great honour I assure you to serve me, the great ZED!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Zed? That's your name? Zed?"

The man nodded, "yes, scary is it not?"

"Ah...not really no."

"Nonsense Zed is a wonderfully scary name?"

Percy scowled at that, "not really. Zed is kind of a weak name. Like the kind you give a dog you just adopted from the pound."

The man scowled, or at least looked like he was scowling, he was wearing a helmet after all, "Zed is a plenty scary name! My mother said so!"

Oh this is was to easy, "really did your mommy also say your were handsome and say there was no one scarier than you?"

The name nodded enthusiastically, "yes, now you understand why Zed is a scary name."

"Mama's boy."

The man looked shock, "I am not a mama's boy!"

"You are totally a mama's boy. I beat she picks out your armor as well huh?"

"As a matter of fact yes my mother did pick out my armour but that has nothing to do with this!" Slowly some of his skeletons started laughing at Zed, "silence! I am not a mama's boy!"

Percy simply shrugged and then,

Ping!

A new skill has been made through your act of taunting,

Taunt, Lv-1 (50%)

You can cause your opponent to lose their cool and do something stupid.

5% chance of working

"Enough of this!" Aed roared out and everything went silent, "you boy will die and I will enjoy feasting on your meat!"

Percy gripped Riptide tighter, 'looks like the only way out of this is throught it.'

Ping!

Quest Alert!

Survive the horde of skeletons! And then defeat Zed!

Rewards,

+3 stat points

?

Failure,

Death

YES/NO?

Percy quickly pressed yes and got ready for the fight of his life. He reached into his inventory and grabbed as many water bottles as he could. He threw them into the air and cut them open with Riptide. Most fell to the round while some splashed on him.

You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!

+1000 HP

+1000 MP

All wounds are healed

All ailments cured

Water Breathing ability active

Percy grinned at that box, it seemed the large puddle he now found himself standing in counted as a water body so this environmental advantage of his kicked in. As long as he was in this water puddle he was safe.

The skeletons then charged, it seems Zed was curious as to how Percy could summon water bottles out of nowhere, but after he saw Percy's smile he decided that is was better to kill first and ask questions later.

The first wave of skeletons crashed onto Percy but the boy held his ground. With the +20 bonus of the son of Poseidon perk Percy had enough strength to not only push the skeletons back with his shield but he managed to cut down half of them with his blade.

Percy then moved like a force of nature in the form of a human. His blade spun faster and faster and moved in a blur as he cut down skeleton after skeleton. Suddenly a spear found itself between Percy's ribs.

The pain was bad, but the HP lost was worse. Percy's Gamer's body and Gamer's mind kicked in. He pushed through the pain and pushed the spear out of his body. He felt his blood drip out and onto the stage, and Percy finally had enough.

"Water control!" Percy shouted and challenged his mana into the puddle he and the skeletons were standing in. Suddenly the water under the feet of all the undead skeletons turned into spike and the skewered the skeletons, tearing them apart.

Ping!

Due to formation of a new water control attack and heavy use, the skill has leveled

Water Controlling Lv-5 (74%)

Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.

Cost-16 MP per minute

Special attack- Water Spikes-500 Damage cost 100 MP

Percy now stood, his HP and MP low;

HP-560/1250

MP-600/1125

His regeneration rate was improved due to his environmental advantage, but it wouldn't be enough. He had exhausted himself so much and it was only the first wave. There were still two more left.

Percy needed to think, he needed a clever plan in order to escape this. Most of his powers are useless here. The only thing that can help him is the Water Spikes attack he just made up. That would be great, but the skeletons know about my water and will be afraid to come close.

Percy then noted most of the skeletons were looking at him in awe and fear, he needed to take advantage of this. Quickly Percy reached into his inventory again and took out several pancakes and started to stuff them into his mouth.

Zed and the rest of his skeleton army just looked on in wonder as Percy kept stuffing himself over and over again with food. Where did it all come from, and more importantly where did it all go?!

Zed finally shook his head clear of his stray thought and looked to his army, "don't just stand there, get him!"

The skeletons looked at Percy and then at Zed and then sighed, they hated their boss. Quickly the ones with spears stepped forward and threw their weapons at Percy, hoping to end this without getting to close.

Percy saw the weapons coming for him and quickly acted. He summoned the water around himself, "water shield" he cried out and all the spears impaled and stopped right into the shield.

Percy then manipulated the water and gathered all the spears on the surface of his shield. He turned them around and then launched them full force into the crowd of skeletons kills tens of them in one strike.

Ping!

Due to skilled usage and discovery of a new use, skill has leveled up!

Water Controlling Lv-6 (40%)

Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.

Cost-16 MP per minute

Special attack- Water Spikes-200 Damage cost 100 MP

Special defence- Water shield-30/30 Durability cost 150 MP

Percy grimaced, things were not looking good, he ran out of eating had restored all of his HP and MP, but after that last attack they were now;

HP-1250/1250

MP-400/1125

He needed to end this now. Percy turned to Zed who was bust trying to rally all his troops. Percy capped Riptide and grabbed his spear in the inventory. He aimed at the red clad man, his Dex was a 6, meaning he had decent aim. Percy lined up the shot and threw with all his might.

The spear flew true and hit Zed right below the knee where his leg armor joints were exposed.

Percy grinned at that and quickly used water control and formed several more water spear and threw them all at Zed, this would cause his environmental bonus to vanish, but it was a now or never kind of deal.

Percy's spears flew and all hit Zed, who was still struggling with the pain of the first spear. For the first time Percy used obser on Zed;

Zedukal, Lv-15

HP:1200/3000 MP:500/600

Race-Magician/Necromancer

Str-40

Vit-5

Dex-2

Int-34

Wis-2

Luc-0

A novice necromancer, Zedukal, or Zed, stole his uncles armour and a few spells and groomed his own personal army of skeletons. Most of them are weak, a great example of how weak Zed himself is. His sore spots are his mom and his acne.

Kill to gain- 1000 Exp.

Percy nearly laughed himself silly when he read the guy's bio. The idiot put all his points in strength! And he was a magician! He looked scary, but he honestly was all bark and no bite. Percy looked at the balcony Zed was in, he didn't look like he was going anywhere fast. Percy quickly jumped off stage and charged at the distracted group of skeletons.

Riptide sang as Percy swung it left, right, up and down. The tune Percy heard it sing out was comforting and slowly Percy left all else out listing to his blade move as it cut through his enemies.

Ping!Ping!

A skill has leveled up twice!

Sword Mastery, Lv-3 (40%)

Allows user to freely handle swords.

15% more damage when using swords.

The ping distracted Percy and he stopped his deadly dance and glanced around to see almost all of the skeletons were not all gone, either transformed into dust or slowly disappearing.

Percy quickly turned to Zed who was now standing by supporting himself with his giant sword. His left hand was out and all the remaining skeletons disappeared into smoke and flew into his open arms. After everything was cleared Zed roared, "RAAAAA!"

Zed's eyes glowed red underneath that red mask, he drew his big red sword and pointed it at Percy, "now you die! And I shall feast on your bones!"

Percy sighed and quickly jumped back onto the stage as Zed jumped out of the balcony and landed where he stood just a moment ago. 'Observe' Percy said;

Zedukal(Extreme mode), Lv-15

HP:1200/3000 MP:500/600

Race-Magician/Necromancer

Str-4000

Vit-5

Dex-2

Int-34

Wis-2

Luc-0

A novice necromancer, Zedukal, or Zed, stole his uncles armour and a few spells and groomed his own personal army of skeletons. Most of them are weak, a great example of how weak Zed himself is. His sore spots are his mom and his acne. Zed is now in his Extreme mode where his strength is increased by hundred times !

Kill to gain- 10,000 Exp.

Percy was sweating bullets. This is insane! Is strenght is so bloody broken! That thing isn't human! Percy's mind was moving a hundred miles an hour, he needed to fight smart and long distance, one hit from that blade and Percy is tomato paste!

Percy then realised something, the guy had It, meaning he had knowledge, but is Wis was a 2, meaning he had not idea what to do with that knowledge. So in a last ditch attempt to outsmart the asshole Percy reached into his inventory and pulled out all of his remaining water bottles. He drew and arm back and began throwing all of them at Zed.

Due to his low Dex, Zed couldn't doge one of the bottle, so he instead cut them all down with his sword causing the man to be drenched in smiled, this was just what he needed.

"I know you can't control water without touching it," Zed said smugly, "I am to smart for your tricks boy."

Percy raised any brow, why did he think Percy couldn't control water without touching it? Sure he always had some kind of physical contact with the water when using it, but that wasn't always the case. Zed is really making a jump in judgment here, but what else could you expect from a guy with 2 Wis points?

Percy simply smiled and raised a hand, "water control, water spikes." Obeying Percy's commands the water under Zed shot up and three spike of water pierced Zed through his chest. His mana reduced to;

Mana-100/125

Percy frowned at that but quickly Observed Zed's HP/MP;

HP-600/3000

MP-500/600

Shit he was still alive. Percy then looked on in shock as Zed roared to life and then broke free off of the water spike holding him in place. Two broke instantly, but one remained in place. Percy seeing this as his chance swung his shield like a discus and smiled as it hit Zed's head.

-300 HP! Critical strike

But before Percy could celebrate Zed broke free of the last water spike and launched himself at Percy. Luckily Percy was faster than Zed and managed a jump away from the man's initial strike, though the stage was now broken.

Percy then brought up Riptide just in time to block Zed's next attack, but the force behind was so great due to his strength, Zed pushed Riptide to the side and Percy was sent back with sheer strength alone.

Percy slide across the stage, a huge slash now on his chest due to the mere presence of the blade coming close to his body. As Percy rolled across the stage a trail of his own blood stained the wooden floor. Percy looked up, his eyes were seeing double, his head spinning.

HP-5/250

MP-100/125

Shit, this is bad. Percy looked up, his body drained of all energy, the only reason he could move now was due to his will to live. Zed was slowly coming towards him, his red blade being dragged behind him.

"You fought well boy," Zed said, "a worthy challenge for me."

Percy grinned through the pain, "shut it you acne covered mama's boy."

"Ah, stubborn till the bitter end," Zeb then raised his blade high above Percy's head, "any last words?"

"Yeah," Percy said as he looked up at Zed, "blood is made up of 90% water asshole." 'Water spike!'

Percy then poured the rest of his mana into the last attack. Zed's eyes widened and he looked down, he was now standing on a trail of Percy's own blood. But before Zed could even move a spike of blood pierced his head through his neck separating neck from body.

Percy smiled as the red sword Zed used landed on the side, "I win asshole."

Ping!

Skill has been leveled up due to unique use!

Water Controlling Lv-7 (1%)

Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.

Cost-15 MP per minute

Special attack- Water Spikes-210 Damage cost 95 MP

Special defence- Water shield-35/35 Durability cost 140 MP

Special control-Blood control-cost 50 MP per minute.

Ping!

Due to your uniques use of your skills you have gained +1 Wis!

Ping!

Due to the fact you survived nearly dying your Physical Endurance has leveled up thrice!

Physical Endurance, Lv.6 (78%)

Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.

18% less damage from physical attacks

Ping!

Due to the fact you survived nearly dying you have gained to tile: Deadman

Deadman- gives the user a boost of +40 in all stats if their HP is less than 20%.

Ping!

Quest Completed!

Survive the horde of skeletons! And then defeat Zed!

Rewards,

+3 stat points

A new title!

Total Exp- 13,625 Exp

Skeletons- 145 x 25= 3625 Exp

Zed(Extreme)= 10,000 Exp

Ping! Ping!

You have gained two levels!

Percy then suddenly felt himself surrounded by a veil of light and all his injuries and wounds all disappeared. Did me leveling up heal my wounds? Percy then pulled up his status page;

Percy Jackson

Health-350/350

Mana-175/175

The Gamer

Title-Son of Poseidon

(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)

Level-7 Exp-6900/9600

Race-Demigod

STR-6

VIT-4(+2)=6

DEX-4(+2)=6

INT-9

WIS-7

LUC-14

POINTS-10

MONEY- 185$/23D

Percy whistled at that, he had a lot of stats now, and the new title is pretty cool, but hopeful he will never come in a situation where he will need to use it. This match with Zed itself was to close for comfort. Percy really should learn not to jump into things.

Percy reached into his pocket and found Riptide there safe and sound. He quickly put it into his inventory and started to search the stage and the seats for all the loots left behind by the Skeletons and Zed.

In the end it took Percy an hour to find it all, since it was scattered all around the tether. His finally count of the loot was something like this,

Money- 1000$, 50 D

Items-

100 pieces of bones

20 spears

15 swords

3 helmets

1 full set of Knight's armor

Percy quickly Observed the Knight's armor;

Knight's Armor

Armor worn by the knights of Europe. This piece is made of metal plates overlapping each other to provide the perfect defence for the wearer, though it restricts moment.

Defence-30/30

Durability-9/10

Percy stuffed the armor into his inventory and then looked at the loot Zed himself gave off. It seemed increasing his luck payed off as it gave him some great loot.

In Front of him was a red gauntlet and the giant red sword Zed used. Quickly Percy observed the two,

Gauntlet of Kefka

The Gauntlet of Kefka, Zed's uncle, was stole by Zed and was used for his own plans. The power of the gauntlet release on the Int and the Wis of the wearer. It's ability is to raise from the dead and store inside it warriors that user has slain, and slain by the users minions.

Power level- (Int+Wis)% of total power of the summoned servant (meaning a level 100 warrior will be a Lv 5 servant when the gauntlet's power level is Lv-5)

Number of servants usable by the user- 2 (+1 for every 10 Int or Wis)

Sword of Kefka

The sword of Zed's uncle Kefka. This blade is just big and shiny, doesn't really do much. If one has the strength to lift it it may be a great weapon, or else it is just a hunk of metal.

Weight-300 pounds / 136 Kg

Attack- 140

Percy put the gauntlet on first and tried moving it around. Nothing happened, 'maybe I should put some mana into it.'

Percy then charged it with mana and watched as his vision became blurry and greyish. He could see the souls of the monsters he vanquished in the dungeon. He saw Zed, and his army of skeletons all waiting for him to pick one of them.

Percy of course picked the strongest of them all, Zed.

The gauntlet glowed red and out of the palm of his hand a smoky figure appeared and slowly the smoke solidified into the form of Zed in his red armor. He got on his knees, "what is thy bidding my master?"

Percy was first a little freaked out about the eerie similarities between Zed and Darth Vader from Empire strike back, but after another healthy dose of Gamer's mind Percy got over it quickly. Using Obser Percy saw the new Zed's stats,

Zedukal(Extreme mode), Lv-3.6

HP:144/144 MP:96/96

Race-Magician/Necromancer

Str-640

Vit-0.8

Dex-0.32

Int-5.44

Wis-0.32

Luc-0

A novice necromancer, Zedukal, or Zed, stole his uncles armour and a few spells and groomed his own personal army of skeletons. He now works for you.

Percy read it and nodded, it seemed since Percy's combined Int and Wis was 16 he got 16% of Zed to fight for him, which is still a lot.

"I wish for you to be my servant, protect me from danger and such," Percy said as he lifted his gauntlet high into the air to make sure Zed saw it.

"It will be done my master," Zed the transformed into smoke again and traveled into the gauntlet where suddenly around the red for warm a thick silver band was formed. 'Call upon me whenever you have need of my my master, I am your servant for eternity.'

Percy then quickly stored his gauntlet and the big sword inside his inventory and looked to the last thing he had gained from this trip, a book. It was brown and had a single label over it's cover, 'ID Create/Escape.'

Percy picked the book up and suddenly a blue notification came up;

You have obtained a skill book! Would you like to learn the skill, 'Instant Dungeon Create' & 'Instant Dungeon Escape'?

YES/NO?

Percy grinned, so this was the skill book Han was talking about. New skill here we come! Percy pressed the yes button and suddenly the book bursted into flames and new knowledge came into Percy's mind.

Ping!

You have learnt two new skills!

ID Create, Lv-1 (0%)

Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.

Current list-

Empty Dungeon- no monsters.

ID Escape, Lv-1 (0%)

Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.

Percy smiled at this and quickly closed the boxes. A lot happened in this dungeon. He faced death and came back stronger for it. Percy felt strong, like nothing could stop him now! He would become stronger, he would become the best there ever was and he will protect his mother! Now there was only one thing left to do.

Where the hell is the exit?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally forgot his chapter so here it is

Percy finally found the exit, it was literally the door in the back with the large neon-green exit symbol. After walking about three flight of stairs Percy came to a door which lead to same place he came from, underneath the principle's window.

Percy then quietly snuck to the main building and reached Mr. Brunner's office window. He opened the window and pulled himself in. He shut the window behind him and quietly put Riptide, now in ped form, back where he found it and hide the bronze shield behind the shelf where it was.

All this and Mr. Brunner wouldn't be any the-

"Good morning Mr. Jackson," came the sound of Mr. Brunner.

'Oh fuck,' Percy said as he turned around and there standing in the shadows was Mr. Brunner's still in his wheelchair.

"Oh hey Mr. Brunner fancy seeing you here," Percy said with grin, 'I am in so much shit!'

The half horse rolled forward and picked up Riptide from the table, "I advice you, next time you need a pen Mr. Jackson ask Mr. Underwood. Breaking into a teacher's office is a very serious crime even for Yancy academy."

Percy smiled, "yeah well I would Mr. Brunner but Grover keeps losing all his pens and I didn't just need the pen, I needed the sword as well."

Mr. Brunner looked at Percy in shock, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Mr. Jackson."

"Oh cut the act," Percy's grin now threatened to split his face, "Chiron."

"Percy I assure you given my current state," he said pointing to his legs, "I cannot be a centaur. Though I am flattered to think of me as a legendary teacher,"

Percy then Observed the chair Chiron was using;

**Chiron's magical wheelchair,**

**Whenever Chiron needs to go in disguise in the human world he uses this chair which has a pocket dimension inside it, to hide his legs. Chiron likes his chair very much and will shoot an arrow up your behind if you damage it.**

Percy smiled, "it's a pocket dimension that contains your legs from the outside world."

Chiron's eyes were now like saucers, "that is a very interesting theory Mr. Jackson bu-"

"I have also seen Grover's goat legs and Mrs. Dodd's bat wings."

Chiron's mouth was open so wide it looked like it was going to catch a truck, "Percy I'm sure you have a very amazing imagination, but I assure you, I am not Chiron, Grover is not a Satyr and Mrs. Dodds is not Alecto."

Percy smirked, "I never said she was a fury Mr. Brunner. Nor did I say which fury she was."

Mr. Brunner quickly realised his mistake, "ah, I simply meant-"

"-Save it," Percy said as he walked to the window and opened it, "if you guys still want to pretend and all that it's fine by me. Later Mr. C."

Percy then jumped out of the window and snuck back to his dorm leaving a gobsmacked Mr. Brunner/Chiron behind.

Ping!

**Due to you lying through your ass, and somehow being oh so cool about it, a skill has been leveled and created!**

**Lying, Lv-4 (75%)**

**This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

**20% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

**Bullshiting-Lv-2, a combination of lying and the truth said in a very confident manner!(NEW SKILL!)**

Ping!

**Through constant use a skill has leveled up!**

**Sneaking, Lv-5 (15%)**

**Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

**30% chance of not getting caught.**

**30% chance of critical strike.**

Percy finally reached his dorm and by the time he climbed into bed it was already 2 in them morning. He smiled, closed his eyes and let himself be dragged into the bliss that was sleep.

* * *

Ping!

**You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured**

Percy woke up better than ever and quickly saw that Grover was still asleep, stupid little goat man must have been talking to Juniper or something.

Percy quickly got ready for class but all the while his mind was spinning about what he should do. His stats yesterday was pathetic, and him spending so much points on stats like Str and Dex were useless because in the end he could have improved on all of them on his own.

So far he knew he couldn't do any real training here in Yancy academy. It would be very strange for a boy who never exercised to suddenly start doing weights and go jogging every morning. But then again a bigger shock would be him studying, and he has done that and the world is still spinning.

But since school ends in like 20 days Percy would eventually move back home, that would be the perfect time for him to start training for real. It would also give him a reason to not be in the same house as Gabe.

Percy quickly went to the cafeteria where there was absolutely no one there. Percy looked at a clock on the wall and saw it was 6 in the morning. So while the food was ready no one was there to eat it.

Percy looked around and saw the chef in the back making more food while in front of him was a huge stack of pancakes and some fruits. Percy Observed them;

**Apple-Fruit-restores 5% of HP**

**Orange- Fruit- restores 4% of MP**

**Banana- Banana- restores 3% of HP and MP**

Ping!

**Due to you using Observe a lot it has leveled up by one!**

**Observe Lv-5 (30%)**

**By Observing a target one will get information about said object**

**-Max HP,MP, stats and info and will give their opinion of you.**

Seeing the stats of the fruits Percy quickly shoved a huge amount of them into his inventory. He then moved the inventory to on top of the tower of pancakes, put it horizontally and then lowered it down on the stack of pancakes.

After this raid of food Percy ran out, after all if the chef thinks he ate all of it Percy would be in so much trouble.

Finally he had in his inventory;

**50 pancakes**

**7 Apples**

**6 Bananas**

**10 Oranges**

Smiling at this Percy then went to the library, the one thing Yancy academy is good for, other than the fact an entrance to the labyrinth is here.

Eventually Percy reached the library and took the first book that interested him, 'Greek Myths and Legends.' He then read the book page to page and after the quick read found that he understood everything that was said there!

It was so amazing for him to have done this, no he felt like nothing could stop him!

Ping!

**Due to constant use skill has leveled up!**

**Language: Modern English, Lv-15 (10%)**

**Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now near grade level-College+**

**+10% reading speed**

Percy looked at the stats and was surprised, he honestly didn't think that stat would level up any further. Percy then realised that he didn't know the limit of how much he could level up. So far what should have been the end of a skill, wasn't. Maybe he had no level cap?

Either way Percy put the book away and grabbed another one and quickly after checking it out he left for class. There he saw Grover looking at him with a blush on his check, 'ah Mr. Brunner must have told him that I knew he was Satyr.'

"Hey G-man," Percy said with a smile as he sat beside him, "how's it going?"

"H-hey Percy," Grover said with a weak smile, "I-I was just wondering how did you-"

"Let's talk about this later G-man okay?" Percy said with a smile, "don't want mortal to here what we are talking about do we?"

Grover nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Percy took out his new book and began reading it.

"Are you actually reading a book Jackson?" came the oh so annoying voice of Nancy Bobofit, "I thought you were to stupid for that."

Percy grinded his teeth, "yeah I was, but it's never too late. By the way Nancy you should probably leave seeing as you are allergic to studying and all. Don't want you to choke and die or something. Wait...or the second hand stay please I insist."

Nancy glared at Percy and turned around and walked away. 'AH! That stupid girl!'

Percy looked at her standing with her friends laughing and something inside of him got pissed off. He needed to prank her, now. But there was no water bottles nearby, something Nancy now did on purpose after the first time Percy pranked her.

Just then an idea struck him, and Percy smirked, blood control. "Water control," Percy whispered and sent out his mana towards Nancy's feet in order to control them and pull them out from under her.

Ping!

**You cannot use blood control on anyone with a level below yours, nor can you use it on anyone with 20 more levels than you. This can change with the level of blood control.**

What the fuck? Percy wondered and looked at the rules for blood control. Well what do you know, no controlling weaklings or big monsters. Seems Percy is going to have to level it up if he wanted the really good stuff.

Sighing Percy turned back to his book and began reading, soon the teacher walked in and Percy put the book away.

Ping!

**Due to you listing in class your Int has gone up by +1!**

It was the end of the classes and Percy smiled at that. It seemed he would be getting this bonus until his Int didn't suck balls. But the rewards was worth all the things he had to do to get it. It wasn't easy for someone with Dyslexia to learn in class, usually it would take far longer for that to happen.

So Percy took it in stride, but in the last class, Greek Mythology, Mr. Brunner had an announcement, "now class as you all remember," sarcasm, "the field trip to the American Museum of Natural History will be tomorrow. So go to bed early, pack light and make sure to bring your notes because the things we see there will be on the test."

Percy and Grover got up and then Mr. Brunner spoke up again, "oh and Mr. Jackson, Mr. Underwood come with me to my office."

Percy and Grover looked at each other and shrugged, they both knew exactly why this was happening.

Soon Percy found himself in Mr. Brunner's office along with Grover. "It's strange being in this place during the day," Percy said chuckling to himself.

Mr. Brunner sighed, "Percy do you know why you are here?"

Percy nodded, "yup. You two are finally going to not act like a bunch of failed actors and come clean with me."

Mr. Brunner sighed, "yes well I suppose our acting could be better, especially if you saw through them."

"Hey! Is that an insult?" Percy asked crossing his arms.

"But Percy how did you know?" Grover asked him, "I mean come on it takes a long time for people to even believe that the Mythological world even exists, longer to come to terms with that fact."

Percy shrugged, "I have a cool attitude. Plus I mean once you see a rainbow video message from your best friend to his girlfriend who is a tree spirit all doubt kind of goes out the window."

Grover sighed and rubbed his head, "ah I knew that was a mistake."

"Hehe, chill man," Percy said and then turned to Mr. Brunner, "so why does a Fury want to kill me?"

Mr. Brunner chuckled, "haha, straight to the point I see. very well. You see Percy there is something you should know. It's about your dad. You see-"

"-He's Poseidon, ya I know," Percy said with a blank face.

"Wait….what?" Mr. Brunner asked, "how do you know that?"

"I have the ability to breath underwater. A greek goat for a best friend and the legendary greek centaur Chiron for a teacher. I don't have a dad, plus every time I go swimming it feels like I'm invincible. Not that far a guess."

Grover and Mr. Brunner looked at Percy wide eyed. Their look of surprise was extremely funny, if only he had a camera…..

Finally Mr. Brunner collected himself, "Percy are you sure?"

To answer him Percy opened his arms and commanded the water in the flower vase on Mr. Brunner's table. It jumped out of the vase and then came to Percy and took the form of a trident.

"I think he's sure," Grover said as Percy chuckled at his friend. Quickly the demigod sent the water back to where it came from and turned to his two protectors.

"Percy you are in danger," Mr. Brunner said and then launched into his tale.

Some time later,

"So let me get this straight. One someone has stolen Zeus's lightning bolt and Hades helmet of Darkness. Two everyone thinks my dad did it and he used me to do it. And three now everyone wants to kill me. Did I get all that?" Percy asked.

"Exactly," Chiron said nodding, "I sure you understand now why you need to lay low Percy."

Percy immediately shook his head, "oh hell no. I'm going to find who ever stole this lightning bolt and I'm going to shove it up their ass! And if Alecto get's in my way I'll do the same to her!"

Ping!

**Quest Alert!**

**Summer quest!**

**Find the Lightning bolt of Zeus and the Helm of Darkness of Hades before June 21st**

**Find the real thief and his ass!**

**Don't die**

**Reward,**

**100,000 Exp**

**?**

**?**

**Failure,**

**You guessed it, death**

**Mom's death as well.**

**YES/NO?**

Percy saw the consequences of failure and almost didn't want to accept the quest, but if he did he would at least have a chance to save his mom. If he didn't accept the is a chance she might die and he won't get a chance to save her.

Percy pressed yes and turned to Grover and Chiron who were looking at Percy as if he was mad, "what?"

"Percy as much as you want to clear you name fighting Alecto is crazy!" Grover said, "is a fury! And she is so mean!"

Percy waved Grover off, "nah I'll be okay."

"No Percy you will no," Mr. Brunner said in a dangerous tone, "this isn't a game Percy. You will not under any circumstance fight Alecto, she is dangerous, far better trained demigods that you have died in her hands."

Percy seeing the serious look in Chiron's face nodded. "Okay," Percy said and slowly walked away. He knew Chiron was right, but he also knew one way or another Alecto would come after, why? Maybe it was because of his cool hair or something.

"Here catch," Chiron called out. Percy turned and saw Riptide being thrown towards him.

Percy caught the pen easily and looked at Chiron in surprise.

"A little insurance in case Alecto tries something when we are not there," Chiron said smiling at him, "take of that blade Percy, it has a long and terrible history."

Percy nodded and quickly left the two protectors alone.

"He is getting pretty strong for a demigod who hasn't even be claimed yet," Grover told Chiron who simply nodded.

"Yes, and he has a brilliant mind. He managed to guess that my chair was a pocket dimension that housed my horse body with just a look."

"Guessed?" Grover asked surprised, "really?"

"Indeed, that boys have the eyes of a hawk and the wisdom of a child of Athena, which is a strange combination if ever."

Grover simply nodded and quickly the two started speaking about camp and other details related to the divine world.

* * *

The next day,

Percy looked out the window of the bus as they passed through a tunnel to enter New York. In his hand was a book which he borrowed from the library early in the morning.

Percy spent the night studying and improving his Int which raised by 2 points due to the fact that Percy's reading skills was now improved, hence his Int improved every time he read a book. His present Int stats were;

**INT-12**

He then spent the rest of the night collecting more empty bottle from the recycling bin and filled them all with water and put them into his inventory.

Percy went to bed at around 1 in the night and woke up fresh as a daisy. The students were then quickly shoved into a school bus and sent to New York.

By the time of they reached the museum Percy's Int had risen by 1 more point. It seemed the amount of book he had to read was 3 before he gained a point. Which mean the number of book he would need to read will only increase as his Int became more and more.

**INT-13**

Percy was paired up with Grover and the group of Yancy students entered the American Museum of Natural History Inside they were lead straight on throw and the field trip began. Percy used, 'Observe' on everything.

It seemed most of the piece here were all original, while some were fake. Percy knew that if he just casually mention the statue of Hecate was actually made in 1200 AD and not in 90 BC people would lose their shit.

Soon the class was separated into several smaller groups and were told to meet back in the Greek exhibition in one hours time.

Grover and Percy casually strolled around the museum looking at the Egyptian stuff like their gods and all that. Grover then excused himself to go the bathroom leaving Percy all front of a painting of what Observe said was Ra the main of of the Egyptians.

It seemed the Egyptian gods were real, judging by the various magical properties Percy was seeing in each artefact there. Soon enough after Grove was done with his business the two joined the main group who were now surrounding Mr. Brunner.

"Now who can tell me what this statue is?" Mr Brunner asked pointing at a statue next to him.

Percy raised his hand, "that's Kronos the titan of time. And that statue is of him eating his children."

Chiron nodded, "very good Mr. Jackson yes this is Kronos the father of..."

Percy tuned the rest of it out, after all he already knew all that stuff. Instead he began looking around and saw a painting of the three Furies on the corner. Suddenly an idea came into Percy's head. It would be breaking his promise with Mr. Brunner but it was simply too good a chance to give up, also he could feel Mrs. Doods looking at him with blood lust due to his detect blood lust skill.

Ping!

**Quest Alert!**

**Defeat Mrs. Dodds!**

**Rewards,**

**Anger of Alecto perk**

**3000 Exp**

**Failure,**

**Death, isn't it always?**

**YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and cleared his throat. "Ah Mr. Brunner what is that?" Percy asked out loud cutting Chiron's lecture about the Olympians.

Chiron looked at what Percy was pointing at and nodded, "ah yes, that Percy is a painting of Alecto and her sisters, the three Furies."

Percy could see in the corner of his eyes Mrs. Dodds was grinning, "oh? And what's so special about them Mr. Brunner?"

"Well Percy The Furies were said to be the most trusted agents of Hades and are known as a bad omen of sorts. Some say they are the daughters of Uranus blood when Kronus castrated him."

"So they are made out of male genitalia?" Percy asked getting snickers from the rest of his class and a gasp from Grover and a look of surprise from Mr. Brunner.

"Well...yes."

"Huh, no wonder she kind of looks like a bitch," Percy said nodding his head.

"Percy don't say that!" Grover said as he looked to Mrs. Dodds whose eyes were turning red in rage.

"Say what? That she's a bitch?"

"Yes!"

"But you agree too don't you Grover?" Percy asked with a shit eating grin, "she's such a bitch."

"Percy don't-" Mr. Brunner began, but Percy interrupted him.

"Weeelll Alecto's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch to the all the boys and girl!"

Grover became as white as paper while Chiron could only watch on in horror and shock. Percy then jumped away from the group and grabbed a water bottle holding it up like a mic.

"On Monday's she's a bitch on Tuesday she's a bitch and Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch. On every Sunday just to be different she's a king kong level BIATCH!" Percy then pointed to Mrs. Dodds, "come on you know the words!"

"Have you ever meet the furry call Alecto she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean old bitch and has stupid hair, and she's bitchest bitch in the whole wide world! Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch she's a stupid bitch! Alecto's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!

"I really mean it, Alecto, she just a big dumb stupid bitcccch, oh yeah!" Percy then looked up saw Mrs. Dodds was barely holding it together. Her hair was on edge and her teeth were growing out into fangs. Her eyes turned red and her left eye kept twitching.

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!

**Due to constant use skill has leveled up!**

**Taunt, Lv-5 (90%)**

**You can cause your opponent to lose their cool and do something stupid.**

**25% chance of working**

Ping! Ping! Ping!

**Due to overwhelming bloodlust skill has leveled up!**

**Detect bloodlust, Lv-7 (30%)**

**This skill will detect any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill.**

**Will detect within 50 feet and will tell origin.**

'About time,' Percy said grinning. Quickly Mr. Brunner took control of the situation. He still couldn't believe what Percy had done, but he had to believe the boy knew what he was doing.

"Children," Mr. Brunner called out, "let's all go out for lunch yes?" He and Grover quickly then lead everyone out and used the Mist to try and make most of them forget about what Percy just did.

Once everyone left Mrs. Dodds and Percy alone the two eyed each other, ready to attack in a moments notice. Observe,

**Alecto Fury of Hades**

**Level 49**

**HP-4900/4900**

**MP-2600/2600**

**Race-Fury**

**Str-40**

**Vit-45**

**Dex-50**

**Int-39**

**Wis-41**

**Luc-10**

**Alecto is a Fury of Hades who does his bidding. Right now she has been assigned to observe Percy Jackson, and if he is a demigod of Poseidon or Zeus, to kill him. And right now she is going to do so even if he isn't a demigod, seriously Percy is in big trouble.**

Percy grinned at this and quickly readied Riptide which was still in his pen form. The in front of his eyes Alecto started to transform into the creature that attacked a few nights ago with bat wing and blood red eyes. Her teeth grew into crooked fangs and he claws looked like they were itching to slice something up. And going by the way she was looking at Percy it was probably him.

"Wow grandma what great big eyes you have," Percy said as he slowly took a few steps back in fear. What? He couldn't get scared? You try facing a demon straight from hell itself and be cool and shit.

"I'll slice you up Jackson!" Alecto cried out and pounced forward clearing the 15 feet gap between them in a single leap, but Percy was already moving.

Percy bent low and moved forward. His used his thumb and flicked Riptide's cap open and swung the pen as it transformed into a sword.

Alecto flapped her wings to try and get away, but she had too much forward momentum and barely managed to avoid being completely impaled by Percy blade.

"AH!" Alecto cried out and flew back and landed far away from Percy. Riptide had sliced into Alecto's shoulder and blood was pouring out in liters. She then got up still holding her shoulder, "I underestimated you Jackson, never again!"

She then turned around and ran into the next room with Percy quickly following her.

Ping!

**Quest Alert!**

**Chase Alecto through the Museum. Defeat the enemies she summons from the underworld but make sure not one artefact in the museum is destroyed.**

**Reward,**

**+500 Exp for every artefact saved**

**1 prize for every showroom concurred.**

**YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and went into the next room. The next room was the Roman exhibition and Percy found Alecto standing in the centre weaving around several different spells with her hands, "rise minions of Hades and protect your master!"

Suddenly out of the shadows of the room several skeletons popped out and all charged at Percy.

'Ah so this is the chase level of the game,' Percy though as he opened his inventory and brought out his shield and helmet. He put both of them on and charged the horde of skeletons. Due to his experience with fighting them Percy knew that the fastest way to kill a skeleton was to go for the spine.

Quickly Percy bashed the wave of skeletons and one by one tore through their ranks like butter. He then saw a skeleton back track trying to get away from him, but right behind him was a glass case containing a roman centurion's armour. Quickly Percy used his advance Dex and jumped over the skeletons he was fighting.

He grabbed the skeleton by the colour bone and threw him over his shoulder. The skeleton skidded across the floor but before he could get up Percy crushed his skull underneath his foot. Percy then looked at the other skeletons with a look of death in his eyes, " **touch these exhibitions and you die, again.** "

Ping!

**Due to you being so scary that you can even make the dead fear for their death a new skill has been created!**

**Blood Lust, Lv-1**

**You scare the shit out of your enemies**

**10% chance of working**

**5% scar** y

Percy swiped the box away and quickly began working on trimming down the swarm of skeletons. He hacked and slashed away, trusting his instincts. He trusted Riptide into the open helmet's of the skeleton, crushing their skulls quickly. He used his shield to block and to bash. And if he got the chance he used the edge to cut of bones wipe a quick and pierced swing of his shield.

Ping! Ping!

**Due to constant use of skill it has leveled up twice!**

**Sword Mastery, Lv-5 (20%)**

**Allows user to freely handle swords.**

**25% more damage when using swords.**

Percy quickly closed that and kept fighting. Soon he was the only one left in that room. He looked back and swore as he saw the door to another exhibition was left open. 'I'm going to need help for this shit,' Percy thought to himself and quickly brought out the gauntlet of Kefka.

Percy put the red gauntlet on and summoned Zed. The servant in red came out and bowed to Percy in one knee, "what is your order's my master?"

"We are chasing Alecto, the Fury of Hades. She is on the run, as we go through each room in chase of her we need to make sure none of the artefacts here are damaged in any way, got it?"

Zed nodded and quickly stood up straight, "I understand my master."

Percy nodded and opened his inventory. He reached for the sword of Kefka and pulled only the handle out. Why not the full sword? Because he couldn't lift the damn thing! Zed saw the handle and pulled it out of the inventory. Now with his servant armed Percy and Zed charged into the next room which was about the Japanese period.

There inside waiting for them was an army of skeleton samurai, or was that samurai skeletons? Either way the moment the saw Percy and Zed they all drew her katana and charged at Percy and Zed.

"I'll go left and you go right," Percy said and Zed nodded. Quickly the two charged and engaged in combat around 10 skeletons warriors each. Percy quickly blocked a skeleton with riptide and with his shield bashed the skeleton's skull in causing it to vanish.

Percy then turned ready to fight two skeletons at once but noticed none of the other were moving.

"Ah..what's wrong you guys?" Percy asked. The skeletons all pointed at one and that one then began engaging Percy in single combat while the others just watched. After quickly finishing him off Percy turned to the others and finally realised what was going on, "ah the code of the warrior huh? Only one on one fights?"

The skeleton's nodded and Percy grinned. He quickly dealt with them all with his sword skills alone;

Ping!

**Due to constant use a skill has been leveled up!**

**Sword Mastery, Lv-6 (71%)**

**Allows user to freely handle swords.**

**30% more damage when using swords.**

After Percy was done he helped Zed finish off his opponents and quickly the two left for the next room.

The last room was of a marble collection of various statues. And there standing in the centre was a huge statue of what looked to be a greek warrior. The statute was 40 feet tall, and had a sword at his hip while dressed in greek armour. On the statue's chest was several red marking each looking like ancient greek symbols, one's which Percy for some reason couldn't read.

Truly statues these days are amazing, this one is so lifelike that it blinked! Percy then noticed…..wait, blink? Percy looked in horror as the statue moved to his hip and slowly drew out his sword.

Percy's eyes flew all over the room and there in one corner was Alecto holding her injury still, she had nowhere else to run. She was however using her one free hand and performing several hand gestures.

Percy looked at her and then the red marking on the statue, she was controlling it, like him whenever he uses blood control!

Percy turned to Zed, "try to hold it back, but don't hurt it. It's an artefact of the museum too."

"What?!" Zed cried out, "are you shitting me? Are we looking at the same thing? Are you seeing the 400 foot statue? Are you!" Zed's complaining drew the attention of the statute and so the marble giant swung at Zed who brought his word just in time to save his own neck.

Percy moved towards Alecto, the only way to stop this thing without breaking it into pieces was to kill the one who controls it. But just as he was almost upon her a great marble sword landed right in front of Percy blocking his path.

Percy then looked up and quickly jumped away just as a giant marble foot came crashing down where he stood. Percy clicked his teeth, he needed a plan. He quickly moved away and towards the edge of the room while Zed got the things attention with a few insults.

Percy looked around the room and found a water tube, the kind they use in case of a fire, in the corner of the room next to the door which they came from. So Percy quickly ran to the water pipe and pulled the tube out. He then pointed it at the floor and pulled the lever of the pipe spraying water all over the floor.

Zed was holding himself, which is something to be said when fight a marble giant! But lucky every strike the giant made was always aimed from top to bottom, which meant all Zed had to do was hold his blade up and block the marble weapon.

"Hurry up!" Zed said.

"Give me a sec!" Percy cried back, 'sheesh where's all that, "what is your bidding"master attitude now?'

After a minute the water filled the room and Percy heard it;

Ping!

**You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

**+1000 HP**

**+1000 MP**

**All wounds are healed**

**All ailments cured**

**Water Breathing ability active**

Percy smiled. He then pointed the hose upwards and covered himself with water activating the son of Poseidon perk. Percy threw the hose to the side and then focused. He opened his eyes and his blue eyes were a storm, "water control."

The water on the floor then sprang upwards in the form of 4 large snakes. They coiled themselves around the marble giant and quickly restrained him from moving. Percy then reached into his inventory and pulled out a spear.

He reached back, took aim and threw it right across the room towards Alecto. The Fury saw the spear coming but was to tired to do anything about it. She was exhausted physically and magically. So she let the spear hit her and as soon as it did she roared in pain. The spear was not made of celestial bronze so it couldn't kill her, but you try having a spear stuck in your shoulder and try and ignore the pain.

Before Alecto could recover Percy was already standing before her. He then quickly brought down his blade slicing her neck. Percy then stood there panting, it was over, finally it was done.

Ping!

**Quest Completed!**

**Defeat Mrs. Dodds!**

**Rewards,**

**Anger of Alecto perk**

**3000 Exp**

Ping!

**Quest Completed!**

**Chase Alecto through the Museum. Defeat the enemies she summons from the underworld but make sure not one artefact in the museum is destroyed.**

**Reward,**

**+500 Exp for every artefact saved**

**1 prize for every showroom concurred.**

**Total Exp-6250 Exp**

**Monsters killed,**

**Skeletons killed- 50 x 25 Exp- 1250 Exp**

**Marble statue defeated- 1000 Exp**

**Quest Exp- 4000 Exp**

**Prizes' for showrooms concurred,**

**Roman- Imperial Gold Spear**

**Japanese- Scroll of sword techniques**

**Marble room- Skill book: Marble skin.**

**(All items are stored in inventory)**

**Anger of Alecto perk received!**

**Anger of Alecto- whenever the user succeeds in taunting an enemy they are infected with the Anger of Alecto which gives them double their strength but also makes them clumsy and highly ignorant of their surrounds.**

Ping!

**Congratulations on your first perk!**

**Perk- A perk is an ability that is always on, unless the user wishes them turned off. One can use several perks at the same time, only if the effects of one perk doesn't clash with the effects of any other Perk.**

Ping!

**You have leveled up!**

**Percy Jackson**

**Health-400/400**

**Mana-225/225**

**The Gamer**

**Title-Son of Poseidon**

**(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

**Level-8 Exp-3550/19200**

**Race-Demigod**

**STR-6**

**VIT-4(+2)=6**

**DEX-4(+2)=6**

**INT-13**

**WIS-7**

**LUC-14**

**POINTS-15**

**MONEY- 1185$/73D**

Percy closed all the boxes that appeared in front of him and checked his inventory and sure enough all the prizes he got were there. Percy quickly closed that and checked Alecto's dust to see whether she dropped something, and sure enough she did.

**Fangs and Claws of a Fury**

**The fangs and claws of a fury are very sought after in various circles. Is you know where to search for it you might a get a good prize for them**

**Value-200 D**

Percy quickly pocketed them all away and then raised his gauntlet, it was time for him to get a second servant. He channelled his mana into the gauntlet and saw the ocean of souls again. And there standing in the front of the all was Alecto in her bat form.

The gauntlet glowed and smoke came out of it as it took the form of Alecto. She quickly got down on her knees, "I live to obey master."

Percy then used the help of both of his spirits and quickly gathered the loot he got from the skeletons in the room before.

The total came up to,

**5 spears**

**4 swords**

**3 shields**

**17 helmets(I have no idea)**

**A bow**

**A quiver of arrows**

**Money- 650$ 20 D**

After gathering all this Percy immediately released Zed and Alecto, who went back into the gauntlet. Percy tossed the gauntlet, his shield and helmet into his inventory. Quickly Percy walked out of the museum, just as people started coming in again. Percy looked around and found Grover and Mr. Brunner waiting for him at the entrance.

"Ah Percy, victorious I see," Mr. Brunner said.

"Yeah, she gave me quite the run for my money," Percy said grining.

"Dude you are lucky to be even alive!" Grover said having the starting signs of a tantrum, "what were you thinking taunting her like that?! You are an untrained demigod who picked a fight with an immortal Fury!"

Percy shrugged it off but Mr. Brunner continued, "he is right Percy. This was a dangerous stunt you pulled. The plan was for you to act as normal as you could, but since you decided to throw that right out of the window I suppose it's time we bring you into the Camp."

"Camp?" Percy asked.

"For another time," Mr. Brunner, "for now go and have lunch and we will take of the people and the memory cleaning."

"Oh yeah how do you do that? I didn't see one mortal in there when Alecto was dragging me around through exhibition after exhibition."

"Mist," Chiron said in one world and quickly went to work dismissing the two boys.

"Hey Percy," Grover began, "why are you drenched?"


	7. Chapter 7

 

Percy sat in his desk with his exam paper in front of him. Maybe a few days ago Percy would be scared about failing or even writing his exam. But after his new ability he knew he could do good in this exam.

The coming days for the exam Percy spent grinding his Int and his English Language skill. He gained three levels and due to that he could read more book which gave him four stat points to Int;

**Language: Modern English, Lv-18 (40%)**

**Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now near grade level-College+**

**+25% reading speed**

**INT-17**

Percy had worked his ass off for all the extra stat points and so he didn't feel like he was cheating when he took this exam, not at all. Not at alllll…..well...maybe a little bit.

But either way Percy knew he was going to do well in his exams this year, maybe he won't get kicked out of this school by the end of the year, but then again he did technically kill a teacher.

And he said technically because thanks to Mr. Brunner's quick think no one remembers Mrs. Dodds and so he technically didn't actually kill her. Note to self, learn how to control the Mist.

Percy turned over his question paper and quickly took out his pen, not the kind that turned into a blade. He then activated his Gamer's mind and began filling out his answer sheet.

After a long forty minutes Percy put his pen down and quickly gave his paper for correction. He then walked out and realised he had the rest of the day to himself. Grover had his exams still, Mr. Brunner had to teach and well….huh Percy realised he didn't really have that many friends.

Shrugging Percy quickly walked back to his dorm and put away all his stuff. He changed into his blue hoodie/jeans combo and then went to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. There was no one there, since most of the students were writing their exams, except Nancy Bobofit. Has anyone noticed her name kind of sounds like Boba Fett? No? Just me? Okay moving on.

Percy grabbed a tray and and pulled on a huge amount of food, sneaking a few plate fulls into his inventory, and sat down near the window. As Percy slowly ate his food he started using Observe on everything trying to grind it up a level.

He then looked at Nancy and Observed her. What he saw was…..surprising;

**Nancy Bobofit Thief in making**

**Lv-4**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 100/100**

**Race- Human**

**Str-2**

**Vit-3**

**Dex-6**

**Int-2**

**Wis-1**

**Luc-6**

**Nancy Bobofit attends Yancy academy and is know to be a thief. She comes from a rich family and so only steals to gain attention from her parents who have promptly ignored her all her life. Nancy has trouble fitting in and most of the time makes enemies out of people she cares about.**

**She has a huge crush on Percy but has no idea what to do about that, hence she resorts to bullying to sort out her feelings.**

Percy felt extremely awkward now. She liked him? Like, like like him? It was strange knowing this when she didn't even tell him how she felt about him. But more than that Percy was kind of shocked. Nancy actually liked him? Then why was she always such a bitch?

Percy re-read the Observation box and started thinking that maybe, maybe, she didn't know how. She doesn't really look like she had that many friends, just people who use her or who she uses.

Percy then noticed she was looking back at him with a glare in her face, shit was he staring?

"Need something freak?" Nancy asked him.

'Wow she really needs to learn how to make a friend,' Percy thought to himself as he looked away. Nancy eventually looked away from Percy and the two did talk any more. 'Maybe this was for the best, maybe she will be alright', but there was still a nagging feeling inside Percy telling him to try and make friends with her. To try and be a good person to her.

Ping!

You have got to be kidding me,

**Quest Alert!**

**Make friends with Nancy Bobofit! By the time you leave school for summer make sure Nancy thinks of you fondly!**

**Rewards,**

**What you need a reward for being a good person? Okay fine,**

**3000 Exp**

**Failure,**

**You will be depressed that you didn't do anything to help her for the next few days.**

**YES/NO?**

Percy stared at the screen with his jaw wide open. Holy shit that is a lot of Exp for making someone your friend. Percy then pressed yes, not because of the reward, though that did help, but maybe he could help her.

Percy got up and put his lunch tray away and walked across the room. He walked up to Nancy and sat down in front of her. Nancy looked up shocked, but then quickly frowned, "what do you want freak?"

"Not a very nice thing to say Nancy," Percy said with his best smile, she is really making this whole be nice thing a challenge.

"I'm not a very nice person freak," Nancy snarled and looked back down to her book.

"Perseus Jackson," Percy said bring Nancy back from her studies.

"What?"

"That's my name, Perseus Jackson, I'm not sure whether I have a nickname or not but so far yeah, that's my full name."

"And what do you want me to do knowing that?"

"Nothing much," Percy said shrugging, "just thought you should actually now my name is all."

"Well Percy," she said spitting it out, "if you want something say it or else don't bother me, I'm very busy."

Percy looked at the book Nancy was reading, high school chemistry, their exam tomorrow, and just like that Percy got an idea, "need help with that?"

Nancy sighed, "look Percy I don't know what you're trying to do over here but it isn't going to work on me okay? So let me read in peace and we can this," she waited looking for the right words, "talking thing later."

"Hey I'm just saying if you need help I am more than willing to help out," Percy then got up and sat right next to Nancy and pulled her book away from her, "hum, molecular bonds huh?"

"Yeah, do you actually know something or are you just full of it?" Nancy said with a frown, damn did this girl really have a crush on him? She had major issues.

"Yeah, I do know something," Percy said with his trademark grin. Over the next hour Percy started to teach Nancy all he knew about the subject and Percy knew exactly how much he had to dumb it down for her, given her Int and Wis were 2 and 1 respectively. What really surprised in him though was the fact that Nancy's face light up like a christmas tree every time Percy taught her something, and she actually understood it.

Eventually time flew and before they knew it Percy and Nancy had spent the afternoon without insulting each other. Finally Percy had managed to teach Nancy basically everything she would need to know for the test and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Ping!

**Due to you teaching you gained a new skill!**

**Teaching, Lv-1**

**You impart on your student a piece of what you know.**

**(Wis+Int)% how much the person understands**

**+20% if their Int is lower than yours.**

'Sweet,' Percy thought, 'that means she understood 44% of what I taught her.'

Nancy then put all her stuff into her bag and stood up, "w-well ah...thanks I guess." She then slowly walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey wait up," Percy called out, "Nancy what are you doing later?"

Nancy shrugged, "nothing much. I would try and study but I doubt I would probably be able to learn anything new. So I suppose I will just have to revise what you taught me, you're a really good teacher by the way, I understood like half of what you taught me."

'Wow she actually complemented me!' Percy thought in surprise, 'maybe we can be friends.' "So you won't like be doing anything right now right?"

Nancy shook her head, "no. Why?"

"Then it's settled, come one I could use some ice cream," Percy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"W-wait what?" Nancy asked in surprise, "why ice cream?"

"I want ice cream," Percy said, he had a huge craving for ice cream, maybe it was a side effect of his teaching skill.

Ping!

**Wanting to eat ice cream is not a side effect of your teaching skill. You just want ice cream.**

Huh, never mind then. Percy then dragged Nancy to the gate of Nancy academy and then pulled her towards a tree and waited as they hide behind it under the shadows.

"What are we doing here?" Nancy asked as she looked over Percy's shoulder seeing a guard standing near the gate.

"The only place we can get ice cream is the ice cream parlour two blocks into town," Percy replied as he spied other ways to leave the school, "and since the gate is being watched we need another way to get in."

Nancy looked surprised at this, "I thought you were a goody two shoes Percy, didn't think you had the guts to sneak out of school."

Percy shrugged, "I really want ice cream." He then noticed that around the guard was reading a magazine while drinking a cup of hot coffee. Bingo. Percy silently used his water control skill and pushed the hot coffee out of the mug right onto the guards pants.

"AHH!" came the guards cry and he quickly ran out holding his crotch. As soon as the guard was out of sight Percy looked at Nancy and said,"let's move." He dashed forward leaving Nancy wide eyed.

"H-hey wait up!" Nancy cried out as she quickly caught up to Percy.

The two then walked for an hour until they came into town and they quickly headed for downtown. Percy walked into the ice cream place with his eyes filled with greed and his mouth watering. He quickly went up to the counter and ordered a scoop of Blueberry ice cream and turned to Nancy, "what do you want?"

"Oh nothing for me thanks," Nancy said.

"Make that two blueberry icecreams," Percy told the ice cream man as he quickly took a seat in a both in the back.

"Percy why did you order some for me?!" Nancy asked angrily as she sat down in front of him.

Percy simply shrugged, "thought you would like it."

"I don't have any money Percy," Nancy said blushing a little.

"It's my treat," Percy said, 'after all I have over a thousand bucks, what else am I going to do with it?' "Consider it a reward for all your hard work. and besides I never knew a person who didn't like ice cream."

"Thanks, I guess," Nancy said trying to put on a frown, even though the thought of ice cream made her happy, plus free food! "But did it have to be blueberry?"

"Don't be silly. Blueberry is the best!"

"Why?"

"Because it's blue!" Percy grinned in response. Soon their ice cream came and the two eat in silence.

Nancy spent that silence thinking about why Percy was acting so strange, maybe he was always this way? The only thing she ever truly do when with him was insult him, so maybe...maybe she should try and learn something about him.

Percy on the other hand was wondering whether this whole friendship thing was working. He honestly never tried to have a friend before, Grover didn't count because Grover wanted, well more like needed, to be Percy's friend. But hey food always seemed to bring Grover and him closer, so why not him and Nancy.

Soon the two were done with their ice cream and they took a walk along the town small port. The scenery was nice and the wind calmed them down, and most of all it was next to the sea so it felt like home for Percy, he felt safe.

"Thanks for the ice cream Percy," Nancy said, "and for teaching me."

Percy nodded, "no biggy."

"No, it is a biggy. You were kind to me even though I was always such a…."

"Bitch?"

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry I kept insulting you and Grover, it's just that...well I never had a friend before."

Percy nodded, "and I'm sorry I called you mom a...ahem goat fucker."

Nancy laughed at that, "don't worry about that she is a bitch sometimes." Percy laughed too and for a second the too fell quiet as the watched the waves come into the shore. "My parents are rich."

"What?" Percy looked at her, was she opens up to him?

"They are pretty rich. Very well off."

"Then why all the stealing?"

"I need their attention. I remember I was caught stealing my sister's pen and my dad spent an entire hour with me telling me why it was bad to steal. An entire hour! For me that was the longest I can ever remember him being with me." Nancy's eyes then slowly began to water, "so I did what I did to gain their attention. Every time they called me a spoilt brat or good for nothing, I was happy because they talked to me. I was so happy."

Percy looked as tears fell down from Nancy's face, he didn't know what to do, this...this was new for him. So he did the one thing that always cheered him up, he gave her a hug, "it's okay."

"No it's not," Nancy said with a wavering voice, "you are the first one I know to have actually treated me properly Percy, so thanks."

"No problem," Percy said as he concealed his...friend? Percy then pulled away, he smiled at her, "now stop crying. It wouldn't do for the thief master of Yancy academy to get caught crying."

Nancy laughed and rubbed her eyes, "yeah, don't want to ruin my reputation as a blueberry eating loser."

"You take that back! Blue berry is awesome!" Nancy chuckled as the two students walked back to their school. Along the way Percy and Nancy traded stories. She told him about the time she stole her sister tooth brush and used it to clean their car tire only to them put the tooth brush back and have her sister use it for a weeks in advance before she even told her what she did with it. Note to self, never piss off this girl, and check toothbrush before use.

Percy then told Nancy about the time he snuck into Mr. Brunner office and stole his pen and a greek shield. When Nancy didn't believe him Percy took out Riptide, in it's pen form of course and showed it to her, "he even had greek letters written along the side, I think it's his name." It wasn't but who cares? He couldn't say , 'it's actually means Riptide and I know that because I can read ancient Greek.'

Ping!

**Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

**Lying, Lv-5 (5%)**

**This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

**25% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

**Bullshiting-Lv-2, a combination of lying and the truth said in a very confident manner!**

Huh, neat. Quickly Percy and Nancy reached the gate and just walked in, seeing as the guard was still not there. Damn security in this place sucks, must be why a Fury managed to get in here disguised as a teacher.

Eventually they reached the main building and Percy turned to Nancy, he held up a closed fist, "friends?"

Nancy looked at it confused and then smiled, he fist bumped him, "friends."

Ping!

**Quest Completed!**

**Make friends with Nancy Bobofit! By the time you leave school for summer make sure Nancy thinks of you fondly!**

**Rewards,**

**What you need a reward for being a good person? Okay fine,**

**3000 Exp**

Percy quickly dismissed the box and the two went their separate ways, Nancy to study and Percy to do something which was extremely stupid.

As Percy spent the day with Nancy it became less and less about finishing a quest and more and more about making a real friend. And by the end of it Percy actually forgot he was doing a quest. And right now the only thing on his mind was how badly Nancy was treated by her family.

His mom loved him, his dad...well Percy didn't really know but let's say he like Percy as well,I mean who wouldn't? Anyway Percy's family loved him, expect Gabe, he's a dick. And so it seemed like such a foreign concept for Percy to find somebody who was mistreated by their family.

This pissed Percy off big time. But unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it. So he decided to reveal himself of his stress, it was time to grind.

Percy reached the gate again and gaurd was now back, with no coffee in sight. But it was alright, Percy had another way to get out. He quickly went along the walls of Yancy's academy and once he was further away from the wall he jumped up and caught the edge of the wall. He climbed over the top and then dropped on the other side.

Percy then quickly ran back into town and arrived near the port where he was with Nancy a few minutes ago. He looked around and saw no one was looking at him so Percy ran to the port and jumped into the sea.

Ping!

**You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

**+1000 HP**

**+1000 MP**

**All wounds are healed**

**All ailments cured**

**Water Breathing ability active**

Percy waved the box away and then slowly began to breath, it was still a strange feeling for him. Percy then kicked off and began swimming to train his swimming skill. After an hour or so of swimming Percy stopped and two several boxes appear in front of him.

Ping!

**Due to constant swimming your swimming has improved by five levels!**

**Swimming, Lv-15 (50%)**

**Your speed in swimming is that of an advanced swimmer-7 miles an hour.**

Ping!

**Due to constant exercise your Vit has risen by 2!**

**Vit-6 (+3)=9**

Percy's eyes widened at the how fast he could swim, he couldn't run that fast! He was the fastest human swimmer ever! ...Well, he technically wasn't human though. Percy closed the boxes and then swam to surface. The sun was down but he could still tell that it wasn't to late in the night.

Percy then swam back down and began training his water control. First up was his use of his Water shield, it was the skill he used the least but it was useful. Percy gathered the water and then hardened it around himself. He then pushed the water inside the shield out creating an air pocket for himself.

Percy then took out riptide and began swinging the blade expanding the water shield he was in so as to not strike the shield with his blade. What? No one said he couldn't multi task. Percy's body moved on auto control, but his mind was elsewhere.

Idea's filled his head about how he could improve all his lacking skills, mainly Str, Dex and Wis. The first one was easy just a couple of strength training exercises no biggy. the second one however, Dex was a problem.

Dex stood for dexterity, and since Percy is smart now he knew that meant agility and precious. The only way Percy could think of improving Dex would be to throw knives at a target and taken gymnastics class. Maybe the second option he could take as a hobby, and the first would be difficult and he would need some materials for it to be done.

Ping!

**Due to constant use Water control has been leveled up!**

**Water Controlling Lv-8 (10%)**

**Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

**Cost-13 MP per minute**

**Special attack- Water Spikes-210 Damage cost 92 MP**

**Special defense- Water shield-35/35 Durability cost 120 MP**

**Special control-Blood control-cost 49 MP per minute.**

Percy saw that the level up reduced the cost of his water shield drastically by 20 MP. This was good. He then looked at his MP bar and saw it was almost empty. So Percy dropped his shield and waited for his Mana to regenerate.

While that was happening Percy continued to swing his sword and tried to gain the same fluid motion he got when fighting on land. It was next to impossible due to the water resistance but Percy was not going to give up, Water was his trump card, and if he can't fight the monsters when they are underwater what kind of son of Poseidon would he be?

After ten minutes his mana bar was full again and Percy began his sword skills again. This cycle to training proved useful for Percy almost immediately he heard another ping,

Ping!

**Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

**Water Controlling Lv-9 (40%)**

**Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

**Cost-12 MP per minute**

**Special attack- Water Spikes-210 Damage cost 90 MP**

**Special defense- Water shield-35/35 Durability cost 110 MP**

**Special control-Blood control-cost 48 MP per minute.**

Ping! Ping!

**Due to training underwater with heavy resistance your Sword Mastery has leveled up twice!**

**Sword Mastery, Lv-8 (41%)**

**Allows user to freely handle swords.**

**40% more damage when using swords.**

Ping!

**Due to your insane training regimen you have gained, +1 Vit,**

**Vit-7 (+3)=10**

Percy smiled at this and decided that this was enough training for now. He then quickly swam up to the surface and pulled himself on to the port. Percy then ran towards Yancy academy, more training for Vit that way, and jumped over the wall, the same way he got out.

Percy snuck into his room and when he entered it he found Grover not there, strange he is usually asleep by now.

Percy walked in and quickly took a bath and put on a fresh set of clothes. It was then when he noticed a note on the table with his name on it in Grover's handwriting. It read;

Hey Percy,

Me and Chiron have been summoned by the Council of Cloven Elders. I don't know why, something about a chicken. Anyway I won't be there for two days, so take care of yourself and make sure you don't get into too much trouble.

Grover Underwood,

Protector in training.

Percy smiled at this, finally some me time. Maybe he could get the room to stop smelling like goat to. There was a reason Percy was always so eager to find a reason not to spend time in his room, and the smell was it.

Percy popped on his bed and stretched himself. His Gamer's body helped him with his fatigue but Percy could still feel how exhausted his muscles felt. Percy then remembered something, he had loot which he still had to go through. Pulling up his inventory Percy quickly pulled out the two skill books he got from the museum.

**Scroll of sword techniques**

**Skill book: Marble skin**

Percy first picked up the scroll and opened it;

Ping!

**You have obtained the Scroll of sword techniques, would you like to learn it?**

**YES/NO?**

Percy picked yes immediately and the scroll bursted into yellow flames as Percy consumed it's knowledge. But just then two boxes showed up.

Ping!

**Due to use of a skill book skill has leveled up!**

·  **Sword Mastery, Lv-9 (0%)**

**Allows user to freely handle swords.**

**45% more damage when using swords.**

Ping!

**Please pick one of these sword techniques to learn;**

**Single sword technique: Weighted strike**

**A techniques which uses brute force when swinging a sword causing a burst of air to be released when swung.**

**Attack- (30+Str)% more damage**

**Cost- Cool down period of 10 seconds**

**Sword combo: Stardust Wave**

**An attack which is a combo move which can be used by one or two swords. The number of strike is only limited by the amount of times you attack your enemy.**

Attack- (Number of strikes x Vit)% more damage + Dex  
Cost- Cool down period, +5 seconds for every strike

**Water + Sword technique: Water's Kill**

**A technique that uses both water control and skill to perform, the user locks the target in place with their water control and then coats his blade with several water blades. When striking the opponent the water blades rip into the enemy's body ripping them to shreds.**

**Attack- Level of Water control + Level of Sword Mastery**

**Cost- Cost of Water control**

Percy looked at the options available to him and wondered which he should chose. The first one was useless for him. Sure it was cool and all, something Zed would no doubt get plenty of use out of, but not him.

The third one was obviously one tailor made for Percy, it begged to be used by him, but he was torn, between that one and Stardust Wave.

The thing is, the attack Water's Kill didn't seem all that hard to make. Heck the attack was so simple in concept he could probably make it up like a new skill. But then again why take the risk? There was no guarantee he could replicate the attack, nothing to say Water's kill was a unique move that could be copied.

But Stardust stream is a unique move, and it's limited only by Percy's stat points. Maybe he should risk it. He did plan on improving his stats in Dex later in the future, maybe he should make an investment now and he will reap the reward later.

Percy shook his head, oh this is getting irritating! Percy got up and looked into his table and found a penny. 'Head's I take Stardust Wave, tails I take Water's Kill.' And with that Percy let it up to the coin to decide his fate.

He flicked it up and the coin spun. It landed on his palm the head's side up. 'Well that settle that,' Percy said as he clicked Stardust wave from the three given options.

**Are you sure you want, Sword combo: Stardust Wave?**

**YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and the other two options disappeared and the knowledge of Stardust Wave flew into Percy's head.

Ping!

**Congratulations! You learned Stardust Wave!**

·  **Sword Mastery, Lv-9 (0%)**

**Allows user to freely handle swords.**

**45% more damage when using swords.**

**Sword combo: Stardust Wave**

**An attack which is a combo move which can be used by one or two swords. The number of strike is only limited by the amount of times you attack your enemy**

**Attack- (Number of strikes x Vit)% more damage + Dex**

**Cost- Cool down period, +5 seconds for every  
strike**

Percy closed the box and then turned to another book he got. This one was in the form of a white skull box. Percy picked it up and like expected;

Ping!

**You have obtained the Skill book: Marble Skin, would you like to learn it?**

YES/NO?

**Percy immediately pressed yes and the book dissolved and percy got a nex box;**

Ping!

**You have learnt the Skill, Marble Skin!**

**Marble Skin, Lv-MAX**

**A skill that uses Mana that hardens your skin into marble. The more mana you use the denser it becomes.**

**Defense** **\- (Amount of mana used) x Vit = Durability**

**Cost- depends on the user.**

Percy looked at this skill in wonder, it seems this one can't be leveled up and relied full on how much mana he had, meaning he needed more, much more if he wanted to use it properly.

Percy then closed and leaned back onto his table, he had a lot of things to do. He needed to improve his stats, which he could do over the summer. Get some more money so that his mom can leave Gabe. And most of all he needed to find the lightning thief, so that his mom won't die. Damn the stupid quest why did he even except?

Percy shook his head and then sighed, somedays it was tough being this awesome, but today was...nice. It was a nice break from his dungeons and Greek fighting. It was a day he spent making a friend and grinding, it was different and a day Percy would remember.

Just as Percy got off the table and walked away he saw a rubix cube on the desk, 'is that Grover's?' Percy wondered as he picked it up. He then started to mess with it, trying to make the colours match. Just as he nearly got one side done he heard it;

Ping!

**Due to constant use of your brain to figure out puzzles you have gained 1 Wis!**

Percy looked at this and then back at the cube and then back at the screen. He then smiled like a cat and dismissed the screen. He then spent the rest of the night trying to solve the cube, his attention so focused he didn't even notice all the blue notification boxes popping up all around him.

* * *

**Elsewhere,**

The Fates looked at the scene of Percy solving the Rubik cube and smiled.

"It is good we gave the cube as a gift," one of the Fates said with a smile.

"Even if it looks like cheating," another said grumbling.

"In war, all is fair," the third replied in a neutral voice.

"We are not in war," the grumpy one said crossing her arms.

"Yet," the first one replied still smiling.

"Then it is time to meet him," said the neutral one, "after all Perseus Jackson has a role to play in all of this."

* * *

**The next day,**

Percy woke up, his head still a little cloudy but it immediately picked up due to Gamer's mind.

Ping!

**You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy closed the box and then noticed several others all around him all saying the say thing,

**Due to constant use of your brain to figure out puzzles you have gained 1 Wis!**

In total Percy had gotten an extra 5 Wis points last night. 5! He pulled up his stats and there it was;

**WIS-13**

Percy smiled at this and his smile further grew when he saw the now finished rubik's cube sitting on his desk. Percy then quickly got up and went to get ready for the day, after all he still one final exam to do today.

**The day of departure,**

Percy sat on his suitcase near the main office and was waiting for Grover, the boy begged Percy to not leave without him, but he and Chiron still haven't returned from wherever they were so Percy decided to just wait until the last possible second and then leave.

After his last exam Percy spent the day grinding again in the ocean. As a result his swimming leveled up as well as his Water Control. He even tried out his sword move, Stardust Wave and let's just say it's AWESOME! And after all that hard work you better believe his Vit went up by a point as well.

Just then Percy noticed Nancy come down and wave at him. Percy smiled and waved back to the girl and saw that she was with an older man, most likely her dad if the similar hair colour was anything to go by.

Percy frowned at that, this guy was an irresponsible dad for making Nancy feel the way she does. To make her think she could only gain his attention by being a thief. The old Percy would have brushed it off as not his problem, but the new Percy?

The new Percy that was Nancy's fried? He was pissed and he was going to do something about this.

Percy put on a smile and got up from his seat. He walked over to Nancy and her dad who were just a few feet away. "Hey Nancy," Percy said smiling at her.

"Hey Percy," Nancy smiled back, a real smile, it seems she was happy her dad himself was here to pick her up while the man was indifferent to them both choosing instead to talk in his cellphone to a board member.

Percy frowned at that but immediately turned to Nancy, "hey Nancy I think Mr. Brunner was searching for you."

Nancy blinked, "he is?"

"Yup," Percy said, thank god for his lying skills. "I think he is in his office."

Nancy nodded, "thanks I'll go see what's up," she then turned to her dad, "daddy a teacher is calling me I'll just-" her father held his finger up to his lips and then quickly shooed her away. Nancy sighed at this but quickly left leaving Percy alone with the businessman.

The moment Nancy was out of sight Percy turned to the man, who was still on his cell. Percy's smile fell and he snatched the man's cellphone. Nancy's father looked at him in surprise, "hey!"

Percy held on finger up and put his ear to the phone, "I'm sorry but the person you are talking to is busy, call later." Percy then cut the call in crushed the phone under his shoe.

"What the hell are you doing!" Nancy's dad shouted looking sick, "that was a very important call! And that phone is 600$! What type of-" Percy cut him off and grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him down to eye level.

"Listen and listen well," Percy said with an icy voice, "your daughter is a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve a no good father like you. She thinks the only way to even talk to you is to cause trouble. She cries for your approval and yet you ignore her. She cares about you," Percy said, "but you don't deserve it. So listen well. From no one you will pay attention to your daughter, you will show her how much you love her because she still give a damn about what you think now, if the day she doesn't give a crap about you is the day you lose her forever. Sp you will pay attention to her and give her the love she deserves…."

Percy's eyes then slowly shifted into a darker tone they looked like the sea before a storm, " **because if you don't I will rip your head off.** "

Ping! Ping! Ping!

**Due to use of the skill Bloodlust and making Mr. Bobofit nearly piss himself the skill has leveled up thrice!**

**You scare the shit out of your enemies**

**25% chance of working**

**20% scary**

Percy then let go of the man and walked away. He grabbed his bag and left in order to catch his bus leaving a scared father behind. After that day Nancy Bobofit noticed her dad act strangely around her. He cared more for her, paid more attention to her and got his mother to do the same. And he also started to have this look of fear every time she mentioned Percy in front of him for some reason.

Percy walked up to the bus terminal and waited for his ride. It was a long wait but Percy didn't mind, he was to excited to finally go back home! While there PErcy used Observe on everything in order to level it up. But just then Percy's Observe picked up something.

On one of the park benches in a secluded corner of the terminal were three women weaving a pair of big blue socks. Thier Observe boxes were such.

**The Three Fates,**

**#$ $# %^%#$%^% &*&^*%^^^#% $%# !**

Percy look bewildered at that. If they were a high level or something then the only thing that his Observe would show was a question mark. But this made it seem like Observe didn't even work on them. Percy looked up at the woman and they looked at him.

Percy then knew what to do. He picked up his bag and approached the three women. He stood in front of them and grinned, "so what can I do for you ladies?"

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"A bold one isn't he," one of the Fates stated as she spun a thread.

"Well we expected nothing else did we?" another said measuring it.

"After all that is exactly why we chose him," the last replied cutting the string.

Percy looked at this process with calculating eyes. He then pointed to the first one, "Clotho" the second, "Lachesis," and the last, "Atropos."

The three nodded as Lachesis spoke up, "very good Perseus Jackson very good indeed."

"Oh please call me Percy," Percy said rubbing his head.

"Well then Percy I must ask," Clotho asked, "do you like the abilities we gave you?"

"Y-you?" Percy asked with a jaw wide open, "you gave me these powers?! Why?!"

"A long story, which you don't need to know," Atropos replied in a neutral voice, "yet."

Percy looked at all three but their faces didn't give anything away. Percy sighed, "so what can I do for you?"

"What makes you think we want you to do anything for us?" Atropos asked with a cough, "and what makes you think you can even help us?"

Percy shrugged, "why else would you be here?"

Clotho laughed, "very good Percy," she then snapped her finger and Percy saw a box appear in front of him. Percy quickly grabbed it before it fell down and the title read, 'Greek Legends' with a bookmark sticking out.

Percy opened the book and on the bookmarked page was the battle between the Gods and the Titans."We are you showing me this?" Percy asked as he skimmed over the pages.

"The Titan Kronos rises again," Lachesis said, "and the Titan war will begin anew."

"Again why tell me? Shouldn't the Gods be the ones you tell?"

Clotho shook her head, "they don't care. Because this was isn't for the soul of Olympus, it's for the soul of all the demigods. Kronos wishes to use the demigods that feel betrayed by their parents to win back his throne."

Percy's eyes widened, "wow. I didn't realise that there were other demigods out there. I thought I was the only one."

Atropos shook her head, "No Percy there are several others out there and they all live in Camp Half-Blood."

"So what can I do to stop him?"

"You will know when it is time," Clotho spoke up.

"But for now this is goodbye Percy Jackson,"the three Fates spoke up at once as they disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy stood there with the book and quickly stored it away in his inventory. After waiting for a moment or two he boarded the bus for Manhattan and along the way thought about what the Fates had said.

There were demigods out there. Sure it might seem a little self absorbed to think he was the only demigod out there, but heck he had no idea there were others! Like seriously he had two greek creatures protecting him, and one of them was a freaking legend! And add to that fact that Alecto was also after him and a picture form that he is someone of importance, Percy first thought he was important because he was a demigod, but now he knows it is for something else.

The bus arrived an hour later in Manhattan where Percy got off and made his way to his home, his crappy, small home. His neighbourhood was in the crappy part of town. As Percy earned his apartment he saw Gabe's yellow Camaro outside. Say what you will about the man, he does have a sweet ride.

Percy quickly got himself ready, you see entering his house was a ritual. You first had to prepare yourself mentally for the smell. Then you had to hide all your money, and with Percy's inventory system that was a piece of cake. and lastly you had to pray Gabe Ugliano was playing poker with his friends, because only then will that asshole will not bother you.

Percy sighed and quickly walked up to the second floor apartment and knocked on the door. Immediately the one who opened the door was Gabe, he blocked Percy's way into the flat and held out a hand, "hand all over all your money punk," the smelly man blurted out. Gods he smelt like mouldy garlic pizza wrapped up in a used pair of gym shorts. Is this what the underworld smelt like?

"I don't have any money," Percy said as he emptied out his pockets for the man.

Gabe immediately started to search Percy's pockets and then proceeded to take apart his bag. After thoroughly searching and finding nothing Gabe gave up and walked back in. 'thank you dad.'

Percy then walked in and from the kitchen walked in the most beautiful woman in the world. Sally Jackson had black hair, like Percy, and blue eyes. Her smiled seemed to brighten Percy's day and right now it warmed his heart.

"Hello sweetie," Sally said as she hugged him, she smelt amazing like sunshine and daisies. Percy smiled as he finally felt like he was at home. Not because he was in this smelly apartment, but because he was with his mother.

Percy broke the hug and smiled, "how have you been mom?"

"Oh I've been better," she said with her signature smile. Did all Jackson's have a grin or smile they were famous for? Hmm maybe Percy should look into trademarking his grin.

"Beer!" came out Gabe's voice from the living room.

"Coming!" Sally cried out as a look of hate came across her face. She sighed and then turned to Percy, "we'll start to Montauk in just a moment dear I promise." She then left him alone to go and fetch Gave some beer.

Percy scowled at that, that man was the laziest sack of shit in the world. He drank dear ate food and gambled. He was not worthy of living, least of all his mother. Percy then went into the living room and scowled at Gabe. The man was playing poker again with his poker friends, at least he won't bother Percy for some time. All these guys do is talk about how bad the government has gotten and how their jobs are getting taken away from them.

Percy sighed and then went to his 'room' which basically was a floor mattress along with a cupboard. Percy never really kept anything over here because he knew his mom needed space for her writing work. So he kept this place empty to give her as much space as she needed.

After an hour Percy left his room and saw Gabe talking to his mom. "Wait you were serious about Montauk?" Gabe asked her as she stood next to him. All his poker buddies were looking at her with lustful eyes, Percy so wanted to scoop them out with a spoon.

"Yes and remember you promised Gabe," Sally said crossing her arms.

"But I need you here Sally! I need you to cook some things up for the boys and me and-"

Sally cut him off, "look Gabe I have been working my ass off for the past month for you. I deserve some alone time with my son. So I will be taking you Camaro and Percy and I will be going to Montauk this weekend. I will do whatever you need me to do after I come back okay?"

Gabe finally relented and nodded. Percy wondered why his mom even married that man, he then casually used Observe on her to find out.

**Sally Jackson Legendary Mom of Awesomeness!**

**Lv-3**

**HP:150/150**

**MP:75/75**

**Race-Human**

**Str-2**

**Vit-3**

**Dex-1**

**Int-7**

**Wis-9**

**Luc-14**

**Sally Jackson is the mother of Percy Jackson and raised him to be the best that he can be. Teaching him morality and being kind Sally is probably reason Percy does anything good in his life. Sally loved Poseidon with all her heart and understood why he left her, though she does not forgive him for abandoning Percy. She also sacrificed her own happiness and dream to be a writer to ensure Percy's safety by marrying Gabe because the man's scent was so bad that it would hide Percy from any monster's coming to get him.**

**She loves Percy with all her heart and is willing to do anything to protect him.**

Percy looked at her summary and stood there fixed on that spot. She...she gave up her life for him. She gave up everything for him. She gave up her life to Gabe just so that he could be safe. She gave up her freedom and her dreams.

Percy looked at the woman as she was packing for their weekend trip, she was the best human being that had ever lived. Percy's eyes slowly started to water but he beat his emotions down with a stick.

He needed to remain strong, if he became strong enough that no monster will be a threat to him maybe his mom will get her freedom again. Percy then decided then and there to be become strong enough that no monster would ever be a threat for him anymore.

Ping!

**Quest Alert!**

**Becoming the best! Become strong enough that no monster can harm you so that Sally will finally be able to divorce Gabe! Requirements- the head of Medusa, the tail of the Chimera, the teeth of the Nemean lion and the horn of the Minotaur.**

**Reward,**

**1,000,000 Exp**

**Failure,**

**Gabe will be around forever**

**YES/NO?**

Percy looked at it once and immediately pressed yes. He then smiled and looked at his mom who finally finished packing, "ready Percy?"

Percy nodded and he picked up the same bag he brought from Yancy academy now filled with fresh clothes, "ready mom."

As he and his mom left the apartment Percy turned around and looked at Gabe one last time. His curiosity go the better of him and so he Observed Gabe,

**Gabe Ugliano Useless Shit Stain**

**Lv-2**

**HP:100/100**

**MP:50/50**

**Race-Human**

**Str-10**

**Vit-4**

**Dex-1**

**Int-2**

**Wis-1**

**Luc-5**

**Gabe Ugliano is a useless cruel and petty little man. He is employed at an electronics Mega Mart but never shows up for work. Gabe is also a gambler and is good at it due to his amazing luck with the cards. His luck also worked for him when he managed to marry Sally Jackson, though he treated her poorly and he even hits her some times.**

**Gabe hates Percy with a passion.**

Percy's stopped moving as he finished reading Gabe's info. H-he beat up his mom? He hurt his mother?

Sally turned around and saw that Percy had stopped moving, "what wrong Percy?"

Percy looked at his mom and then quickly grinned, "nothing mom." But as Sally and Percy walked to the car Percy's rage grew larger and larger, but this wasn't the kind that made a man cry out to the heavens kind of rage. No, this was a cold and deadly rage that would make friends kill one another.

Percy put his suitcase in the trunk and slammed it down. Gabe had hurt his mother, he deserved to die. Then and there Percy decided he was going to kill Gabe, screw the consequences. He will cut of his head along with his friends and stuff their bodies in his inventory, no wait he didn't need to do that. His gaming ability automatically dissolves the bodies of the people he killed he wouldn't have to hide them after all.

Ping!

**Quest Alert!**

**Kill Gabe.**

**Reward,**

**Sally doesn't have to suffer anymore.**

**Failure,**

**You can't afford to fail so don't even think about it.**

**YES/NO?**

Percy immediately pressed yes but then another box popped up,

**Warning if you select to complete this quest the quest, Becoming the Best! will become impossible to complete since Sally will longer need to leave Gabe if he is dead.**

**Do you want to continue?**

**YES/NO?**

Again Percy pressed yes. Who gives a crap if he didn't complete some quest? all that mattered was his mom. Percy turned to his mom who was already in the car and smiled, "hey mom I forgot something upstairs. I'll be right back."

Sally nodded, "okay Percy I'll be here."

Percy then turned around and walked back in, his smile falling off the moment he was out of Sally's sight. He took out Riptide and uncapped it. Wait, no. Riptide was made of Celestial bronze, it can't kill mortals. Sighing Percy put the blade away and opened his inventory. He took out a greek style sword he got as loot from his first dungeon run and walked into his flat.

There Gabe saw him come in, "what do you want brat?"

Percy didn't stay anything but simply walked closer and then one of the men in Gabe's little group saw what Percy had in his hand, "G-Gabe he has a sword!"

The slimy man looked at Percy and his eyes widened at the sight of his blade. But Percy didn't give anyone of them the chance to move or say anything else. He jumped onto the table and with one swing killed all the people in Gabe's group.

Like Percy thought his gaming ability activated and all of them disappeared into dust leaving behind a few dollars. Percy then stood on top of the table and slowly turned towards Gabe.

"Don't come near me you demon!" Gabe screamed as he fell down trying to get away. Percy jumped and landed on Gabe just as the man got up pushing him onto the floor. Percy then lowered the blade onto Gabe's neck and pressed allowing a small amount of blood to come pouring out.

"Why did you hurt my mother?" Percy asked in a cold voice.

"S-she threatened to leave me! I loved her I didn't want-" Gabe was then cut of by a punch to head by Percy.

"Don't you dare say you love her," Percy said as he then pressed his blade deeper into the man's neck, "you don't even deserve to look at her."

Gabe then had tears in his eyes, "please, h-have mercy."

" **Sorry, all out of mercy,** " Percy activated his Blood Lust as he drew back and swung his blade down and cut of Gabe's head in one clean swipe. The rest of Gabe's body disappeared leaving only his head behind as a loot. Percy took his head and shoved it into his inventory, he'll burn the thing later.

He then gathered the 40$ left behind by the other people there and quickly walked out of the apartment. he left no clues behind, there was no blood nor anybody left behind. Nothing to say a crime has been committed and nothing to link him to said no-crime.

Ping!

**Kill Gabe.**

**Reward,**

**Sally doesn't have to suffer anymore.**

Percy sat on the front seat of the Camaro and shut the door. "Did you get what you went for?" Sally asked him as she started the car.

Percy grinned, "yup."

Percy wondered, 'did he do the right thing?' Yup he did. And then he wondered, 'was there another way?' No, there wasn't. Then why did he still feel so bad about what he just did? He figured in the end Sally Jackson was just too good in teaching him morality because it made him sad even if he killed a complete monster like Gabe.

The whole trip to Montauk Percy remained quite which worried Sally but she figured it must be something to do with school, maybe he got kicked out again. but it didn't matter. Montauk always seemed to cheer him up.

The moment they reached the vacation spot Percy and his mom walked into the light house on the hill. The fresh sea air that battered the cliff excited Percy as he took a deep breath and let his anger for Gabe flow out of him. He was dead now, there is no reason to think any more about him.

His mom will probably have questions for him, and if he answers he truthfully she might hate him, but he didn't care, she was safe now, that's all that counts.

"Percy!" Sally called out, "come inside!"

"Okay mom!" Percy replied as he carried his bag in. The two began dinner with Percy helping a little. At dinner that night it started to rain outside, badly. Percy however didn't care about that all that was in his mind was how he was going to tell mom he killed Gabe, or whether he should even tell her in the first place.

"Percy," Sally called out breaking Percy's train of thought, "why are you so down?"

Percy smiled, "it's nothing mom I promise."

Sally sighed, "I would believe you but you have your 'cake face' on."

"Cake face?"

"Yup, it's what I call that smile you do every time you are lying. I found out you do that every time you lie I caught you stealing piece of your birthday cake during your 6th birthday."

Percy burst out laughing, "that does sound like me."

"Yes it does," Sally smiled as she laughed, "so tell me Percy, what's really going on?"

Percy sighed, "mom.. it's-"

SLAM!

Percy turned around quickly and already had his hand in his pocket around Riptide. He ran to the door ignoring Sally's cried for him to stop. He quickly reached the door and there standing soaked was Grover.

"Grover?" Percy asked as he willed the water off of his best friend, "what are you doing here?"

"Percy we need to get out of here now!" Grover said in a panic not noticing he was suddenly dry, "they are after you!"

"What?" Percy replied before Sally came into the room and saw Grover.

"Grover what happened?" Sally asked in shock, "did they find him?"

Grover nodded and turned to Percy, "Hades found out you took out Alecto and he is pissed. The Council of Cloven Elders were tasked in distracting me and Chiron so that we couldn't warn you by Hades. I managed to get of there in time and ran all the way."

Percy quickly nodded and then noticed Grovers legs, they were hairy, "so that's your goat legs huh? I shouldn't be surprised but I still am."

Sally looked at Percy and Grover talk, "wait Percy why aren't you freaking out?"

Percy shrugged, "I found out Grover was a Satyr long ago mom, not that big a deal."

"What?!" Sally said as she gave Grover the stink eye, "you promised me he wouldn't find out!"

Grover looked nervous but Percy came to his rescue, "it's not Grover fault mom. I kind of sneaked out and found all this stuff out," Percy then became serious, "but more on that later. Grover," he turned to his friend, "just what is coming for us?"

In a shaky voice replied, "the Minotaur."

Percy's eyes widened at the name of the legendary monster. He knew already about how most monster reform in Tartarus and all that, but knowing the half man half bull monster of legend himself was coming after him was a little hard to take in.

Sally quickly gathered her mind first, "alright we need to get out of here first, Grover it's time to take Percy to the camp."

Percy's knew what she meant, "camp Half-Blood," Sally nodded, "will we be safe there?"

Sally nodded and quickly all three got into Gabe's camaro and they started to drive. Along the way Percy drew out Riptide and kept it out, just in case of a nasty surprise. Sally eventually spoke up, "Percy….do you know...about you father?"

"Do I know that he is Poseidon god of the seas? Yeah I know," Percy said in a chuckle, "after I found out I was surrounded by greek myths come alive, and add to that the fact I can breath underwater and it's not that far a stretch."

Sally smiled, "we meet over there you know, at Montauk. He was, amazing. And the time we spent together was the best in my life. He was amazing, and in the process he gave me something I always wanted," Percy looked confused and Sally smiled, "he gave me you."

Percy's cheeks turned red in embarrassment, god damn it! Work Gamer's mind work! But it didn't maybe the Fates were pulling his leg or something. "Why did he leave?"

"He was a god Percy," Sally said, "loving him is like loving the ocean. You can't expect the ocean to love you back."

Percy opened his mouth to reply but Grover suddenly lurched forward, "look out!"

Flying in front of them was a giant tree the size of the car, Sally moved the car as to not get hit but the camaro spun out of control and eventually rolled towards the side of the road.

Percy's head was spinning but quickly Gamer's mind activated and Percy found himself upside down stuck to his seat. Seat belts, always wear them.

Percy then took his off and quickly readied himself for the fall down. He then rolled out of the car crash and crawled out of the open window. Percy then helped his mom climb out, she was still concious and then the both together got Grover out who was knocked out.

"Where is the camp?" Percy asked as the mother and son duo dragged Grover away from the car wreck.

"Just over that hill!" Sally said pointing at a hill just a short distance away. Percy and her dragged Grover away to camp all the while kept looking back to make sure the Minotaur wasn't following them.

Just then a loud roar rang through the forest startling Percy and Sally. "Shit," Percy said as they doubled their efforts to reach camp. When they reached the hill Percy felt a barrier around the camp, he and Grover slipped passed it easily but Sally it seemed couldn't enter. Percy turned back, "mom!"

"Go Percy I'll distract him!" Sally said running towards the forest.

'Yeah right!' Percy said as he took out his gauntlet of Kefka and his bronze shield. He also took out his plate armour and guided it through the equip option in his inventory which automatically put the suit on his body meaning he didn't have to take out each individual piece on. He then put on his helmet of Troy and summoned Zed and Alecto with his gauntlet, he handed Zed his sword and spoke"we are going to fight the Minotaur any suggestion?"

"Not fighting the Minotaur," Alecto said.

"Other than that."

"Aim for the human bit and never hit the horns," Zed replied and Percy nodded.

Another roar broke out prompting Percy to move, "Zed you're with me, Alecto take to the skies and find my mom and the Minotaur, if the monster attacks her do everything in your power to save her from any form of harm."

And with that Alecto took to the skies and Percy and Zed hurried to the place where they think they heard the Minotaur.

Ping!

**Quest Alert!**

**Defeat the Minotaur!**

**Reward,**

**Horns of the Minotaur**

**2000 Exp**

**Failure,**

**Death**

**YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and charged ahead trying to sense out where the thing was. Just then he and Zed heard another roar in the forest, this one very close. Percy stopped in his tracks, Zed following his master's actions.

Percy then uncapped Riptide and waited for the monster to jump out at him. The armour he was wearing was heavy and restricted his movement, but it would save his life. Just then Sally came running out of the forest, "mom!"

Sally saw Percy standing there and ran. but just then crashing out of the tree lines was a huge figure standing at around 7 feet in height. It's head was of a bull and it's arms were big as trees and ripped with muscles. He had fur from above his belly button and a pair of white underwear on. It charged ahead and nearly ran over Sally but in the last minute Alecto swooped in and saved the human.

Percy sighed in relief and quickly charged Zed swung his blade at the monster only to have the bull punch the blade away, seriously? You can do that?

Percy took out several bottle of water from his inventory and then threw it at the Minotaur. The monster held up a hand protecting his face as the bottle landed harmlessly on the ground. Zed then jumped back knowing full well what was coming, Percy lifted on hand up and spoke, "Water Spike."

The water in each bottle exploded outwards and came up in the form of a spike. Eight spikes of water was rammed through the Minotaur as the creature roared in pain.

Percy then Observed his enemy;

**The Legendary Minotaur,**

**Lv-51**

**HP:1680/3000**

**MP: 300/300**

**Str-69**

**Vit-43**

**Dex-19**

**Int-8**

**Wis-6**

**Luc-1**

**Born of the human Pasiphae and a bull, this monster Hades Poseidon and his children in particular due to the fact that Poseidon cursed his mother into giving birth to him after making her fall in love with a bull. The Minotaur is all muscle and no brain but is considered one of the most feared monsters in Greek legend due to his size.**

**This guy really doesn't like Percy.**

Percy read through this all quickly and turned to Zed, "Zed charge him!"

The red clad servant nodded and charged the Minotaur with his blade. The monster saw Zed coming and quickly moved breaking the water spikes. Before Zed's swing could even reach the Minotaur the monster grabbed Zed's blade and then punched Zed so hard the servant exploded into smoke and then went back into Percy's gauntlet.

The Minotaur grabbed the huge red sword of Kafka and turned to Percy. He lifted the sword up with one hand and then brought it down sending a wave of wind from the swing crashing into Percy.

Percy lost his balance and fell back but quickly jumped backwards and got ready. The Minotaur seeing this roared again and charged Percy. Percy held his ground and in the last minute jumped away to the side causing the Minotaur to turn to try and strike him only for the monster to trip and fall to the ground.

Percy saw this as an opportunity and as the Minotaur was pulling itself up Percy launched his newest move,

"Stardust Wave!" Percy roared out and charged ahead. He swung Riptide into the Blade of Kefka as the Minotaur held it place as a defence. Percy then opened his inventory and took his left hand off of Riptide. He pulled out one of the swords he looted from a skeleton and swung a backhanded slash toward the Minotaur.

The beast moved the giant blade a little blocking the second strike, but Percy did not stop there. Letting go of the spare blade he reached into his inventory again and pulled out another blade slashing downwards at such an angle that the Minotaur had to lift the red blade he stole in order to protect himself and in doing so gave Percy the chance he needed.

The moment the second spare blade struck the sword of Kefka Percy used all his strength and brought his right hand, still holding Riptide up pushing the stolen blade away from the Minotaur leaving the Monster exposed. Percy held Riptide in a two handed grip and began the special move.

Percy swung the blade tearing into the monsters abs and then swung diagonally ripping into its shoulder. He then slashed again and again tearing the Monster's muscles.

The Minotaurs experience kicked in and quickly brought his stole blade down in order to protect himself, but there was a reason the move was called Stardust Wave. Percy struck the blade away and kept attacking.

Every time the Minotaur brought his sword up to defend itself Percy knocked it back so hard that it chipped away at the blade of Kefka. The chipped away metal flew into the air wave after wave like stardust from a comet.

Percy's eyes were near black in fury. He attacked with his soul and heart. All the anger he stored up inside of himself was now out and he used it to fuel his strikes.

" **ROAAAR!** " With a finally roar filled with Bloodlust Percy gave a final strike ending the 32 strike combo on the Minotaur.

The calculation when on in his head as fast as lightning. The Stardust Wave was [(Number of strikes x Vit)+ Dex]% more damage. Riptide had an attack of  **100** which increased to  **250** when it is used against monster by a child of the sea.

**(32 strikes x 11 Vit) + 7 Dex = 359%**

**359% of 250 = 897.5 Attack**

Including the +45% more damage bonus from his sword mastery skill,

**897.5 + 403.5 = 1301.3 Attack.**

The last attack Percy landed had enough force to send the Minotaur crashing into a tree. Percy held Riptide as he put his whole weight on the blade. He could have done more, but his body was exhausted beyond anything. Around him were chips of the sword of Kefka scattered around the battlefield.

Percy panted and saw Alecto carry Sally towards Percy. Percy's eyes widened in shock and he yelled out, "no!"

But it was too late. The Minotaur was not yet defeated, it's HP stood at  **378.7** , it wasn't yet dead. The monster roared and swung the huge blade it stole causing the Fury to move away to try and get away however the wind pressure the sword gave out struck Alecto in one of the wings causing her to drop Sally.

Percy charged to try and catch his mother mid fall but the Minotaur caught him by his leg and threw him away. Percy landed on the ground and watched as the Minotaur grabbed Sally and suddenly the woman disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy's eyes turned to those of a madman as anger grew inside of him and he let it out. He charged the Minotaur, Riptide thrown to the side, and climbed the beast's body. He grabbed the side of it's neck and pressed his thumbs into the monster's eye blinding it.

"I'll kill you!" Percy roared holding the monster horns as it tried to get him off it's back. Finally Percy let go and back flipped away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide which appeared there due to its charm and pulled the sword out.

He charged the half-man, half-bull and thrusted the pen towards its neck. Halfway there Percy flicked the cap open causing Riptide to enlarge right thought the Minotaur's head.

Ping!

**Critical strike! Attack- 250 x 300%= 750!**

The beat roared and then bursted into golden dust covering Percy head to toe with the stuff.

Ping!

**Quest Completed!**

**Defeat the Minotaur!**

**Reward,**

**Horns of the Minotaur**

**2000 Exp**

Ping!

**Due to your acrobatics you have gained, +1 Dex!**

**DEX-5(+3)=8**

Percy looked down and saw two horns there. He picked them up and Observed them,

**Horns of the Minotaur, Crafting Item,**

**The horns of the Minotaur is the symbol of you defeating the monster in combat. These can be used to craft weapons like daggers.**

Percy closed the screen and then turned to Alecto who walked up to him holding a broken wing, "I am sorry I failed you master. She wanted me to try and help you and demanded I put her down. After you had pushed the Minotaur we thought you had won."

Percy sighed, it did sound like something his mother would do, "it's okay. Any idea what happened to her?" Percy knew she didn't die, there was no body and he doubted his gaming ability affected people he didn't kill.

"Lord Hades must have taken her as hostage my Lord," Alecto replied bowing. Percy then be-summoned her and the Fury transformed into smoke and disappeared. Percy then brought up his active quests and sure enough his summer quest was still active,

**Summer quest!**

**Find the Lightning bolt of Zeus and the Helm of Darkness of Hades before June 21st**

**Find the real thief and fry his ass!**

**Don't die**

**Reward,**

**100,000 Exp**

**?**

**?**

**Failure,**

**You guessed it, death**

**Mom's death as well.**

It seems Hades wants to make Percy find the bolt for him, or if he thinks he stole it make Percy give it to him in exchange for his mother.

Percy closed his quest and then stored the horns of the Minotaur away and took back the blade of Kafka which now was chipped along the sides, the worst being near the center where Percy attacked it the most.

He walked up to the camp and slipped by the barrier there. Grover was where Percy left him, still unconscious. Picking him up Percy walked into the camp site. Percy needed to make sure Grover was alright before doing anything else. But after that Percy promised himself that he would find Hades and shove a Minotaur horn up his ass.

Status-

**Percy Jackson**

**Health-400/400**

**Mana-225/225**

**The Gamer**

**Title-Son of Poseidon**

**(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

**Level-8 Exp-8550/19200**

**Race-Demigod**

**STR-6**

**VIT-8(+3)=11**

**DEX-5(+3)=8**

**INT-17**

**WIS-13**

**LUC-14**

**POINTS-15**

**MONEY- 1845$/93D**

**Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick and now dead.**

**Status- demigod, giving Percy - +3 VIT, +3 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ping!

**You have slept in a bed; HP and MP have been restored 75% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy opened his eyes and found himself in the med bay of Camp Half-Blood. After he brought Grover into camp Chiron, who now had his horse half out, and a blonde girl immediately came forward and helped Percy carry Grover to the med bay where some other kids started to get to work on him.

Chiron had made sure Percy was alright before telling to boy to get some rest, Percy didn't want to saying he was fine but one look from the guy and he knew to shut up and go to bed. And so now Percy got up and walked to Grover's bed. His friend was asleep, from what one of the healers told him he would wake up any day now.

Percy sighed and quickly walked downstairs. It seems this big place where the med bay was located was called, and stay with me here the name is very complicated, the Big House. Yeah not much imagination there. Percy walked out of the building was Chiron and another man dressed in a yellow shirt with black polka dots on it.

Percy Observed him and immediately his eyes' widened;

**Dionysus, God of Wine,**

**Lv-?**

**HP:?**

**MP:?**

**Race- Olympian God**

**Str-?**

**Vis-?**

**Dex-?**

**Int-?**

**Wis-?**

**Luc-?**

**Dionysus is the God of wine, but never call him 'the wine-dude'. He is known for hating Heroes in general and hates children of Poseidon in particular due to the actions of Theseus. Dionysus has been made into the Camp Director by Zeus himself as punishment for going after a Nymph that was off limits. Also he doesn't get to drink any wine.**

**Dionysus** **has no opinion of Percy.**

A God. An actual Olympian God. Percy had his mouth open as he saw the God's stats. The only thing he knew for sure about that man was his name, race and a bio that could be copied of Wikipedia.

Percy eventually got over his state of shock and walked up to Chiron, "hello Chiron."

The teacher saw Percy and smiled, "hello Percy. I was wondering when you would show up."

Percy smiled and then turned to the Olympian sitting there, "hello Lord Dionysus."

The man looked up and then raised an eyebrow, "how did you know it was me?"

Thinking on his Percy replied quickly, "one of the campers told me."

The man seemed to accept it as he then ignored Percy and went back to his game. Percy sighed at this and turned to Chiron, "Chiron I need a favour."

"What do you need Percy?" Chiron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is the location of the Underworld?"

Chiron's eyes widened and Dionysus looked at Percy, "WHAT?!"

"I said where is the-"

"I know what you said! Why do you want to go into the Underworld Percy?!"

"Hades has my mom," Percy replied as he looked at Chiron right in the eye, "and I plan on getting her back."

"Percy you can't it is far too dangerous! I will not allow you to leave this place under any circumstances!"

Percy narrowed his eyes, " **try and stop me.** " Percy leaked a little bloodlust that both Chiron and the Olympian next to him notice.

The man looked at Percy and then sighed, "fine. But wait for a few days. Rest and prepare yourself because believe me you will need all the time to prepare you can get."

Percy nodded at this, "where can I go to train?"

"I'll have someone to take you on a tour of the Camp," Chiron replied as he looked out and saw a blonde haired girl with a orange shirt walk by, "Annabeth! Come here for a moment."

The girl was the same one that helped him out with Grover last night. Quickly Percy Observed her.

**Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena**

**Lv-15**

**HP:750/750**

**MP:600/600**

**Race-Demigod**

**Str-3**

**Vit-10**

**Dex-18**

**Int-35**

**Wis-41**

**Luc-8**

**Annabeth Chase is one of the oldest Demigods in camp and has trained hard every year in order to prove herself a competent child of Athena. After running away from home at a young age she met up with two other demigods, Luke a son of Hermes and Thalia a daughter of Zeus. She remembers Thalia dying in order to protect her and vows never to be weak again.**

**She is amazed Percy managed to defeat a Minotaur on his own without any training.**

As Percy read her stats he became painfully aware of the fact that the only reason he even wins any of the battles he fight is because of luck, a plan or his powers over water. He closed her Observe box and turned toward Chiron and her.

"This is Percy Annabeth," Chiron motioned to Percy, "he is going to be joining camp. I would like you to show you around."

Annabeth nodded and motioned Percy over as the two demigods walked around the camp.

"So claimed or unclaimed?" Annabeth asked breaking the silence.

"Sorry?" Percy asked.

"Did you godly parent claim you yet?"

"Oh….what's claiming?" Percy asked.

"It's when the symbol of your parent appears over your head. The ones that are claimed are sorted into different cabins along with their siblings. So if you were a child of Athena you would be in my cabin."

"I see," Percy said nodding, "has anyone not been claimed?"

Annabeth nodded, "lot's. Most of the unclaimed are put into the Hermes cabin."

Percy nodded and noticed they were walking along a stream that flowed through camp cutting it in half. Soon they passed by a volleyball court, "this is the volleyball court."

"Of Death?" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is it the volley ball court of death?"

"Ah...no. It's just a volleyball court."

"Really? In a camp filled with the children of the Gods we have a plain, just a volleyball court?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"Kind of boring."

"We play basketball there sometimes if that helps make it a bit more thrilling."

Percy shrugged as they moved further ahead and came upon the arts and crafts area. Here there were several cabins each for a particular craft, like there was a place for marble sculpting. A place for pot making and a place to make jute bags. What? Why thought everything would be related to Greek crafts? What's wrong with a cool jute bag?

After that Percy and Annabeth passed the lake, which Percy was so going to check out later, and they saw the Amphitheatre where several campers were gathered to hang out. There was a big circular platform in the centre with seats all around it in the form of a hemisphere and the seats further raised as it went back.

Annabeth waved to a couple of people in the sea of orange and they waved back. "Those are my siblings," she told Percy and they moved onto the next part of the tour.

"Wait, all those guys are you siblings?" Percy asked pointing to the group of 10 or so demigods.

"Yup."

"But some are the same age as you!" Percy replied, "and isn't Athena a virgin goddess?"

"You know you're Greek Myths, I'm impressed," Annabeth replied, "and yeah she is. But the thing is goddess don't carry their children for 9 months like humans, most carry for a week or so at most."

"A week?!" Percy cried out, "holy shit talk about mood swings!"

Annabeth chuckled, "yeah I guess. And Athena is a virgin goddess but she gives birth to her children the same way she was born, through her head."

Percy's eyes went wide, "so she has a…..in her head?" He said pointing at his forehead.

"What? NO!" Annabeth cried out laughing, "no, gods no. She simply creates us out of the brainpower of herself and the man she has chosen. We are born of the mind, not of the body. She doesn't have a….thing in head."

Percy sighed, "good because that is crossing a line I don't think I can handle being crossed."

"Come on funny boy we still have lots of ground to cover."

Eventually the reached something Percy thought was the coolest thing ever invented. Annabeth stepped in front of him and held a hand out, "behold and tremble the bane of demigods everywhere, the Climbing Wall!"

The figure was a huge wall with coloured stepping stones littered all over it's face. Percy could see the wall was so disjointed and messed up it would impossible to know where you're going. Here were chainsaws in the wall, an electric buzzer or two and the coolest thing ever, lava flowing down the wall.

Percy's eyes shined like the sun reflected off the sea. He dashed towards the wall, if this didn't get his Vit up nothing will! But Annabeth grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back, "you can commit suicide later. For now on with the tour!"

Percy grumbled and whined but he got over it. The two crossed the stream cutting across camp and came to a huge building which didn't have a roof and was surrounded by white pillars. There were twelve tables around the building, each a different colour and a hearth in the centre whose firing was going strong.

"This is the Mess Hall, where people come to eat. And that," Annabeth pointed to a row of seats in the back, "is usually where Chiron and Mr. D sit."

"Mr. D?"

"Oh right. Dionysus."

"An Olympian god let's you get away with calling him Mr. D?"

Annabeth shrugged, "he honestly doesn't care."

Percy shrugged as well and the two moved on moving further inwards as Annabeth showed him the cabins. There were twelve of the in total. Two big ones on top and five smaller one on each side. Each were a different colour and had different themes going on.

"These are where most campers are staying," Annabeth said and then pointed to a grey cabin with an owl on top that looked like a library, "and that is my cabin."

Percy nodded and then looked around and saw a sea blue cabin, 'that must be mine.' Suddenly an idea popped into his head, "hey Annabeth every cabin has a speciality right?"

"Yup," Annabeth nodded and she lead him to the next location.

"So Athena cabin has high intelligence-"

"-And Wisdom," Annabeth put in, "lots of wisdom."

"Right. That and Apollo cabin is good at archery and healing and stuff like that right?"

"Yeah."

"So would it be alright if I trained with each cabin?" Percy asked.

"Well….it would depend on who you ask and if their cabin head is okay with it. Like for my cabin I am the head counsellor since I have been there the longest. And if you want to come over and help out or something I wouldn't be against it or anything."

Percy's eyes widened, "are you serious?"

Annabeth nodded, "we don't turn back anyone who wishes to learn more. Anyway on with the tour."

Annabeth took Percy to what looked like a metal shed which was a short walk behind the Athena cabin. "this is the weapons shed our armoury. It's filled with armour and other cool stuff we use."

Percy nodded not surprised they had an armoury. Heck he would have thought them crazy if they didn't! Inside were racks of spears and swords. In the corner were basic bronze shield like the one Percy had and on the shelves were greek style armour.

Soon they moved again and this time went along what looked like the tree line of a forest. "This is The Forest most of the nature spirits and a few harmless monsters live here. Inside there is a stream that splits the forest into two parts, during capture the flag in which the whole camp participates in , we use the forest as a place to fight."

Percy nodded, this was the perfect place for him to train in secret. Dense trees, monster lurking about and a stream for him to get the Water Body bonus? Perfect!

Annabeth then took him along toward what looked like from far a huge Arena. But before they could move on a group of three big tough looking demigods approached them.

Percy quickly observed the biggest one there;

**Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares**

**Lv- 18**

**HP:1200/1200**

**MP:375/375**

**Race- Demigod**

**Str-30**

**Vit-27**

**Dix-39**

**Int-9**

**Wis-5**

**Luc-14**

**The daughter of Ares, Clarisse is know to be mean tough and downright scary to face in combat. The one good quality in their otherwise power driven girl is her loyalty towards her camp and her love for her sibling. Other than that stay away from this one she is know to try and dunk new campers in toilet water in order to initiate them.**

**She hates Percy already before meeting him, don't take it personally she hates nearly everyone.**

Percy's eyes flew over her stats and wondered just how far behind he was when compared to other demigods. He could beat, easily in fact, but that didn't change the stat difference. She was basically a well trained demigod and Percy only had his dad's powers to fall back on when in trouble.

The girl, Clarisse, walked up to Percy and Annabeth and snarled, " well well well if it isn't Annabeth how's it hanging nerd."

Percy rolled his eyes and whispered, "enters stereotypical super villain."

Annabeth giggled and Clarisse looked at Percy immediately switching targets, "and who is this? A new camper?"

Percy shook his head, "no I'm an old camper."

Clarisse looked surprised at that, "I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah I'm kind of a shut in," Percy said and then grabbed Annabeth's hand, "anyway you were showing me around?"

"Hey wait!" Clarisse called out and chased after the pair "if you were an old camper why is Annabeth showing you around?"

"I told you I was a shut in," Percy said, "hence I have no idea where everything is."

Clarisse looked like she was thinking hard about that and then looked at Percy, "what's your name?"

"Peter Johnson, son of...well I don't know," Percy replied smoothly thank you lying skill.

"Alright then prove it, where does Chiron sleep?"

"Not here," Percy replied.

"Well of course they are not here! I'm asking you where he sleeps!"

"The Big House?"

Clarisse smiled, "wrong!"

Percy moved backwards before Clarisse could reach him. He then activated Blood Control discreetly and then made her trip. Percy then grabbed Annabeth and the two ran away as Percy made the other two Ares kids trip also.

Annabeth ran quickly laughing all the way. Eventually the two stopped in front of the giant Arena with had several students all over the place training with weapons and all that. Annabeth laughed as they stopped, "did you see that?! Clarisse literally tripped and landed on her ass!"

Percy grinned, "yeah I know, I was there remember. So what is this place."

Annabeth composed herself and then spoke, "this is the Arena. Demigods come here to train and help each other out. The Apollo kids help with everyone's archery while the Ares students deal with everything else, but no one really asks them for their help because they tend to belittle people a lot."

Percy nodded, so this was the place he would most probably spend most of his time. Annabeth then pointed to a place far away from the Area, "those are the Stables which have horses and Pegasus. You can ride them during special classes which the Demeter cabin does."

Percy nodded, "and that's it? That's the official Camp Half-Blood tour?"

Annabeth smiled at him, "well that's the official sights at least. It's up to you to further discover this place on your own. Find your own secrets, and believe me there are plenty, and even have your own private spot in camp somewhere."

Percy nodded, "so what now?"

"Well now I go back to my cabin while you go to the Hermes cabin come on," Annabeth said as she walked away motioning for Percy to join her.

"Wait why do I have to go the Hermes cabin?"

"Well you are unclaimed aren't you?"Annabeth asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you go to the Hermes cabin until you godly parent claims you."

"But what if you already know who your godly parent is?"

Annabeth stopped and turned around, "you who it is?"

Percy nodded, "yup, kind of easy actually."

Annabeth frowned in thinking, "is it Tyche?"

Percy blinked, "who?"

"The Greek Goddess of luck," Annabeth replied, "the way Clarissa tripped back there was pure luck, and the fact that you somehow survived a run in with the Minotaur let alone beat him is amazing lucky. So I assume you must be her son."

Percy's eyes widened with that statement. He was lucky but last he checked his mom was pretty human. "No my godly parent is human," Percy said grinning, "so guess again Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled at her nickname and the two spent the entire way to Annabeth's cabin talking about who Percy's dad was. For a smart girl she was pretty dumb. I mean sea green eyes, come one the answer is right in front of your face!

Eventually they reached the Athena cabin and Annabeth invited him in.

"You sure I can come in?" Percy asked.

"Sure and like I said we welcome anyone who wants to learn. Also the way you manipulated Clarisse is good sign in regard to how smart you are."

Percy grinned and the two walked into the Athena cabin. Inside the beds were all pushed to side while most of the cabin space was filled with smart board and workstations. There were several computers all over the place and even screen showing 3-D projects like a new weapon or a war plan.

"Welcome Peter Johnson to the Athena cabin," Annabeth said gesturing to it all.

Percy chuckled at the name he gave Clarisse but who otherwise impressed with the cabin. Yup he was going to get some sweet Int and Wis points over here.

Percy was then introduced to Malcolm, Annabeth's brother and most of the cabin mates. Malcolm then turned to Percy , "so Percy what do you want to know?"

Percy smiled, "everything."

Suddenly a cold wind blew through the cabin as suddenly the children of Athena got a scary look in their eyes. It looked demonic, it looked evil and it promised pain.

Ping!

**Due to exposure to the Athena cabin's lust for knowledge perk a skill has leveled up by one!**

**Detect bloodlust, Lv-8 (21%)**

**This skill will detect any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill.**

**Will detect within 60 feet and will tell origin.**

'Shit.'

**An Hour later,**

Annabeth turned to Percy as the sound of a conch being blown was heard. "Come on Percy it's time to go for dinner."

Hidden underneath a mountain of books Percy rose up like a zombie. His eyes were white and he had drool coming out of his mouth. "Must have knowledge."

Annabeth hit him up the head snapping him out of it, "come on Percy we shouldn't be late."

It was hell on Earth of Percy. The moment his Detect Bloodlust skill went off he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. The children of knowledge live up to that title by stuffing Percy with as much as they could. And you know the truly scary part? They were just getting started.

One the plus side he got a couple of Stat points and a leveled up skill;

**Due to constant torture-studying, you have gained +3 Int**

**Due to use of your brain to try and process your newly force feed information you have gained +5 Wis**

**A Skill has leveled up!**

**Language: Modern English, Lv-19 (4%)**

**Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia, but with hard work you have overcome your disabilities and you're reading is now near grade level-College+**

**+30% reading speed**

Percy closed the boxed in front of him and followed the rest of the cabin to the Mess Hall. Once there Percy was about to go and sit in the blue table, which was Poseidon's table, when he was called over by Chiron.

"Hey what's up Chiron?" Percy asked as he approached his teacher.

"Percy I just wanted to inform you that Grover has woken up," the centaur told Percy with a smile, "he wanted to talk to you. I suggest you talk to him after dinner."

Percy shook his head, "nah I'm not really that hungry right now I'll go see G-man right now and see what he needs. It could be important."

Chiron looked worried but then sighed, "very well Percy. After dinner all the campers gather around the hearth in the centre of where all the cabins are located. I believe you know where cabins are yes?"

Percy nodded and soon Chiron dismissed him. As Percy walked to the Big House he pulled a pancake out of his inventory and started munching on it. He was hungry, starving really. But the truth is that he far more worried about Grover. He was Percy's best friend and Percy wanted to make sure personally he was fine.

By the time he made it to Big House the cakes were gone and Percy was full. He went to the second floor where the med bay was and saw Grover sitting in the bed furthest from the door. Percy smiled and walked up to Grover, "hey G-man."

Grover looked up from the book he was reading and noticed Percy. He smiled," hey Percy! How are you?"

"Good, good. Things are...weird. I now have a huge family on my dad's side, so that."

"So did you get a tour of the camp?"

"Yeah a child of Athena called Annabeth gave it for me. She was very through," Percy said and the shivered remembering his 'study' session with the Athena cabin.

"So Percy..." Grover began, "I think we need to talk about your parentage."

Percy blinked, "what about it?"

"Percy….you were never meant to exist."

Percy looked at his friend for a moment, "you really need to work on your delivery."

Grover sighed, "Percy I'm being serious. After World War 2, which was actually a war between Zeus, Poseidon and Hades children the three gods swore never have demigods again. They said their children were too powerful and influenced the world far too much."

"So wait... Hitler was the son of Hades?"

"Yup."

"...I'm not surprised."

Grover shrugged, "most aren't. Anyway as I was saying the big three swore never again to have children. But Zeus broke that pledge, and since you exists, Poseidon too."

This had his attention, "who was the child of Zeus?"

Grover sighed and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes became wet and he looked like he was remembering something, something sad, "her name was Thalia Grace."

At the sound of her name Percy's head immediately made the connection between this demigod and the name Thalia he read in Annabeth's bio.

"I was assigned to protect her and bring her and two other demigods back to camp. But I failed. Monsters tracked us down and she held back to by use more time. She got hurt bad Percy, very bad. But with her dying breath she asked for her dad's help in order to protect the camp. You remember that barrier we passed through?"

Percy nodded.

"It was made due to Thalia's sacrifice. If you go to the beginning of the camp there will be a pine tree bigger than all the other trees there. That is where Thalia is, after she died Zeus transformed her into a tree and it is her protecting that allows demigods today to live in peace."

Grover then turned to Percy, "please don't reveal yourself Percy."

Percy looked at Grover and then looked away and out of the window. After a moment of silence Percy looked at his friend, "Grover…..I'm sorry but I refuse to hide myself any more. I don't this Thalia but any girl brave enough to sacrifice herself and in her dying breath ask for something that selfless must be an amazing girl. Would you really ask someone like that to hide herself from the world?"

Grover shook his head , "I know Percy but… I don't want you to get hurt."

Percy smiled, "relax I won't."

After speaking to Grove for another few minutes Percy headed to the main camp fire area where the campers were all gathered around the camp singing songs. Percy smiled at this and waited in the background just watching them sing and be happy, but all the while he was thinking.

Should he do it? Should he reveal to the world who he was? If he did it was force his dad's hand making him have to claim Percy. If he didn't then he would be forced to live in the Hermes cabin which was already full. Percy smiled, well his dad was kind of a dick to have never even wished him a happy birthday once in his life soooo fuck it.

Percy walked up to Chiron and whispered in his ear causing the teacher to look at Percy in concern, "are you sure you want to do this Percy?"

Percy nodded, "I'm not hiding myself anymore."

Chiron nodded and trotted his way to the centre of the camp. Slowly everyone became quiet and all eyes were on him.

"Now as some of you might know yesterday the Minotaur was spotted outside the camp grounds," this made some of the kids worried while the children of the Ares were hoping they could kill the thing, "it was chasing a demigod Percy Jackson."

At that Percy walked up and stood next to Chiron. Percy saw Annabeth and the rest of the Athena cabin smile at him while Clarisse was furious that he had given her a fake name.

"Percy managed to defeat the monster in single combat and will now be joining camp."

"Bullshit!" cried one child of Ares, "you mean to tell me an untrained demigod beat the Minotaur?" Several other campers raised their voice in objection and roared their disapproval.

Chiron nodded "I understand it is a little difficult to believe but it is true. This is mostly due to who Percy's godly parent is," he then turned to Percy, "if you will Percy."

Percy nodded and then uncapped a water bottle that he took out of his inventory before hand. He then used his water control and pulled out the water and transformed it into a trident. Percy held the water structure in his hand like a real trident and then looked at everyone with his sea green eyes, "my name is Perseus Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon."

The entire camp was silent as a grave as jaws started to drop. Percy grinned, "what happened? Son of Poseidon got your tongue?" And suddenly a green trident appeared over Percy's head, 'well at least dad is paying attention to what I'm doing.'


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Day,**

Ping!

**You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy woke up in his bed and stretched. He looked around Poseidon cabin and sighed. He didn't have any room mates, that was good, but he also didn't like the fact that he was so alone. Percy then got up and quickly got ready for the first of camp. He put of an orange shirt which said Camp Half-Blood on the front with a picture of a Pegasus on the back.

Percy then went out of his cabin and began making way towards the Mess Hall for a quick bite to eat. On the way there Percy opened his status page and checked his skill list making a mental list of what to train first.

First thing's first, he needed to train Str, Dex and Vit. They were the most lacking and they would be easy to train. As for his skill a few caught his attention,

·  **ID Create, Lv-1 (0%)**

**Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

**Current list-**

**Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

·  **ID Escape, Lv-1 (0%)**

**Used to escape from Instant Dungeons**

These were skills he didn't remember he had. He didn't even know what he could do, did this mean he could make his own dungeons? This was definitely curious and needed his attention. Percy then went into the mess hall and quickly pilled up his food. But before he ate he walked to the flames in the centre of the hall and put some in, 'for Poseidon sorry for being a pain sometimes.'

Percy then walked to his cabin's seat and quickly ate his breakfast. It was very early in the morning and only a few campers were up but they were still only looking at Percy with curiosity and a sense of fear in their eyes.

Percy shook his head and then quickly finished off his food. He then went back for seconds but when no one was looking he shoved most of the food into his inventory. After that was done Percy began to walk around camp trying to find the perfect place to train in private.

Eventually he agreed on going to the Forest as the stream there would give him his Water Body boost and the forest would give him privacy. Percy then trekked into the forest along the stream until he was certain he was far enough away from the rest of the camp.

Percy took off his shoes and stored them away. He then stepped into the stream annnnnd;

Ping!

**You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

**+1000 HP**

**+1000 MP**

**All wounds are healed**

**All ailments cured**

**Water Breathing ability active**

There we go. Percy then brought up his ID create skill and read it again. If what is written here is true, and it usually always is, then Percy showed technically be able to summon a dimension. How the will work who knows, but Percy was ready to find out.

Percy then cried out, "ID created!" Suddenly a burst of energy came out of Percy as the sky turned red and all the noises of the world were suddenly silenced. Percy looked around and saw that the world was same, but he could feel it different. Like when you enter your room but you know someone has been in it.

Percy then walked away from the Forest and the stream back into camp. The moment he entered it he knew something was different. There was nobody else was no one in the Mess Hall, even though it was peak breakfast time. The cabins were empty and there was not a bird in the sky.

'Did….did I make a world where I am the only thing that exists?' Percy then quickly said the words he knew he could use to get out of this place, "ID escape!"

Suddenly cracks began to appear in the sky and like glass the red layer on the sky shattered and the blue sky Percy was familiar with came back. He looked around and found all the campers were back where they belonged.

Percy couldn't even imagine where to go with this. The possibilities were endless! But for now maybe he should focus on grinding the skill level up. As Percy looked around he noticed everyone was staring at him again. 'What? Do I have something on my face?' Percy looked around it seemed most of them were looking at his shoe less feet. Ahh, those. I forgot about those.

Percy chuckled to himself and made his way towards the forest again to start his training but just then, "Percy?"

Percy turned around and saw Annabeth there with a book in hand. "Oh hey Annabeth what's up?"

"What's up with me? What's up with you?" she then looked down, "where are your shoes Percy?"

Percy simply grinned, "goblins took them."

Annabeth sighed, "well okay then. Anyway what are you doing right now?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm training, trying to get a hold over my powers. Still haven't gotten hold over most of them," 'like the fact that I can make a freaking alternate universe!'

Annabeth nodded, "yeah being the son of Poseidon will give you a lot to deal with. Well when you're free come by the cabin later, Malcolm and the others want another crack at you."

Percy rubbed his head, "your siblings are kind of vicious aren't the Annabeth."

"Well what did you expect you are a son of Poseidon who want to learn. It would be stupid not to take advantage of that."

"What?"

"Basically Percy our parents hate each other. If we can get you to admit knowledge is more important that being a son of Poseidon it would be a major plus point in our books."

Percy looked at Annabeth and he could see the thought going around inside her head. S-she was scary, and her her siblings were just as worse. Percy laughed, "well alright then I'll take you up on your offer. See you guys in the evening."

Annabeth nodded and waved Percy away, "bye Percy."

Percy quickly went back into the forest and stepped into the stream once again. He then thought to himself, 'ID create.'

The red skied dimension formed, 'ID escape,' the red sky broke revealing blue.

ID create.

ID escape.

ID create.

ID escape.

Ping!

**Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

·  **ID Create, Lv-2 (10%)**

**Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

**Current list-**

**Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

·  **ID Escape, Lv-2 (10%)**

**Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

Percy smiled and swiped the message away. He then spent the better half of the morning training his skill until he unlocked a new Dungeon.

Ping! Ping! Ping!

**Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

**·**   **ID Create, Lv-5 (20%)**

**Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

**Current list-**

**Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

**Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

**·**   **ID Escape, Lv-5 (20%)**

**Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

Percy had unlocked Monster Dungeon- Zombies. He wanted to check it out at once so he quickly equipped his plate armour on and then the red gauntlet of Kefka. He laid down his shield to the side and then thought, 'ID create: Zombies!'

The world's sky turned red again as Percy quickly took out Riptide and held his shield up. He then waited until something came out of right side of the forest. It was a man, black going by skin colour, his eyes were popped out of his sockets and his skin was peeling off in several places like wallpaper.

Pressing down his sense of disgust Percy quickly observed it;

**Zombie,**

**Lv-6**

**HP:300/300**

**MP: 20/20**

**Str-30**

**Vit-5**

**Dex-1**

**Int-2**

**Wis-1**

**Luc-0**

**The undead come back to life for one thing and one thing only, meat of the living.**

**Kill to get- 50 Exp**

Percy dismissed the screen and quickly charged the man and with one swing cut the zombie's head off. The zombie disappeared in a shower of dust leaving Percy with a 2 $bill. Percy pocketed the bill and then walked into the forest in search for more zombies.

In five minutes Percy was quickly surrounded by a horde of zombies. Percy looked around in worry, there were 5….14…..27 zombies out here. Smiling like a maniac, Percy turned to the closest one and charged him cutting the thing into pieces.

He then turned around and charged the rest of the zombies. He cut them one by one and once when he encountered two at the same time Percy threw his shield at one, pushing him off balance while he used Riptide to shred the other one into pieces before killing the other one.

Percy now stood in the forest panting, his face was covered in sweat and his armour felt very uncomfortable with the sweat underneath the leather. But Percy continued forward. He walked towards the camp and quickly came upon another horde of zombies. This time they were dressed as greek soldier and looked tough than the one in the forest.

**Greek Zombies,**

**Lv-10**

**HP:500/500**

**MP:50/50**

**Str-40**

**Vit-9**

**Dex-3**

**Int-8**

**Wis-5**

**Luc-0**

**A zombie of a greek soldier these zombies are a cut above the rest with superior strength and intelligence.**

**Kill to get- 75 Exp**

Percy smiled at the new challenge and charged ahead. He bashed his shield into the first zombie he meant pushing the monster down on it's behind. Standing on top of it Percy swiped downwards cutting off the things head quickly.

Just then three Greek zombies charged Percy with swords drawn and shield up. 'So they are intelligent,' Percy thought to himself as he charged ahead with his shield in front of him. The zombies attacked him with their blade only to have their blocks stopped by Percy's shield. Percy then stepped backwards but the zombies didn't let up.

Percy blocked one blade with Riptide while he deflected another with his shield. the last one almost hit him but Percy was faster and grabbed the blade with his left hand which was covered with the gauntlet of Kafka. Percy squeezed his left hand shattering the blade.

In that moment Percy spun around and bashed his shield pushing all three Greek zombies off of him. Percy then attacked two of the with his blade and crushed the third below his feet.

Percy looked around and saw a huge hoard of Greek zombies now approaching him. Maybe it was time to start leveling up his blood control. Technically speaking zombies were dead, but there must be some traces of blood still in their body some where.

Percy sent out his mana and commanded, 'blood control.' Percy took control of four Greek zombies, which was his limit and then forced them to attack the zombies next to them. Since the zombies didn't expect an attack from their own ranks they were left shocked with their pants around their legs.

The four zombies Percy controlled managed to kill 17 of the Greek zombies before the dies. Percy crushed and then looked at his mana;

**Mana: 37/225**

He really needed to improve the size of his mana pool, meaning get much more Int points. Percy turned and saw around 20 zombies from the horde now remained and they were now chasing him. Percy turned to the forest and he quickly ran deep inside. The zombies followed him and Percy smiled as he got a brilliant idea.

Eventually the huge horde of zombies had to split up in order to find him, but that was exactly what Percy wanted. Percy now sat on top of a tree he climbed without any armour on. He took it off as it restricted his moment too much, maybe he should get another armour.

Suddenly the bushes next to his tree rustled and out walked a group of Greek zombies mixed in with the normal zombies you find in the forest. Percy took out another sword from his inventory, this one was a katana from the museum loot collection.

Percy then waited until the group was right under his tree before jumping down, bringing the two blades down with him. He cleaved two of the zombies on the way down and as soon as he touched the ground he jumped up and walked into the centre of the group and swung both blades in a wide arc cutting all the zombies heads in one cleans strike.

Percy then put away both swords, katana in his inventory and Riptide in his pocket. He then collected his loot and then went out to search for more prey. Over the next hour Percy hit small groups of zombies across the forest and after he was done with the final group of zombies he walked out of the forest extremely tired.

He took out some meat and ate it filling up his energy, note to self when you see the Fates next ask them why he didn't have a stamina bar, it would be great if he could track it some way or another.

Percy then entered the camp and saw that in the centre of the camp was a huge horde of Greek zombie, no horde was the wrong word, the appropriate term is army. But they weren't going to attack him, no, they instead were facing inwards. Percy then watched as all the zombies crawled onto each other as they slowly fused into one giant monster that stood at over 30 feet tall, tall as that marble giant he face that one time.

**Legion Zombie,**

**Lv-34**

**HP:15200/15200**

**MP: 1200/1200**

**Str- 82**

**Vit- 30**

**Dex-8**

**Int-4**

**Wis-2**

**Luc-0**

**An assembly of zombies that come out when a large amount of zombies are killed. It has insane strength and stamina but is slow. Some say that is if kill enough of these Legion Zombie there is an even higher level of enemies of face.**

**Kill to get- 5000 Exp.**

Percy knew he didn't really stand a chance against this thing. His MP bar was full now but he still needed more mana to even begin to fight this thing.

Percy then turned and ran and when he looked behind he saw the Legion zombie follow him slowly but every step the thing took was like the Earth was shaking. Percy drew the Legion zombie into the forest and quickly jumped into the stream from before.

Ping!

**You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

**+1000 HP**

**+1000 MP**

**All wounds are healed**

**All ailments cured**

**Water Breathing ability active**

Percy then put two hands up and waited until the Legion zombie was right on top of him. He waited and the second the zombie put a foot in the stream Percy pulled his hands upwards, "Water Spikes!"

The water from the streams obeyed Percy as several spikes flew up into the Legion's foot shredding it's leg still it's knees. Percy then lowered his arms and started to pant. He looked at his mana;

**Mana: 35/1225**

Percy had used all his mana in the last attack. In the next 10 minutes it would be full again but Percy didn't know whether he had that much time. Percy then turned to the Legion's HP;

**HP:12260/15200**

Percy looked at that and he felt his legs get weak. All that and nothing? It's HP was still at 80% Percy's attack only managed to take out 20% of its total HP! Percy then saw the Legion try to stand up on one leg only to immediately fall down causing the ground to shack on impact. Percy moved back away from the reach of the Legion. If maybe he kept out of reach for a long enough time, time enough for his Mana to fill up again then he could end this quickly.

So for the next ten minutes Percy kept moving backwards again and again every time the Legion tried to reach for him, the fact that he was incredibly slow and had only one leg helped a lot. Eventually Percy's mana was charged up fully again.

Percy now stood in the stream and he raised his hands again, "Water Spikes!" This time Percy aimed for the Legion's head and several water spikes rose out of the water and skewered the monster's head.

**Critical strike! Water Spikes attack- 2940. 300% times more = 8820 Attack!**

Percy smiled as he lowered his arms yet again. He looked up and saw the water spike still in the Legion's head. The thing still wasn't dead yet but now at least with a few water spike through its jaw it was finally silent.

**HP: 3440/15200**

All Percy now had to do was wait. As Percy waited for his mana to charge up he looked round and saw he was nearly at the ocean, guess he covered quite a distance dodging the Legion zombie.

If only Percy could activate his water body perk again that that would really….wait….could he do that? Percy looked at where he was standing in the middle of the stream and then at the shore. He walked to the shore and saw his mana dropped down to normal. He then walked back in and sure enough,

Ping!

**You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

**+1000 HP**

**+1000 MP**

**All wounds are healed**

**All ailments cured**

**Water Breathing ability active**

Percy looked at that message and the pulled up his mana;

**Mana: 1122/1225**

Percy looked at the box slack jawed, this was so broken. Percy then smiled a cold smiled causing the Legion zombie to start to sweat he was going to abuse the shit out of this.

Percy then lifted on had up, "Water Spike." A huge spike came out of the stream and tore through the heart of the Legion zombie.

**Critical strike! Water Spike- 2520. 300% times more = 7560 Attack!**

The Legion zombie didn't stand a chance as it slowly began to dissolve into dust leaving an exhausted Percy behind. After giving himself a moment to rest Percy looked up and saw;

Ping!

**You gained a new title!**

**Apprentice Zombie killer- 30% more attack and defence when dealing with the undead. +5 to all stats when dealing with the undead.**

Ping!

**You gained a total of 14,875 Exp!**

Ping!

**You leveled up!**

**Percy Jackson**

**Health-450/450**

**Mana-325/325**

**The Gamer**

**Title-Son of Poseidon**

**(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

**Level-9 Exp-4225/28,000**

**Race-Demigod**

**STR-6**

**VIT-8(+3)=11**

**DEX-5(+3)=8**

**INT-20**

**WIS-18**

**LUC-14**

**POINTS-20**

**MONEY- 2747$/120D**

**Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

**Status- demigod, giving Percy - +3 VIT, +3 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

Percy smiled at the larger mana pool he now had and swiped the box away. His new title will also be useful later when he come to grind here again. Percy then went to where the Legion zombie dissolved and looked at what he got as loot. There were three things there for him.

**Potion, low level x 3**

**Restores 45% of HP**

**restores 30% of MP**

**Staff of healing, High level**

**Restore subject's health by a rate of 10% a minute.**

**Skill book: Area Sense**

Percy quickly stored the potions and the staff away and picked up the skill book;

Ping!

**You have obtained the skill book: Area Sense**

**Would you like to learn?**

**YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes immediately and then the book bursted into flames and Percy absorbed the knowledge into his head.

Ping!

**You have obtained the skill, Area Sense!**

**Area Sense, Lv-1 (0%)**

**Allows the user to get a sense of the area around him/her. The higher the level the more information is provided.**

**Effective until 20 feet.**

Percy then closed the box and thought, 'ID escape.' The world shattered around him and Percy found himself back in the real world. The sound of people filled the air and the birds took the blue sky. Percy quickly unequipped all his armour and his gauntlet and stored it in his inventory.

Looking at the sky the time seemed to be around noon, realising this Percy's stomach started to growl. Percy smiled and quickly walked to the Mess Hall, this time he had his shoes on. Once he reached the Mess Hall he picked up a plate and showed on a big amount of food into his plate, who knew chasing zombies would make you work up an appetite?

Percy gave a little for his dad and then sat down in his table and began to eat. As Percy finished his means he wondered what type of training he should do next. Maybe he should improve his Str and Dex now that he is finally in camp. Oh maybe he could climb the Climbing Wall!

But just then a knife was thrown at Percy;

Ping!

**Warning, knife behind you!**

Percy read this and immediately moved his head to the side causing the knife to miss completely. Percy saw the knife was already moving at an angle so even if he had not moved it wouldn't have been a fatal move.

Percy looked at the box in front of him, this must be his Area since working. Percy closed his box and calmly turned around to see who threw the knife. Tracking his trajectory Percy saw it came from the Ares table. Percy sighed he needed to teach the Ares kids a lesson;

Ping!

**Quest Alert!**

**Teach the Ares kids a lesson!**

**Reward,**

**The respect of Ares cabin and may be possible training**

**Failure,**

**No training from the Ares cabin**

**Continued bullying**

**YES/NO?**

Percy sighed and pressed yes. He then got up and suddenly the Mess Hall was silent and most watched and wondered what Percy would do. The son of Poseidon simply walked to the wall where the knife was embedded into the wall and pulled it out. He then Observed the knife;

**Clarisse dagger,**

**Clarisse's favourite dagger which she uses to skin game and use as a short range weapon.**

Percy sighed, that stupid daughter of Ares can hold a grudge. Percy put the dagger into his back pocket and then sat down to eat again pretending like he didn't almost just get stabbed.

After minute Clarisse and a few of her brothers and sisters walked up to Percy table. "give me my knife back new blood," Clarisse growled out as one of her siblings cracked his knuckles as an intimidation tactic.

Percy smiled, "so you admit you threw that knife."

"No I never said that. I just said it was my knife. Now give it back."

"What proof do you have that it is yours?"

"Everyone knows that that's my favourite knife," Clarisse said growling, "no give it."

"If it's you favourite knife why did you ever let it get out of your hand?" Percy asked with a smug smile.

"Enough of this!" one of Clarisse siblings said as he tried to grab the dagger's handle that was sticking out of Percy's pocket. Just before the child of Ares grabbed the knife something stopped him, he couldn't move his fingers at all, "w-what did you do to me?!"

Percy shrugged, "nothing, maybe it's the knife. Maybe it doesn't like being touched by people who is not its owner." In reality Percy used blood control and stopped the Ares kid before he grabbed the dagger that's all.

Percy then took out the dagger and put it on the table, "well then let's try an experiment shall we? I'm going to talk to this dagger over here and it's going to tell me who it's owner is. Now if you are the owner and you try and grab the blade I will let you," Percy then channelled some Bloodlust in his voice, " **if you are not well….let's see what happened then.** "

Several children of Ares swallowed hard and stayed back. Percy eyed them all and slowly one of the older kids made a move for the dagger. Percy used blood control to make his reflexes slower, because the guy has a higher Dex level than him, and then grabbed the boy's head and slammed it into the table knocking him out.

Percy then sat back down and smiled, "sorry please try again."

This time a daughter of Ares moved and took out her sword. Percy grabbed the knife and swung hitting the girl's wrist causing her to drop the sword. Percy then headbutted her and then put the knife back, "wrong again."

This time two children of Ares moved for the blade but Percy was ready. He held them in place with blood control and then slowly held the back of their heads. And then slammed both into each other.

Clarisse was now the last one left and she was looking at Percy with anger and just a hint of fear. Percy looked at her with a smile and crossed his arms. Slowly Clarisse moved towards the dagger and snatched it away quickly.

Percy chuckled, "it's your dagger Clarisse why are you getting so scared?" The daughter of Ares scowled at Percy and turned walking away from him. Soon few other Ares cabin members came and took their unconscious siblings away all the while looking at Percy with a scene of fear and a touch of respect.

Ping!

**Quest completed!**

**Teach the Ares kids a lesson!**

**Reward,**

**The respect of Ares cabin and may be possible training**

Percy closed the box and went back to his food. He looked up and saw everyone still stare at him. Percy grinned and quickly everything returned to normal.

After lunch Percy started to walk to the Amphitheatre, where most of the camper's would be right now. Percy needed his shield foxed, far too many dents in it and probably so wieght to train his Str, only problem is Percy had no idea where to go for this. So when he arrived at the Amphitheatre Percy quickly walked up to where most of the Athena kids were sitting and sat next to Annabeth.

"Hey guys," Percy said as he then greeted the rest of the cabin.

"Hey Percy," the children of wisdom all said at once and then promptly went back to reading.

"Nice job scaring those Ares kids Percy," Malcolm said with a grin, "asses deserved it."

Percy grinned and scratched his head, "yeah. I was just a little pissed off at Clarisse. Maybe I should go and try to make things better between us before the entire Ares cabin come after my ass."

Malcolm chuckled, "yeah you're right there Percy. Good luck with that though, the children of Ares aren't the kind to just accept an apology. Will probably push you a couple of times to make things even before even considering talking to you."

Percy frowned, "thanks you so much Malcolm I needed to know that." Malcolm chuckled and then went back to his book. Percy then turned to Annabeth,"so Annabeth I was wondering, do you know where I can get some equipment fixed?"Percy asked the girl. He needed his sword of Kefka fixed and his shield has become very damaged.

Annabeth nodded, "you'll want to go to the camp forge. The children of Hephaestus work there and they are willing to fix or make anything, as long as you pay them. Oh wait I see a familiar one, hey Charles!" Annabeth called as a black haired browned eyes teen turned towards her and started walking.

The teen was was tall, African american and had a scowl on his face. He was ripped with muscles like those of a football player and had large hands due to working in the forge all day.

"Percy this is Charles Beckendorf a son of Hephaestus," Annabeth said as she stood between the two boys, "Charles this is-"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Charles said in a rough voice, "yes I know."

Percy extended his arm, "how do you do Charles?" The big man looked at it and smiled. He then shook Percy's hand in a firm grip.

"I'm good Percy. Nice to meet you."

Annabeth smiled at this, "anyway Percy here needed some help with his equipment, think you can help?"

Charles nodded and then quickly walked away. Percy looked at Annabeth who smiled, "he doesn't really talk much. But I think he want's you to follow him."

Percy nodded and then quickly moved, "thank's a lot Annabeth!"

Charles took him to a building that was located near the stream leading to the forest right next to the Hephaestus cabin. The building had a water wheel on the side and it's chimneys let out thick clouds of smoke. The forge had white pillars lined with soot and the noise of hammer meeting metal could be hear. Charles took Percy in showing several workstation which has a camped over one project or another.

"Welcome to the forge," Charles said and he called over one of his sisters, "this is Nina she will help you out with your equipment."

The girl's skin was bronze due to continuous exposure to the forge's heat. He face was covered with seat and she had a bandanna tied over her large head of blonde hair. Her eyes were black as coal and she stood just a little taller that Percy.

"So what can I help you with?" Nina asked as she rubbed her hands clean of oil. Percy pulled up his inventory behind his back and without letting Nina see what he was doing pulled his shield out.

"I need help fixing this," Percy said as he handed the shield over to her.

"Hm…. this has been used a lot," Nina commented as she then flicked a finger at the metal causing it to vibrate, "good bronze though. Not celestial but it would be good in a fight. I can fix it, but it will be 5 drachma."

Percy nodded, "not a problem. When can I get it back?"

Nina looked around and then sighed, "tomorrow the latest, we are kind swamped right now."

"I see….so you guys couldn't fill out a request right now?" Percy asked in a hopeful voice.

"Well it would depend on what that request is an how much you are willing to pay."

"I need weight for myself. Like the kind you can put on your hand so that when you train it will be difficult to move. If you could make something like that it would be useful."

Nina closed her eyes and looked like she was talking to herself. Then she opened her eyes, "yup I can do that no problem. Will cost you 20 drachma though."

Percy nodded, "great when can I get them both?"

"Tomorrow at 10 am. Don't be late," and with that Nina walked away.

Percy stuck around for a bit and watched the forger's work. Maybe during the summer when his quest of over and mom is safe again he could learn how to be a forger. It looked pretty cool. After Percy got his fill of watching forgers working he went out to the Climbing Wall, he had been itching to climb that thing ever since he saw it.

Percy looked at the thing in wonder, it is true many a demigod nearly died climbing this thing, but Percy will concur it. Not because he is the son of Poseidon, but because he is freaking awesome!

Percy came to the start and quickly climbed onto the first foot rest on the wall. He then pulled himself up and for the next few steps everything was normal. Then suddenly the wall started to vibrate. Soon the vibrations became more and more violent and Percy nearly lost his grip but Percy held on and waited until the vibrations stopped.

Then suddenly there were rocks falling down and Percy was forced to move to the side and suddenly the rocks were everywhere. Moving like a cat Percy managed to avoid each and every rock and he came to a carving in the wall where all lot of the campers were now resting.

Percy pulled himself up and sat there. And then;

Ping!

**Due to constant moment of your body in a flexible way you have gained +1 Dex!**

Percy looked at this and grinned. He then turned to see that there were several campers there next to him in the carving and they were all looking at him. "Ah...hi?" Percy said waving to them.

Slowly one of them waved back and smiled. Just then a voice broke out of the group, "so you're the one that beat up Clarisse."

On the other side of the carving was a camper with blonde hair and a very butch face, "I'm Peter, son of Ares. And you beat up my siblings."

Percy sighed, god these guys were everywhere! Percy then looked at Peter and nodded, "yeah I did it. So?"

Peter snarled, "so now I kick your ass!"

Percy laughed, "there isn't exactly much room here you know."

"Not here at the halfway point. I mean on the top of the wall!" Peter said with a snarl, "in fact I'll race you!"

Ping!

**Quest Alert!**

**Teach this brat who's boss! Beat him in a race and then kick his ass on top of the climbing wall!**

**Rewards,**

**Race- 300 Exp, climbing gloves**

**Battle- 500 Exp, training with Ares cabin**

**Failure,**

**No training**

**YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and then looked at Peter, "you're on."

Peter and Percy got into position outside of the halfway point holding onto various hand holds and the a third camper said, "go!"

At that Percy and Peter were racing up to the top. Suddenly a buzz saw came flying down coming to cut Percy right down the middle. Thinking quickly Percy threw himself to the right and escaped being cut in half by a hair's breath.

"You have to fatter than that sea head!" Peter looked back and taunted.

Percy grumbled and then climbed up faster, Peter was a few steps ahead and Percy intended to catch up. But just then a speed of lava broke out and flew right for Percy and Peter. Percy jumped to the side again but Peter missed one hand hold and suddenly was falling down.

Percy's eyes widened, his mind began to panic, but Gamer's mind activated just in time. Percy reached with his left hand and grabbed Peter. He then pulled the child of Ares towards himself using his strength and then threw Peter against the wall where Peter held on for dear life.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. Peter looked up and nodded. Seeing the child of Ares was just a little bit in shock Percy moved on.

The two then climbed the rest of the wall and Percy managed to beat Peter to the top by a few seconds. Percy collapsed on top of the wall and started to pant. So much excitement. If Percy hadn't had Gamer's mind then Peter would be pate right now. Just as Peter landed next to Percy a blue box appeared;

Ping!

**Due to using your strength a lot you have gained +1 Str!**

**Due to constant moment of your body in a flexible way you have gained +1 Dex!**

Percy closed the boxes and turned to Peter, "you ready to get your ass kicked?"

Peter looked at Percy and then smiled, "bring it fish head."

Percy got up and took out Riptide. The top of the Climbing Wall was 25 feet wide all around, just enough space to move around. Percy would have to be careful, the last he wanted was to fall of the side.

Peter also took out his blade which was made out of celestial bronze. The two passed themselves around each other, each seeing who would go first. Eventually Percy decided to move. He struck Peter on the side, which the child of Ares blocked easily and then pushed back against Percy.

Percy was being pushed back as the crossed swords were being pushed towards him. Percy knew is a test of strength he would lose, so he needed to think. Seeing Peter was only focused on pushing Percy back, the son of Poseidon noticed the boy's footing was wide.

Percy twisted the blades to the side and pushed Peter back a little and then moved to the side causing Peter to lose his balance and land on the ground face first. Percy grabbed his blade and then pressed his knee on the boy's back while keeping the sword on Peter's neck, "yield."

Peter grumbled into the dirt, "I yield."

Percy smiled and took the blade off. He got of Peter's back helping the boy up and gave him back his blade. "Damn sea brain you are good," Peter said with a smile, "and thanks for what you did back there."

Percy grinned, "saving your life? Yeah no biggie."

Peter grinned, "well not really..." the son of Ares then walked backwards and leaned backwards off the side of the the wall.

Percy's eyes widened comically and he ran to the edge to try and save Peter from his fall only to find the boy slowly floating down. Peter chuckled at Percy's look, "wind spirits! They stop us from falling from a high height and bring up down to the ground."

Percy grumbled, great so he wasn't in any danger after all.

Ping!

**Quest Completed!**

**Teach this brat who's boss! Beat him in a race and then kick his ass on top of the climbing wall!**

**Rewards,**

**Race- 300 Exp, climbing gloves**

**Battle- 500 Exp, training with Ares cabin**

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a pair of padded gloves landed in front of Percy. Picking these up Percy inspected them;

**Climbing gloves,**

**Used for getting a good grip by climbers. Very useful if you want a good grip.**

**-While wearing this the user will never fall because of a weak grip.**

Percy tossed his gloves into his inventory and then looked over the edge of the wall. Peter was already on the bottom and he looked up at Percy with a grin, "just jump!"

Percy readied himself and took a few steps back. He then ran forward and braced himself to hit the ground. But it didn't happen as slowly Percy felt his body being lowered down to the ground. Percy knew this was going to happen, but knowing and believing were two different things.

On the ground Peter held out a hand in friendship, "I may not have did because of the fall, but you didn't know that. Plus is I had fallen then we would have never fought, even though it was a short duel. Anyway what I mean is, thanks Percy."

Percy smiled and shock Peter's hands as the two the talked about how hard the Ares cabin trained and the special feature of the Climbing Wall. Percy told Peter how he wanted to train with ares cabin to get stronger, something which Peter said the Ares cabin might be willing to do, if he put in a good word in. Peter and Percy soon said good bye and went their separate ways.

Percy then walked over to the Athena cabin and readied himself. This right now would be the biggest challenge Percy would face today. Everything else was just the warm up. Percy walked up to the door and opened it and;

Ping!

**Lust for knowledge detected! Aimed at: You!**

'Oh mama,' Percy said before he was dragged into the cabin.

An hour later,

Ping!

**Due to the teachings (torture) of the Athena cabin you have gain +2 Int and + 4 Wis!**

Percy rubbed his eyes and cracked his neck in pain. Never, ever go into the Athena cabin unless you reaaaly need there help. Trust me it's not worth the pain.

But with that being said Percy really did need their help and he was grateful that he got it. In the end they were family, though a really weird part of the family.

As Percy began to walk to the Mess Hall to have dinner he was suddenly confronted by several camper all looking tough. Percy saw all of them had the title, son/daughter of Ares, 'ah so now we have the confrontation.'

Out of the group of boys and girls Clarisse stepped out with Peter behind her. "I heard you saved Peter's life," Clarisse said in a rough voice.

Percy looked at Peter who winked. 'ah so he did put in a good word for me,' Percy then turned to Clarisse and nodded, "yes I did."

Clarisse grumbled, "well then as the head of the Ares cabin I would like to say thank you for saving the life of a child of Ares. If there is something we can do to help you just ask and we will try."

Percy smiled, "well there is this one thing….."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Percy blocked a thrust from Peter and quickly hit him behind the head with a back hand. He then moved forward and engaged another child of Ares in combat. Their swords clashed again and again but Percy was faster. The son of Poseidon quickly side stepped an attack and then punched his enemy right in the nose causing him to drop like a sack.

Percy smiled at the victory and just then;

**Warning, sword swing from behind!**

Percy jumped away and there behind him was another child of Ares with a blade that just missed Percy by an inch. Percy spun and swung his sword and struck the boy in the face causing him to hold his head in pain.

The son of Poseidon turned and looked at the three children of Ares charging him. Percy readied his blade and charged ahead. The first child had his shield up, seeing this Percy jumped, used his shield as a diving board and jumped over their head. He landed behind them and then turned around with a low sweep knocking them all off balance.

Percy then jumped onto the back of one middle Ares kid and grabbed his sword with his left. He then extended his both sword and put the blade underneath the neck of the other Ares kids that ever just getting up, "I win."

The kids all sighed and Percy grinned. He got of the kid he was sitting on and gave him back his sword. Clarisse then approached Percy with a snarl on her face. But it was good snarl, like …...hm….well I can't think of any but believe me it was a good snarl.

"Not bad for a son of Poseidon," Clarisse said crossing her arms, "but those were the worst fighters we had so don't think you have won yet."

"Hey!" the campers Percy just beat called out as the children of Ares then got into an argument amongst themselves. Percy smiled at this and looked over to the blue boxes that appeared;

**Due to constant use you leveled up a skill!**

·  **Sword Mastery, Lv-10 (20%)**

**Allows user to freely handle swords.**

**50% more damage when using swords.**

Ping!

**Due to constant moment and working out you have gained + Vit!**

Percy smiled and put the box away. Right now it was early in the morning somewhere around 7 if Percy was to guess, not to self really get a watch! Percy had started training with the Ares campers today in the Arena and needless to say Percy was very grateful for the skill levels he got. So far he got only a level up in sword skill but soon in the future it might be more.

"So Percy you ready for one more round?" Clarisse asked as she readied her spear with a feral grin.

Percy was about to say yes when he was cut off by another voice, "what about letting me have a round?" Percy turned and there walking to them was a blond camper with a scar under his right eye near his chin. He had a grin on his face and a cool spring in his step. He wore the orange camp shirt with shorts and on his hip was a sword.

"Hey Luke," Clarisse said addressing the new camper, "what are you doing here?"

"What can't a guy go out to train once in awhile?" Luke said to the girl and flashed a smile. He then turned to Percy with a hand offered in friendship, "name's Luke, Luke Castellan son of Hermes."

Percy smiled, "Percy, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

"Yeah I know. But after that show you put on two days ago I'm sure everyone knows," Luke's smile then turned vicious, "so how about a little battle between us?"

Percy smiled back, "you're on."

Percy and Luke then moved away from each other as the rest of the campers moved away giving them a big area to fight. Percy held up Riptide tight and Luke copied his move, all his chill attitude gone.

Then suddenly both swordsmen moved, at first surprised registered in both faces that the other moved at the exact time they did, but it was quickly forgotten. Luke swung overhead which Percy ducked. Percy moved forward and swung upward, which Luke jumped over. Percy then threw a kick at Luke only for the boy to block it with his left while kicking at Percy, which the son of the sea god dogged by moving his head.

The two then jumped back and held their swords up ready to charge. Percy moved and swung first this time aiming at Luke's head. The son of Hermes ducked and kicked Percy pushing him backwards.

Percy recovered quickly and rolled back just as Luke's blade struck the ground where Percy was a few seconds ago. Percy then quickly swung his sword down fixing Luke's on the ground, he then drew back a fist and punched Luke right in the face.

Luke went back and wiped his face with a smile. They looked at each other and then suddenly they moved again. Their swords now properly crashed and the ringing of their swords respective metals could be heard with each respective crash.

Percy and Luke then began a dance of grace and deadly accuracy. Percy struck Luke across the shoulder drawing blood while Luke cut Percy in his cheek. Again and again their swords rung out in the area and again and again Luke and Percy hurt themselves.

Percy then swung his blade a little too widely and over stepped his swing. Seeing this Luke quickly disarmed Percy and put his blade under Percy's neck, "I win."

Percy looked at Luke's blade and smiled, "not quite." Percy then grabbed the blade with one hand and quickly jerked it to one side snapping the blade in half.

Luke's eyes widened and then he smirked, "so your blade managed to crack mine huh? No matter you still don't have a blade to use. "

Percy then took out Riptide, now in it's pen form and back in his pocket due to the charm it had, and popped the cap off causing it to transform into a sword, "guess again."

Luke then laughed and lowered his sword, "haha, fine. Draw?"

Percy smiled, "draw." Percy put away his sword and Luke picked up the pieces of his sword. Percy then looked at Luke and Observed him;

**Luke Castellan Rebel**

**Lv-49**

**HP:3200/3200**

**MP:1000/1000**

**Race- Demigod**

**Str-34**

**Vit-48**

**Dex-56**

**Int-12**

**Wis-35**

**Luc-21**

**Luke Castellan in the son of Hermes, at a young age he saw his mother lose her mind and when father was not there to help her, his hatred for the gods began. Luke loves all of his family, even the extended members and is a person who would help them in an instant. Luke hates the Olympian for abandoning their children and wants to wage war on them all.**

**Luke thinks Percy is vulnerable and can use a friend to talk to.**

Percy looked at those stats and the info in curiosity. He was a master swordsman that's for sure. The only reason Percy even managed to draw was because of Riptides charm and the fact that Luke's sword broke, otherwise he would have lost.

While his info was informative about his past it was the present Percy worried about. He hated the gods but loved the campers like family. He wanted to wage war against the Gods themselves, but because they neglected their children. Percy was all for fighting the power but that was a little extreme.

Percy then closed the box and turned to Luke, "you are an amazing sword fighter Luke."

The boy smiled, "you're not too bad yourself Percy. A little more practise and you will be amazing at it I promise. Now what's on your agenda next Percy?"

"Ah, I don't have one. I basically have free run of the camp for now but I was planning on visiting the forge after breakfast I need to pick up a few things."

Luke smiled, "alright then I'll see you around Percy. I'm the head of the Hermes cabin so if you are ever interested in learning a few things about stealing or what not drop by."

Percy nodded, "thanks Luke I will." After a wave goodbye Luke walked away leaving Percy with the children of Ares. Percy then spent the next hour or so practising his sword play. The battle with Luke was intense and showed he needed a lot to learn.

At the end of the work out this came;

Ping!

**Due to constant moment and precise attacks you have gained +1 Vit and Dex!**

Percy wiped the sweat off his brow and waved goodbye to the Ares campers and they separated in the Mess Hall. Percy quickly got a huge plate of food slipped some into the fire for his dad and ate the rest. After his big breakfast Percy decided to go to the Climbing Wall for a run up.

On the way there Percy came across a large group of people with Luke at the head. Going up to him Percy called out, "Luke!"

The blond haired man turned and smiled at Percy, "oh hey Percy! Where are you going?"

"Climbing Wall Luke, where are you guys going?"

"Same, oh this is the Hermes cabin Percy, guys Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

Percy scanned the people there some of them had the title of son of Hermes above their head the others didn't. "Wait you all are the children of Hermes?"

Luke smiled and shook his head, "no only some of them. Most are unclaimed and don't know who their godly parent is."

Percy nodded and quickly he joined the group as they made way to the Climbing Wall. On the way there Percy made friends with most of the Hermes cabin. He quickly became acquainted with the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner both sons of Hermes.

It seemed that the ones that didn't know who their parents were had it the worst but they had the friends in the cabin they could turn to. But this began to eat away at Percy, they didn't know who their godly parents were, but his info box did. So he knew exactly whose kid they were. So….should he tell them?

Ping!

Oh for the love of the Gods!

**Quest Alert!**

**Tell the unclaimed campers who their parents are!**

**If you do,**

**The campers will be loyal to you**

**Gods will wonder where you learnt all of this**

**If you don't,**

**Guilt**

**Some of the unclaimed kids might do something horrible and you will be blamed**

**YES/NO?**

Percy looked at the quest and sighed. This time there was no failure option, there was just a choice to be made. Percy pressed yes and closed the box. Decisions decisions. When the group reached the Climbing Wall the Stoll brothers challenged Percy to a race to the top;

Ping!

**Quest Alert!**

**Race to the top!**

**Reward,**

**200 Exp!**

**Failure,**

**The Stoll brothers will make fun of you for a week**

**YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and quickly equipped his climbing gloves for yesterday. The three got into positions and then moved at the same time. Percy managed to get the head start with his gloves and quickly moved up faster and faster until they reached the halfway point.

After a rest they moved again but this time the Stoll brothers had a trick up their sleeves. Tacking a rope with a claw on one end the threw it at Percy's leg catching it. "Hey what the-" Percy called out but then was pulled down by the combined strength of both brothers.

While the gloves will prevent a user to not fall due to a weak grip, Percy was pulled down hence why Percy fell. But as Percy fell down he caught on a hand hold a few feet before hitting the ground. Percy looked up at the Stoll brothers and he growled. He then charged upwards with his full speed.

But by the time he reached the halfway point and started on the second half the two sons of Hermes almost at the top. So Percy used his trump card, water control. He reached into his inventory and pulled out a water bottle and opened the cap with his teeth. He then sent the water upwards in two tentacle like streams which caught Travis and Conner around the waist and flung them off the wall.

Percy watched as the wind spirits caught the two sons of Hermes and Percy quickly climbed the wall without a worry.

After Percy got back down he was surrounded by the rest of Hermes cabin who congratulated him on his quick thinking. Just then;

Ping!

**Quest Completed!**

**Race to the top!**

**Reward,**

**200 Exp!**

Ping!

**Due to strenuous activity you have gained + 1 Vit!**

Luke approached him and gave him his trademark smile, "good job Percy I have never seen a son of Poseidon's powers used so that was an amazing sight."

Percy smiled, "thanks, I was just lucky is all."

"I'll say I didn't even see you pull out your water bottle," Travis said with a grin.

"Yeah it like came out of thin air!" Conner shouted out in surprise, "you have got to tell me how you did that!"

Percy grinned, "magic," the rest of Hermes cabin grounded at the lame joke but Percy noticed Luke looking at him with a calculating look. The moment Luke noticed Percy was looking at him the frown turned to a smile.

After spending a little more time with the rest of Hermes cabin Percy left and quickly reached the forge for his shield. He entered the bricked building and saw the sparks fly all around him, Hephaestus cabin it seemed did not take a day off or anything.

"Percy," Percy turned and saw Nina in one corner of the building waving at him, "come here!"

Percy nodded and quickly walked up to Nina. Her work bench was filled with diagrams of projects she was working on and various pieces of metal just littered around the table. "So are they ready?"

Nina nodded, "yup just finished them as a matter of fact." She then propped up his shield and Percy inspected it and saw it was perfect, he used his Observe,

**Bronze Shield,**

**This shield is made out of bronze material and is sharp around the edges. Warriors use it to bash their opponents heads in and use the edge to cut deep.**

**Weight-35 KG, Durability-12/12**

Percy was impressed, he lifted it up and felt it was lighter. Before it weighed 40 Kg and its durability was 10/10. Percy looked at Nina, "it's lighter. And more durable."

The daughter of Hephaestus nodded, "yup. I managed to reduce the weight and make it light by melting it and reforging it completely. It's basic smithing 101."

Percy looked at that in surprise, "wow. I'm impressed. And did you get the weighted bands done?"

Nina nodded and quickly searched around the table. She then pulled up four black wristbands with the omega symbol on it. "These are charmed to weigh exactly the same. All you have to do to change their weight is press the omega on one of them and verbally tell the weight you want them to be and poof, instant weight."

Percy looked at the band in wonder as he used Observes;

**Weighted Wristbands x 4,**

**They can change their weight to any amount the user desires when the omega symbol is pressed.**

**At present weight is 1 g.**

This was amazing, far better that what he wanted, Nina went above and beyond it seemed. Note to self always ask Nina for information on armour and weapons.

Percy quickly took out the 25 D needed for the assignment and added a tip of extra 5 D. He added the coins to Nina who counted the coins.

"Wait Percy you gave me an extra 5 drachma," Nina said turning to Percy who was already putting on a wristband on each arm.

"Ah yeah. These weighted wrist bands are far more than what I expected so consider it a tip," he then put the other two on his feet, "wait shouldn't the ones that go on my feet be called ankle brands?"

Nina shrugged, "it's just a name. Anyway thanks Percy if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

Percy nodded, "thanks Nina you're brilliant." Percy then turned and quickly left the forge with his shield in tow leaving behind a blushing Nina.

Outside Percy made sure he was alone and then threw his shield in his inventory. He was attached to that shield, it was his first after all.

Percy then looked at his new wrist bands and pressed the omega symbol of his right band, "20 pounds?" Suddenly the bands started to pull down to the earth and Percy felt his arms were being pulled down. Percy slowly however straightened up and began to slowly walk. He was going to do, no, he needed to do this.

Percy then began walking around camp and he started to use his ID create skill and ID escape skill as he went along camp. That way he would be improving his Str stats and improve his ID skill level. Tt would seem strange if Percy just kept disappearing and reappearing in different place, due to the ID skill, but Percy would make sure he only used his skill when people weren't looking.

During the evening Percy finally got a hand of the 20 pounds on his limbs and could now walk normally. He also got this;

Ping!

**Due to constant use two skills have leveled up four times!**

**ID Create, Lv-9 (40%)**

**Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

**Current list-**

**Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

**Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

**ID Escape, Lv-9 (40%)**

**Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

And he finally go some extra stats in his Str;

**STR- 12**

His strength raise up by 5 points in one day! Sure it took the whole day but it was worth it! Percy then walked up to the Athena cabin and entered. Inside was chaos, like usual but Percy managed to find Malcolm in the chaos, "hey Malcolm why is everyone in a state of panic?"

Malcolm looked at Percy and looked shocked, "Percy? Where the hell have you been all day?"

Percy motioned to his wristbands, "I got these new weighted bands I wanted to try out. Why what going on?"

"Everyone was worried about you!" Malcolm cried out, "you weren't there during lunch, we thought something had happened to you."

"Why would anything happen to me."

"Well because… you know."

"What?"

"Well because you are a son of Poseidon. Zeus and Hades are going to be pissed and they would probably try to attack you, the camp though something had happened, and adding to the fact people kept saying the saw you disappeard and reappear all over the place!"

Percy cursed, 'shit, looks like I have to be little more careful when training my ID skills.' "I'm fine Malcolm, I'm ready for my study session today though."

The son of Athena sighed and quickly brought out several books, "here read these for today. I swear Percy you go through books faster than some of the people here."

Percy smiled, "what's the famous saying, know your enemy?" Percy then turned to the book he got, 'Secrets of the Underworld.' He wasn't an idiot. He was going to the underworld and he knew how dangerous such a place can be, hence why every time he was here he always read up on something related to Hades and the Underworld in order to know more about who he was going to face off.

After that Percy got two boxes;

**Due to constant reading you got +1 Int!**

**A skill has leveled up!**

**Language: Modern English, Lv-20 (20%)**

**Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia, but with hard work you have overcome your disabilities and you're reading is now near grade level-College+**

**+35% reading speed**

Percy closed the boxes and quickly left the cabin with the rest of the children of Athena to the Mess Hall. There they once again split apart, Percy went to sit alone while the rest of the cabin tables were all full. After finishing his food Percy quickly grabbed a bottle of water and a torch light. He slipped out of the Mess Hall and went to the Forest.

Percy went deep into the place. He then quickly reached a small clearing in the trees and he stopped there.

Percy then took out the water from the bottle and spread it thinly in front of him causing a mist to form. Percy then shined a torch threw the artificially created mist and a rainbow was formed. Percy took out a drachma and tossed it into the rainbow and spoke, "Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," the words Percy learned from Annabeth the other day, "show me the Fates."

Suddenly the rainbow started to discolour and move about in a funny way. This wasn't what Annabeth said would happen, did I do something wrong? Then the message stabilized and an image appeared.

It was of the three Fates themselves and the spoke as one, "Percy Jackson, we were expecting you to call us."

Percy grinned, "then there are somethings you three don't know."

"We never said there wasn't," the three spoke up.

"I didn't really think it would work, Iris messaging you I mean, but I really needed your help."

"You are right normally it would be impossible to call us like this, but we made an exception for you. Now what is it you need?"

Percy then gathered his thoughts and spoke, "I was just wondering, ah…..is it alright to tell people about my powers? The gaming ones I mean not the Poseidon, that everyone already knows. Although now that I think about it I really shouldn't have-"

"Enough," the Fates said stopping him, "you blabber when you are nervous."

Percy scratched his head, "yeah. But anyway, can I?"

"That is up to you. You may do whatever you wish with your powers. Tell anyone even show them, but you must never reveal that it was us that gave them to you."

Percy nodded, "so can I use my powers to find out who the unclaimed campers were and then tell them that?"

The three Fates looked at each other and then one of them handed a bag of drachma to the one on the left.

"Ah what was that?" Percy asked.

The one that got the money spoke up, "I bet that you would use your power to help the unclaimed, Atropos bet that you will use them to train other campers."

"Wait I can do that?" Percy asked bewildered.

"That's for you to find out," the three said together again, "good bye Percy Jackson."

And with that the Iris message disappears leaving Percy alone in the Forest with a flashlight and a water bottle. Percy threw them into his inventory and walked back to camp.

He quickly made way to the camp fire in the centre of all the camps and sat down next to Luke and the Hermes camp. Percy then began to talk to them all the while looking at each unclaimed stats.

Percy then met a guy named Mark Copper and according to his bio her was the son of Triton. Percy read that and then realised who he was immediately. His Gamer's mind helped him freak out when he figured out who Mark was. Mark was the son of Triton, who is the son of Poseidon, and yes that does mean Percy is technically his uncle.

This is incredibly weird for Percy because Mark was a teen that stood at 5 foot 6 and has a runner's build. He had blue eyes and very frizzy hair. The moment Luke introduced Percy to him Percy spoke up, "wait are you as son of Poseidon?"

Mark looked at Percy and then blinked, "ah..no. I'm sure I would know if I was the son of Poseidon."

"You sure? Cause you feel all sea like and well…. you sure?"

"Percy what do you mean he feels sea like?" Luke asked intrigued by this.

"Well you know...sea like?" Percy said holding his arms out, "don't you feel the different demigods here?"

"Wait you can feel the demigods?" one of the unclaimed asked, "like you can feel their aura?"

Percy nodded and then;

Ping!

**Due to you lying through your ass you have leveled up your lying skills!**

·  **Lying, Lv-6 (60%)**

**This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

**30% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

**Bullshiting-Lv-3, a combination of lying and the truth said in a very confident manner!**

There we go, Percy wiped the screen away and looked to see most of the campers looking at him. "Can't you guys like tell the difference between a child of Ares and a child of Athena by looking at them?"

"No Percy, there isn't anyway to know who is who's kid unless the child is claimed or they have a skill that makes it obvious like your water powers," Annabeth explained while Luke and most of the campers nodded.

"Okay I'll prove it," Percy then turned to Mark, "you Mark must be related to the child of the sea." Percy then took out Riptide and handed it hilt first to Mark, "how does it feel?"

"Ah, balanced I guess," Mark said as he twirled Riptide.

"There we go. Riptide is incredibly balanced, but to use it's true potential one must be the child of the sea," Percy said as a matter of fact.

"You sure you're not the son of Athena?" Luke asked causing most of camp to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," Percy said as he waved the laughter off.

Mark gave Percy back the sword and spoke, "this is all well and good Percy but do you like have any other proof? As far as I know I have never been able to control water like you could this morning."

Percy scratched his head, "maybe your godly parent is a minor sea god giving you less control over water….if only there was…., oh!" Percy then got up and grabbed the water bottle off of one of the Apollo kids.

"Hey!"

"I'll give it back I promise!" Percy said as he took out Riptide and before Mark could react Percy formed a small cut on the palm of Mark's hand.

"Ouch! Percy what the hell!"

"Oh shut up you big cry baby," Percy said as he uncapped the water bottle and poured some water over the cut. The entire camp then watched in surprise as the water slowly healed Mark's hand, "as I thought. You may not have control over water but you do get stronger with water. It doesn't matter who your godly parent is, as long as you're a child of the sea you are stronger with water."

Mark began to open his mouth but just then a bright green trident with a sea shell behind it appeared over his head. Chiron quickly walked over and his face turned into one of shock, "that is the symbol of Triton, the son of Poseidon!"

Mark and Percy then looked at each other and the enter camp became dead quiet. Mark then spoke up, "wait….does that mean you're my uncle?"

The silence broke as the camp laughed and Percy chuckled. eventually they all quieted down and Chiron spoke up, "exactly what happened here?"

"Well Chiron it seems Percy might be something of a sensor," Luke explained, "he said he could tell a demigods parentage just be feeling them." Luke then turned to Percy impressed.

"Is this true Percy?" Chiron asked surprised.

"Ah..I guess?" Percy replied and immediately most of the unclaimed asked for him help finding out who their parents where.

Percy spent the rest of the night sorting out the unclaimed. Some were happy, other were not. And all they while it was difficult trying to maintain the cover of, 'I can feel it.' Like seriously there was this guy Ethan Nakamura, who was the son of Nemesis who is the goddess of balance and revenge, how the fuck do you try and say, 'I feel revenge and balance coming from you,' the fuck man?!

He also got an extra level in lying;

·  **Lying, Lv-7 (10%)**

**This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

**35% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

**Bullshiting-Lv-4, a combination of lying and the truth said in a very confident manner!**

Either way that night was one to remember, something no one will forget anytime soon. Percy had changed the entire dynamics of the camp in one night. Now all the unclaimed knew whose child they were. None of them got their parents symbol to come on top of their heads but that didn't matter for most.

**Quest Completed!**

**Tell the unclaimed campers who their parents are!**

**If you do,**

**The campers will be loyal to you**

**Gods will wonder where you learnt all of this**

That night after 10 Percy snuck out of his cabin;

Ping!

**Due to you sneaking around a skill leveled up!**

**Sneaking, Lv-6 (5%)**

**Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

**35% chance of not getting caught.**

**35% chance of critical strike.**

Gods that get's annoying! Anyway where was I? Oh yeah. Percy walked to the Forest and came to the stream again. He then put his hand up and called out, "ID create: Zombies!"

The dark blue sky turned red, strange, but Percy ignored that and looked ahead. Percy opened his status page and equipped the title: Zombie killer, which gave him 30% more attack and defence and +5 to all stats when fighting the undead.

After that he pulled out Riptide and his shield. He equipped his plate armour and his gauntlet and then quickly changed the campsite. Soon he came upon a Greek zombie alone near the Forge.

Percy grinned and rushed the zombie and before the thing could turn back Percy cut of it's head,

**Critical Strike!**

**Attack-325. 300% times more=975 Attack!**

Ping!

**Skill leveled up!**

·  **Critical strike! Lv-2 (40%)**

**A precise strike that can cause 350% damage to the target.**

**Chance of success- Luc+Dex**

Percy closed the boxes and quickly moved on. He then came across a large horde of zombies near the camp centre and they charged after him. Percy grinned and quickly summoned Zed and Alecto from his gauntlet.

"Are we in camp Half-Blood?" Alecot asked looking around, "at the memories. I once killed a demigod over that hill. Sigh, those were the days."

"Ah why is the sky red master?" Zed asked, "are we in another world?"

"No, it's just one of my new abilities," Percy stated. He pulled out the Sword of Kefka out of his inventory, which still was chipped of near the edges due to Percy attacking it when the Minotaur stole it. Zedd grabbed the blade and nodded to Percy.

"Alecto take to the sky and kill the zombies in the end of the horde, Zed smash through them," Percy ordered and the two obeyed. Alecto flew high up and Percy saw her swooping down, grabbing an undead by their head, tacking them high up and dropping them down.

Percy smiled at this and followed after Zed who was already tearing apart the ranks of the Greek zombies. Quickly the zombies were thinned out into nothing as Percy and Zed stored over a ton of loot that Percy then quickly collected.

Just then a roar broke out and their attention was then drawn to a Legion zombie which had just formed. "Alecto aim for the eyes, Zed aim for the knees, bring him towards the stream that cuts the camp into two!"

The two loyal servants nodded and began their attack. Percy quickly turned and ran away to the water. He jumped in and ignore the usual+1000 HP/MP message. Percy then waited patiently for the Legion zombie to be brought to him.

Zed attacked the legs as instructed and broke it's kneecaps with one swing of the sword of Kefka. Zed blinked not realising his own strength as the Legion zombie fell down and began crawling away in fear.

"You idiot!" Alecto shouted at him, "you were supposed to draw him to the stream not break his legs!"

Percy looked at this and sighed. He then looked at the Legion zombie and there where he was standing. It was about 100 meters or so, give or take, if he could attack it with water from the stream it would be effective. Percy then activated his water control and then formed a giant spear out of the water in the stream. He then tossed the water spear and watched as it flew through the air and into the Legions zombie's head.

Ping!

**Due to constant use a skill had leveled up!**

**·**   **Water Controlling Lv-11 (12%)**

**Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

**Cost-10 MP per minute**

**Special attack- Water Spikes-210 Damage cost 80 MP**

**Special defence- Water shield-35/35 Durability cost 95 MP**

**Special control- Blood control-cost 46 MP per minute.**

Percy waited for another ping to tell him the formation of the water spear attack but it never came. Maybe it wasn't unique enough?

Percy shrugged and quickly walked out of the stream and towards the now disappearing body. Percy then looked at what was left behind. He got 2 more health potions as loot and 1000$. He also got something new. It was white and looked like a knuckle buster but the end of it was shaped like a shovel;

**Shovel buster;**

**A knuckle buster made out of white metal. It's end is shaped like a shovel to pierce enemies with and to dig up dirt, which ever thing you want.**

**Attack- 50+(Level of hand to hand combat Str) %**

**[Ex: 50+ (Lv-1+6)%= 50+ 3.5= 53.5 Attack]**

Seeing potential in it Percy put them away for later and looked around. Alecot and Zed had already gathered all the loot from the Greek zombies, which totals up to 500$.

Percy put that also away and realised he wasn't tired at all. Heck this was barely a work out for him now. So he kept on it, he walked around camp and enjoyed the peace and quiet of empty alternate dimension. When he came to the Mess Hall there was another horde of Greek zombies. Percy wet his lips and charged ahead, Zed and Alecto just behind him.

After twenty minutes Percy found himself facing another Legion zombie. "Zed, Alecto don't interfere move only if it seems like I might be in danger."

"This is because you interfere last time and didn't obey orders!" Alecto screeched and hit Zed up the head. Percy ignored them and charged the Legion zombie with only his sword and shield. Was that a bad idea? Yes, did he care? No.

The Legion zombie saw Percy coming and tried to kick him away like a football but Percy was faster. He spun the side and as the foot was flying past him Percy logged Riptide into the foot cutting horizontally across the limb.

The Legion zombie roared in pain holding it's foot but Percy was still moving. Percy got an idea inspired by his recent hobby of climbing the Climbing Wall. He jumped up and shoved Riptide into the zombies right kneecap and then took out another sword made of imperial gold from his inventory. He then used them to climb up the zombies thighs shoving each blade into the monster and pulling himself up.

**Legion Zombie HP: 13900/15200**

The legion zombie roared in pain and tried to swat Percy away, who was now on the monster abdomen. Percy quickly jumped up and sideways off the zombie. As he began to fall down he then pierced the monster with Riptide slowing his desent downwards cutting a long gash along the zombies abs.

**Legion Zombie HP: 11950/15200**

Percy then climbed onto the zombies back and moved upwards. He then reached the Legion's shoulder and looked at it with eyes filled with bloodlust.

Percy then readied his blade and charged, "Stardust Wave!" Percy attacked the zombies neck relentlessly. The Legion zombie roared and tried to push Percy off his shoulder, but when it brought it's hand next to Percy, the son of the sea cut off it's fingers with a swipe of Riptide.

Percy continued his attack, as blood sprayed all over Percy and flew through the air like red glitter. Percy eventually reached the zombies spinal cord, he took his hand back and trusted Riptide into it cutting the nerves.

**Stardust Wave= (36 strike x 18 Vit) + 15 Dex = 663%**

**663% of 325= 2154.75 Attack!**

**Including the + 50% bonus from sword mastery= 2154.75 + 1078.875 = 3236.6 Attack!**

**Critical strike= 350% of 3236.6 = 11328.1 Attack!**

Percy then pulled Riptide and looked at the monster's health bar;

**Legion Zombie HP: 622/15200**

Percy cursed, there was some left. So the son of Poseidon grabbed the Legion's lips, and pulled himself up to it's eyes. He then plunged Riptide into the eye and pulled it out.

**Critical strike! 350% of 325= 1137.5 Attack!**

The Legion zombie then started to crumble and Percy felt himself fall down as there was nothing holding him up. Suddenly something caught him by the armpits pulling him away from the dying Legion. Percy looked at and saw Alecto there, "hey boss."

Alecto flew Percy to the ground and Percy and just then;

Ping!

**You have gained a total of 14,370 Exp!**

Ping!

**You have leveled up!**

**Percy Jackson**

**Health-550/550**

**Mana-425/425**

**The Gamer**

**Title-** **Apprentice Zombie killer**

**(+5 to all stats when fighting the undead.)**

**Level-10 Exp- 4571/35,000**

**Race-Demigod**

**STR-7(+5)=12**

**VIT-10(+4+5)=19**

**DEX-7(+4+5)=16**

**INT-23(+5)=28**

**WIS-22(+5)=27**

**LUC-14(+5)=19**

**POINTS-25**

**MONEY- 4247$/90D**

**Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

**Status- demigod, giving Percy - +4 VIT, +4 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

Percy noted this and then quickly went to see what loot the legion left behind. There was a pile of money, 1000$, a necklace and what looked like a rolled up piece of parchment.

**Necklace of the damned,**

**A necklace that gives it's user +2000 HP but if the wearer takes it off they get cursed with -5000HP for an equal amount of time they wore it.**

**Scroll of hidden treasure,**

**A scroll that leads to a dungeon which is rumoured to have hidden treasure in it.**

Percy opened the scroll first and saw a map of what looked like New York. And according to this map there was a dungeon somewhere in central park. Maybe he should investigate this later. After putting that in, and careful putting the necklace away as well, if he wore that thing and removed it at any point it could kill him!

Percy then looked at Zed and Alecto, "you guys want to continue?"

Zed and Alecto nodded and so they did. They then began to look around camp again for the next horde of zombies. But strangely they didn't find any. Not even one normal zombie. Percy looked all over and eventually came to the centre of the cabins in the camp in a last ditch effort to find one zombie since this was where they were usually there.

Then suddenly;

**Warning! High level monster forming above!**

Percy looked up and saw a black ball floating above the hearth. It radiated danger as it slowly descended down and stopped five feet above the ground.

Percy was scared, his area sense never mentioned whenever a Legion zombie was forming so whatever that was coming was definitely bad news. Percy moved back, Zed and Alecto following his example.

Percy then remembered something, it was something from the Legion zombies bio,

**Some say that if one kills enough of these Legion zombies there is an even higher level of enemies to face.**

Percy gulped and quickly took out Riptide and brought his shield up. Suddenly the black orb started cracking as red light poured out of the sphere. The sphere then cracked open and a figure stepped out. He had a sword as big as the blade of Kefka behind his back and his armour was black, thick and sharp with red lines running through it. Along his body chains flew around and his hemet had only two opening for his eyes.

Percy gulped a wad of saliva and used Observe;

**Knight of the Damned,**

**Lv-50**

**HP:30,000/30,000**

**MP:40/40**

**Str-57**

**Vit-48**

**Dex-60**

**Int-18**

**Wis-18**

**Luc-2**

**A knight that protects his people, and in this case his people are the undead. His skills with a blade are unmatched and he is able to summon the spirits of the dead. He has honour and is prideful about his sword skills.**

**Kill to get- 20,000 Exp**

Percy looked at the monster and it's stats and started to sweat. He was so fucked.


	12. Chapter 12

The Knight of the Damned, or Craig as Percy took to calling him, charged at Percy and his party with one hand on the his of his blade. Percy jumped back and Zed charge Craig slashing him with his equally gigantic blade. Craig jumped back like Percy and Zed embedded his blade deep into the ground.

Craig then drew his blade which was as black as his armour with red line running along its length. He then swung the sword like a twig and a huge gust of wind blew past whipping Percy's hair back. All that force, and he was at least 30 feet away.

Percy needed a plan, something clever, something smart. He turned to Zed, "keep him busy Zed!" The red armoured servant nodded and charged Craig. The two clashed swords and a huge shocks wave spread out causing Alecto, who was flying, to be pushed back by the wind.

Percy then reached into his inventory and took out a bow and a quiver that he got as loot, "Alecto catch!" Percy threw it to the Fury who caught the them both and quickly put the quiver on, "shoot if you see the chance!"

Alecto nodded and flew as Percy now looked at Zed and Craig's fight. One thing was obvious, Zed was far stronger that the monster as Percy's servant was pushing back. Seeing it was not in his favour to continue Craig gave one final shove and jumped away from Craig.

Seeing her chance, Alecto fired several arrows at Craig and it looked like they were going to hit the monster in the head. But in the last second Craig brought his blade up causing all the arrows to break upon contact. Craig then lowered his blade slowly and bent his legs and jumped towards Alecto.

Craig brought his sword up for a downward strike and just as he was above Alecto fist made out of water collided with him pushing Craig to the ground.

Percy stood with several empty water bottles painting. He used most of the water he hand in that attack, Alecto was to useful. "Alecto now!"

The Fury nodded and shot several arrows at the downed form of Craig. The knight managed to block most of them but two managed to hit him. One between the leg armour's joints and the other between his shoulder and his chest.

Zed then charged at Craig with his sword held above his body and swung the blade down. Craig used both hands to block the strike with his blade and with his good foot kicked Zed back. Craig then got up and opened his helmet.

Inside Percy saw nothing, there was nothing except darkness underneath that helmet of his. Suddenly the darkness spread all around him and covered a 20 foot diameter. When the darkness retreated back a swarm of Greek zombies stood there.

"Zed take care of the Knight I'll handle the zombies!" Percy cried out as Zed then quickly fought the knight one on one. The Greek zombies tried to attack Zed but Percy was faster. He put his shield inside his inventory and pulled out a second blade and then charged the horde.

Each swing of his blades killed a zombie, each strike ripped the zombies to shreds. The 30% more attack the Apprentice Zombie killer title gave him was very useful in that regard. Percy quickly got rid of them all and watched Zed fight Craig.

The battle was getting faster and faster as Craig pushed Zed to his limits on sword was strong, true but Craig was skilled. Zed then pushed the Knight away causing him to land on his bad foot. Craig then fell down and Zed swung down with all his strength.

Craig's HP took a huge hit as the weight of the sword of Kefka came down on him along with Zed's added strength. Percy quickly Observed Craig's life bar.

**HP: 27,345/30,000**

Percy looked at that and then at Zed who lifted the blade up and smashed it down again.

**HP: 24,690/30,000**

Zed then lifted his sword up again and then swung down but this time a blast of shadows blew Zed back. As Zed landed a few feet away Percy quickly ran up to his servant and Observed Zed's HP;

**HP:500/1650**

In one attack that monster managed to reduce Zed's life by more than half. Percy then turned to the Knight of the Damned and saw that it had removed it's helmet now. Percy needed to retreat right away, he thought, 'ID escape!' Suddenly a box appeared,

**You cannot escape this area until you have defeated the boss!**

Percy cursed and looked at the Knight, 'Damn you Craig!' Percy knew his best bet right now was keeping Zed alive long enough to kick Craig's ass. "Alecto keep him busy!"Percy roared out tossing aside Riptide, knowing full well it will return back to him in pen form, and took out his staff of healing;

**Staff of Healing, High level**

**Restores subject's health by a rate of 10% a minute**

**Cost-50 Mana to use**

Percy then pointed at Zed healing him quickly while Alecto shoot arrows which Craig blocked with his sword. Then suddenly the Knight jumped up at Alecto nearly cleaving the Fury in two. Luckily the fury was an expert at manoeuvring at the last second and escaped while shooting an arrow into the thing Craig had for a face.

Percy then saw the form of Craig stand up with an arrow sticking out of his head. Calmly the Knight of the Damned pulled the arrow out of the mass of shadows and threw it away.

**One minute over.**

**Zed's HP: 665/1650**

Percy gritted his teeth and looked up to see the Knight look at him and Zed. He then charged at Percy, 'shit!' Percy then threw the staff towards Alecto who caught it, "Heal Zed I'll hold him off!"

Percy saw Alecto's MP was 1430, more than enough to heal Zed. Percy took out riptide and another random sword from his inventory and charged Craig who had his blade up. They crashed and Percy immediately felt his bone groan from the weight of the Knight's strike. Quickly disengaging Percy moved away from the knight trying to escape from the monster whose Vit status were more than Percy's.

Suddenly Craig's blade turned into a blur and Percy quickly brought both blade near to his chest and blocked the oncoming strike which threw Percy threw the air. Percy landed a full 10 feet away and quickly rolled to his feet. His hands were numb and his face felt warm along the right side. Percy cursed as he looked at his HP bar;

**HP: 250/550**

That was too much life lost in one hit. Percy quickly pulled up his stats page and distributed his stat points. He put 10 in Vit, 10 in Dex and the remaining 5 in Luck because if was going to survive this guy he would need speed, flexibility and luck.

**STR-7(+5)=12**

**VIT-20(+4+5)=29**

**DEX-17(+4+5)=26**

**INT-23(+5)=28**

**WIS-22(+5)=27**

**LUC-19(+5)=24**

Percy then cursed as he quickly brought up his sword just in time to block the Knight's swing. He then pushed himself underneath the legs of the knight and ran away from him. The stream that cut through the camp was about 20 feet ahead of him, all Percy had to do was reach the water.

But just then Craig landed in front of Percy forming a crater where he landed. Percy cursed and immediately called out his special move, "Stardust Wave!" Percy's blades moved like water as he attacked the Knight relentlessly. The knight brought his blade down only to have Percy sidestep it and swiped at the knight abdomen causing the Knight to flinch.

Percy then brought his knee up and smashed his face, or the black shadow thing, causing Craig to moved back a few cm's. Percy then swung his swords again constantly chipping away at Craig's armour and as Percy brought Riptide around for another cut he was swatted away by Craig like a fly.

Percy flew head over tails threw the air and finally slide across the grass. Percy then looked up and felt some of his bone were broken and the armour around his chest was ripped to pieces. He looked at his HP bar;

**HP: 50/550**

Percy gritted his teeth and slowly got up. Riptide and whatever blade he was using was on either sides of the field and the Knight of the Damned was calmly walking over to Percy. Percy then looked at the Knight's health;

**HP: 23,292/30,000**

H-his attack did nothing! Absolutely nothing! Just a 1000 points of attack! He only had to die nearly 23 times to kill him now. Percy then looked back and saw the stream there. It seems Craig had thrown him exactly where he wanted to go.

Percy took three quick steps backwards and then,

Ping!

**You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

**+1000 HP**

**+1000 MP**

**All wounds are healed**

**All ailments cured**

**Water Breathing ability active**

Percy then smiled, and then turned to Craig, "come one fat ass!" He shouted taunting him.

**Warning attack coming straight ahead!**

But Percy was ready. He took out Riptide and just as Craig's attack was upon him he pulled up his water shield. The sphere of water rose up around him and Craig's sword was trapped in it, Percy smiled, he had him now. Percy then lifted his hand, 'Water Spikes'

Craig was then skewered by water spike that rose from the stream and cried out in pain, " **ROAR!** "

Percy then lowered the water shield near Craig's mid section and trusted Riptide outwards into Craig. Percy then pulled out another sword and did the same. Percy then continued this action until he ran out of swords and Craig looked like a pin cushion.

**HP: 15,292/30,000**

Percy smiled and then waited for his mana to regenerate to use water spikes again. But just then Craig's body started to move, his fingers reached up to one of the sword inside him and he pulled it out. He then roared and an explosion of shadow opted out of him completely obscuring Percy's sight from inside the Water Shield.

Percy then waited and watched. Something was going to happen now, something bad;

**Warning! Attack in front of you!**

Percy then watched as a fist collided with his water shield cracking it. His eyes went wide, he honestly didn't know that could happen. Then another punch and the crack grew bigger. another and the shield was now beginning to look like it was about to shatter.

Percy noticed this and so he dropped the shield behind him and ran out before the shield broke. Outside on the other side of the stream Percy saw that the shadows were all over his shield. As soon as his shield broke Percy saw Craig walk out of the shadow and the cloud that was there before absorbed into his armour.

Percy cursed and quickly brought out Riptide which had returned before Craig exploded into a mass of shadows. Percy brought the sword out and readied himself for Craig's knight then launched himself at Percy but before he could strike the son of Poseidon he was hit in the side and flew away like a ball being hit by a baseball bat.

Standing where Craig was moments ago was Zed. "You took your time," Percy said with a grin.

"I was charging up, and Alecto needed help with something."

Percy looked confused at that only for Zed to point at the raising from of the Knight. Percy readied Riptide and Observed Craig;

**HP: 11,600/30,000**

Percy smirked, Zed really was the reason he is going to win this battle. The Knight then got up and charged at Percy and Zed but then suddenly a large spear landed in front of Craig which the Knight dogged in the last moment.

Percy turned and saw Alecto riding the statue of Zeus that was in front of the Zeus cabin. Percy watched wide eyed as Alecto smiled at him, "the same magic I used on the statue back at the museum."

Percy nodded and then readied his blade, he pointed it forward, "charge!"

Zed and Percy engaged the Knight on one on one combat. If nothing else the Knight was an expert swordsman as he blocked Percy's every strike while carefully avoiding Zed's wide swing. Percy then saw Alecto's statue of Zeus grab it's marble spear and attack Zed by leveling the tip of the spear on him.

The Knight cut the tip of the spear with his blade and save himself from implement. Seeing his chance Percy stepped into the Knight's defences and cut the monster's spine with Riptide;

**Critical hit! 300% time more attack=975 Attack!**

The Knight roared in pain and jumped back. he looked at Percy and raised his sword but then Zed came in and punched Craig right in the chest shoving the Knight away.

**Knight's HP: 9,234/30,000**

The statue of Zeus then started to pummel Craig before he could get up over and over again. Soon a big cloud of smoke began to form over the body of the Knight as the statue kept it on.

**Knight's HP: 8,534/30,000**

**Knight's HP: 7,834/30,000**

**Knight's HP: 7,134/30,000**

Zed then jumped into the cloud and began his attack as well;

**Knight's HP: 6,233/30,000**

But just then everything went silent as a blur of shadow moved around the statue. Wherever it moved a piece of the statue was cut off. First it's arms were gone, then it's legs, then it body and finally it's head. Alecto screeched and flew up but just then the shadow flew over her and suddenly Alecto was split in two along the waist.

Percy watched in horror as Alecto transformed into smoke and flow back into his gauntlet. He then turned to Zed and watched the shadow land in front of the servant. The shadows cleared away showing Craig. The Knight then drew his sword up and gave a wide swing.

**Warning a wave of deadly energy approaching!**

"Zed get down!" Percy cried out but before Zed could move a wave of darkness cut him in half turning him back into smoke.

Percy ducked under the wave of energy and when he got back up he saw the Knight of the Damned walking towards him slowly. they were gone, Zed had been cut down, Alecto had been destroyed and now death was coming for Percy.

Percy watched as The Knight now stood over him. Feeling the will to live flow out of him Percy got down to his knees and lowered his head.

He felt shame, he didn't save his mother yet, he let her down. He felt regret, he never accomplished anything in his life so far. He felt sorrow, he never lived.

Percy then looked up and saw the Knight lift his blade up high up. He saw the moon behind the Knight shine brightly over the red sky. Time then seemed to slow down as Percy began to think.

The moon was always such a beautiful thing, Percy loved it, must be something to do with the moon affecting the ocean. Percy felt sad, he wouldn't see the moon again ever. Percy then closed his eyes and darkness took him.

'Am I really going to give up?' Percy asked himself. 'Just let him kill me? Just like that? Do I want to die?...No. No I want to live. I want to live so that I can see the moon again one last time. Just one last time.'

Percy then opened his eyes and saw the Knight's blade come down slowly. Percy moved pushing himself upwards closer to the blade.

'I want to live.'

He then drew back his right hand and lifted his left.

'I want to see the moon one more time.'

His gauntlet hit the Knight's blade and sparks flew as Percy held it up.

'And I want to save my mom.'

Percy felt something in himself stir as energy flew into him from the very Earth itself.

'And I will stop at nothing to do so!'

Percy then gathered all the energy he felt into his right fist and launched it into the Knight's stomach, "and you want stop me!"

The second the fist collided with Knight's armour a sound broke out, 'crack.' It was the sound of Percy's bone breaking mixed with the sound of Knight's armour breaking. Suddenly the monster was thrown backwards and flew across the field into Ares cabin. He flew threw the walls of Ares cabin and the into a tree.

Percy stood panting as his right arm went limp and fell to his side. Percy looked at his fist, 'where did that come from?'

Ping!

**Due to extreme will power you have unlocked a new demigod skill!**

**Earthquake control, Lv-1 (30%)**

**You can cause an Earthquake thought any part of your body.**

**Attack- 500**

**Cost 100 MP**

**Magnitude-1**

Percy dismissed the box and slowly he realised what happened. That energy he felt come from the Earth, it was the power to from Earthquakes. He must have unknowingly infused that power in his fist and when he punched the Knight with it, caused an Earthquake inside the Knight's body.

Percy looked at the Knight's HP;

**HP:5,733/30,000**

And then his HP and MP;

**HP:50/550**

**MP:225/425**

Percy frowned, he then equipped his title Deadman;

**Deadman- gives the user a boost of +40 in all stats if their HP is less than 20%.**

Which made his stats this;

**STR-7(+40)=47**

**VIT-20(+4+40)=64**

**DEX-17(+4+40)=63**

**INT-23(+40)=63**

**WIS-22(+40)=62**

**LUC-19(+40)=59**

Percy then turned looked at Knight who just managed to get up but was still holding his chest which was now completely shattered. Percy smiled at this he then pulled up the Knight's status;

**Knight of the Damned,**

**Lv-50**

**HP:5,733/30,000**

**MP:40/40**

**Str-57**

**Vit-48**

**Dex-60**

**Int-18**

**Wis-18**

**Luc-2**

Thanks to the Deadman title he was now faster that the Knight. Percy pulled out Riptide and charged the monster. The pain slowly started to fade to the back of his mind as the only thing right now that mattered was the battle.

He struck the knight on his collarbone first before the Knight could even move to block him. This boost of speed was incredible. Percy promised himself that one day he would obtain this level of speed on his own.

The two then began their battle once again, this time on equal footing. Percy swung at the monster's side but was blocked at the last second. He then jumped over the Knight and back kicked the monster onto the ground.

Percy then pulled out Necklace of the Damned out of his inventory;

**Necklace of the damned,**

**A necklace that gives it's user +2000 HP but if the wearer takes it off they get cursed with -5000HP for an equal amount of time they wore it.**

Just as the Knight was getting up again Percy used his back as a ramp and climbed up and dropped the necklace around the thing's neck. But since it didn't have an actual head the necklace fell in and Percy heard it ring as it hit the Knight's stomach.

Percy looked at the Knight's HP;

**HP: 7,733/30,000**

Now I know what you're wondering why did you give him something that would increase his HP Percy? As the smart ones among you would have probably guessed by now why I did it.

The Knight reached into himself and tried to pull the necklace out fearing it was a bomb or something, seeing his chance Percy moved. He saw one of his swords, from when he skewered Knight with before, lying in front of him. He grabbed it and shouted, "Starburst Wave!"

The blade's moved like water through a stream. Percy struck the Knight's back with multiple quick and deadly strikes. Eventually the Knight managed to turn around and block one of Percy strikes only for Percy to immediately spin around his defence and use both swords to cut one of the Knight's arms off.

Percy then pushed himself forward as he brought Riptide up for one last strike. Percy then dashed forward and tore through the Knight's already damaged chest piece. Percy then turned around as his mind calculated all the damage he did;

**Starburst Wave: 12 Strikes X 64 Vit = 768 + 63 Dex= 831**

**831% of 325 = 2700 Attack!**

**Including the 50% bonus from Sword Mastery =2700 + 1350 = 4050 Attack!**

**Knight's HP: 3683/30,000**

Ping!

**Skill leveled up!**

·  **Sword Mastery, Lv-11 (4%)**

**Allows user to freely handle swords.**

**55% more damage when using swords.**

**Sword combo: Stardust Wave**

**An attack which is a combo move which can be used by one or two swords. The number of strike is only limited by the amount of times you attack your enemy**

**Attack- [(Number of strikes x Vit) more damage + Dex]%**

**Cost- Cool down period, +4 seconds for every strike**

That was every thing Percy had left. His limbs were so tired Riptide fell out of his grip. He held his hands as the pain came back in full force. Percy then hobbled over to the form of the Knight that was now on his knees. It's back was torn open by Percy and it's front was shattered. And on it's side was a gash caused by Percy's last attack.

Percy used his left hand to support himself and reached into the hollow insides of the Knight. The shadows felt cool as Percy's hand travelled through it's body. He felt his fingers tighten around the necklace of the damned and pulled it out.

Ping!

**The curse of the Necklace has activated, the Knight loses 5000 HP.**

Percy the watched the Knight's health bar as it slowly fell all the way down to 0.

**Knight's HP: 0/30,000**

The Knight looked at Percy, or at least the shadows did and it looked like it nodded as it's body slowly started to disappear.

The Knight dropped 5 items but Percy was to tired to find out what they were. He threw them into his inventory and then moved around the battlefield. Percy grabbed each and every sword he used which was now littered all over the place. He then walked over to the Poseidon camp and once he was there called out, "ID escape."

The red sky shattered as the normal looking sky took over. Percy then looked up at the moon and smiled. He did it, he won his greatest challenge yet. Percy then walked into his cabin and unequipped his armour. As he reached for his gauntlet Percy got an idea.

**Gauntlet of Kefka**

**The Gauntlet of Kefka, Zed's uncle, was stole by Zed and was used for his own plans. The power of the gauntlet release on the Int and the Wis of the wearer. It's ability is to raise from the dead and store inside it warriors that user has slain, and slain by the users minions.**

**Power level- (Int+Wis)% of total power of the summoned servant (meaning a level 100 warrior will be a Lv 5 servant when the gauntlet's power level is Lv-5)(** **45** **)**

**Number of servants usable by the user- 4 (+1 for every 10 Int or Wis)**

Percy then wasted no time as he focused on the gauntlet and was brought to the well of souls filled with all the souls he had slain. But there was only that Percy needed. He looked up at the form of the Knight of the Damned, whole and undamaged from all the battle scars Percy and his servants gave him. Percy then grabbed the Knight and pulled him out.

The gauntlet glowed and smoke came out which then solidified into the Knight. He bent to his knee. "You obey me now," Percy spoke causing the Knight to node. Percy quickly dismissed him and he removed the gantlet.

He then went to his bed and fell into it. He was beyond exhausted and he felt himself go numb with pleasure for finally getting some rest.

The Next Morning,

Ping!

**You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy closed the box and sat up on his bed. He stretched his arms and yawned. All his wounds had been fixed and his body felt great! Yesterday was a life or death situation and Percy was lucky to be alive. Yesterday's experience taught him this, he needed to get much much more stronger.

Percy then opened his inventory and looked at the things that the Knight had dropped for him.

**Money- 5000$**

**Enchanted sapling,**

**A sapling that can grow anywhere. It enriches the room it's in and gives berries that provide +200MP.**

**Skill book: Shadow spying**

**Essence of Shadow, Crafting item**

**Sword skill book.**

Percy sighed. He wasn't ready to deal with all of these yet. He then shoved them back in and quickly got out of his bed, took a shower and finished his morning business. He quickly changed his tiles from Deadman back to son of Poseidon then quickly left for the Mess Hall.

As he passed by the statue of Zeus Alecto used yesterday he noticed it was still intact meaning the one they used was the one in another dimension. This proved his theory about being able to create an alternate dimension which is a copy of this one but doesn't affect it.

Percy ate his breakfast quickly and made way to the Climbing Wall. Once there Percy spent the entire afternoon grinding his Vit skills. By the end his Vit rose by 2 points and due to the weights he was wearing his Str raised by 3.

It was afternoon now and Percy decided to finally do something about his low Dex stat. So he made way to the Arena to practise his archery. As he was going there though he noticed the Stoll brothers approaching him.

"Hey Travis, hey Conner what's up?" Percy asked looking at the two sons of Hermes.

"Hey Percy could you just come with us for a second?" Conner asked with a smile.

"Yeah it won't be long and it is important," Travis said with an equally charming smile.

Percy laughed, "okay, but I'm warning you two, you try and trick me into doing something stupid and I'll shove Riptide down your throats."

Conner laughed, "no Percy we would never do that!"

"Yeah man you are the son of Poseidon we would never risk the wrath of you dad," Travis said with a grin.

"Alright alright what do you two want?" Percy asked with smiled as the two lead him near the forest. As they approached it Percy spoke up again, "I just want to remind you I am armed and dangerous."

The two brothers laughed and two three quickly walked into the forest and to a clearing. After making sure the coast was clear Conner and Travis turned to Percy. Conner looked serious and then spoke, "what we are about to tell you is a Hermes cabin secret okay?"

Percy nodded at Conner's serious tone.

"As you know we demigods have...issues when it comes to technology."

"Yeah every time we use the net we send out a monster signal," Travis said as he brother nodded his head sadly, "all that porn out there and we can't see it."

Percy's eyes widened, "wait are you serious?! No net?! At all?! But I never had problems using it before!"

Travis and Conner shrugged, "well you didn't really know you were a demigod before did you? You realising what you are activated your scent to the monsters. So now if you try and use the net yeah, you are basically inviting all the monsters to come at you. Same thing with phones."

Travis then spoke up, "which is why we made an alternate net just for the divines."

"Wait, what?" Percy asked in shock.

"Yup it's called H-net," Conner said, "our dad made it, him being the god of communication and all. He couldn't stand us not having any form of communication with the outside world so he made it for us."

"Wow," Percy said with a stunned look, "so how do you access it?"

"With this," Corner then took out a black metal cylinder. Conner then pressed on end and showed it operated like a clip. "This is a H-Net Interface, HNI. Clip this to the top of any piece of paper and an image will appear on the paper. It's basically a tab."

Conner than gave the HNI to Percy and Percy Observed it,

**HNI,**

**A device used by the children of Hermes and few other campers. It allows access to the H-Net which will give you access to the world without worry of monsters finding out.**

Ah So it was basically what Conner said it was. Percy then looked up, "thank you guys for this. But why? I mean why give this to me?"

Travis spoke up, "well you see Percy you helped out all the unclaimed yesterday, you gave them hope. Some of the got claimed after we went to the cabin and your 'feeling' about who their godly parents were proved true. You helped a lot of them man. So we thought we should return the favour somehow."

"I-I don't know what to say you guys," Percy stumbled and Conner stepped in.

"Just don't go showing it off. Last thing we need is Chiron finding out about this. Some other campers have it also, but not all of them know the HNI even exists."

Percy nodded and then after taking for a few more minutes the twins and Percy separated. Percy then pulled out his bow and quiver, the ones he gave to Alecto yesterday. He reached the Arena and then went to the archery side of the place.

Percy moved in front of one target and quickly notched an arrow. He took aim and fired an arrow. The arrow flew threw the air and….hit the target on the other side of the Arena. Percy blinked in surprise and then tried again. This time the arrow hit the bull's eye, of the target next to his.

Percy blinked at this again, what the actual fuck?!

"I didn't think it was possible to be that bad at archery," called out a voice. Percy turned to see a boy with brown eyes and black hair approach him. He had a quiver at his back and a bow at his side.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"My name is Michael Yew, and my gold parent is Apollo," Michael said with a smile as bright as the sun, but then again considering who his dad is that's no surprise.

"Percy, Percy Jackson," Percy said stretching a hand out.

Michael shook his hand and laughed, "of course you are. Everyone knows who you are. Only son of Poseidon and the hero of the unclaimed."

Percy chuckled nervously, "they don't actually call me that do they?"

Michael smiled back, "they do actually. Anyway come out here for some archery practise?"

"Yeah but as you can see, I kind of...well suck," Percy said as he motioned to his bow.

"Hahah! Underestimate of the year man. I have seen 6 year old's shoot better than you!"

"Did those 6 year old's have a sword hidden in their pockets just waiting to be used on anyone that made fun of them?"

"...point taken." Michael then took out an arrow and notched it. He got into position and held it there, "copy me."

Percy did and then stood there as Michael then began to check Percy's stance, "wrong, arm's to wide, leg's to close, and you're holding the arrow the wrong way."

Percy blushed and began correcting his moment, he got ready, he aimed and released the arrow. The arrow sailed through the air and by some miracle managed to hit the right target, though only in the extreme Conner.

"Well at least it is in the target," Michael said with a sigh.

Ping!

Due to archery practise a new skill has been created!

**Archery, Lv-1 (2%)**

**You can shoot an arrow, it may or may not hit it's target.**

**Accuracy- 1%**

WHAT?! Percy read and reread the skill box. Why was his accuracy level so bloody low?! He then clicked his accuracy and a window popped up;

**Accuracy;**

**How accurate you are, duh. (Due to you being a son of Poseidon you are cursed by Apollo.)**

Percy looked at this and his eyes widened, "hey Michael has your dad ever cursed the children of Poseidon?"

Michael looked confused, "huh? Well not that I can think off. The only story I have of Apollo and a son of Poseidon is the one about Orion and Artemis."

"Orion? I have heard about the constellation and all that, but was he really the son of Poseidon?"

Michael nodded, "yup. It is said he was such a great hunter that he won even Artemis's heart. And my dad didn't like that. So he tricked Artemis into shooting Orion thereby killing him."

"Wow," Percy stated, "your dad is kind of a dick."

Michael snorted, "yeah. But that's the only story of Apollo and a son of Poseidon that I know of."

Percy nodded and looked back at his Accuracy box, especially the words in brackets;

**(Due to you being a son of Poseidon you are cursed by Apollo.)**

Did Apollo's grudge extended to every son of Poseidon? Did he curse us to suck at archery? And if so how do I get rid of it?

Percy sighed and closed the box. He was going to figure this out the only way he knew how, by charging threw it. So over the next hour Michael helped Percy with his archery, he showed him how to stand how to pull the arrow back and even how to not shoot the target's next to him.

Eventually after Percy got most of it Michael left him alone and Percy began grinding thru. Most of his arrows missed while one or two hit the target. After collecting all the shoot arrow Percy moved back to his shooting point and began again.

After an hour Percy's finger where sore but he kept going. After he emptied his quiver for the third time it happened;

Ping!

**Due to constant shooting you have leveled up a skill!**

**Archery, Lv-2 (2%)**

**You can shoot an arrow, it may or may not hit it's target.**

**Accuracy- 2%**

Percy looked at this and his face became cold. All that and only a 2% increase in his archery? Fuck you Apollo! If I ever see you I will shove an arrow down your throat and a bow up your ass! You just made my shit list!

**Percy's shit list:**

**Hades**

**Apollo**

**The Minotaur(Oh yeah he wasn't done with him)**

**Mr. Kenny (5th grade science teacher, don't ask.)**

Percy then turned to the target and quickly drew an arrow from his quiver. He aimed for the centre of the target but before he shoot it he stopped.

'If every shot I aim for has a 98% chance of missing then why don't I just miss on purpose and see where that goes.'

With that logic in mind Percy aimed for the target next to his and released the arrow. The arrow flew and it hit near the centre, of his target. Percy grinned at this and then suddenly,

Ping!

**Due to constant shooting you have leveled up a skill!**

**Archery, Lv-3 (20%)**

**You can shoot an arrow, it may or may not hit it's target.**

**Accuracy- 3%**

Percy then quickly started to shoot arrows faster and faster and made sure to always not aim for the target and this made sure his arrows did make the target.

After 20 or so arrows;

Ping!

**Due to accurate shots (somewhat) +1 to Dex!**

Percy smiled and closed the box. This was what he needed right now. Percy then looked at his weighted wrist bands and decided to increase their weight to 30 pounds.

It was uncomfortable at first and his aim went to shit, but Percy managed to get used to the weight quickly and began firing again. His archery leveled up again and again but Percy ignored them all and focused only on the task in front of him.

It quickly became night time and Percy now stood with bloody fingers and an empty quiver. Half the arrows were on the ground will a third where on the target. But Percy were not looking at them. He didn't look at his failure, he was focusing on one single arrow that pierced the bulls eye.

"FUCK YES!" Percy cried out as he jumped in joy.

Ping!

**Due to an accurate shot you have gained +2 Dex!**

**Ping!**

**Due to use of weights your Str has risen by +2!**

Ping!

**Due to constant shooting you have leveled up a skill!**

**Archery, Lv-10 (40%)**

**You can shoot an arrow, it may or may not hit it's target.**

**Accuracy- 10%**

Percy smiled at this and closed the box. He then quickly gathered all his arrows and ran to the Mess Hall where dinner was almost over. Percy then went back to his cabin as he was excited to try out the HNI.

Percy took out a sheet of paper he found around the cabin and clipped the HNI on top of the paper. The cylinder then started to blink as the sound of a computer booting up could be heard coming from inside it.

Percy put the paper on the desk and waited for the HNI to turn on. Then the paper went black and then a home screen came on. It looked like the home screen of any tab or phone with the time in one corner right next to date. There were four apps on the screen.

One said 'Search,' no points to guess what that did. The other said 'Online Market,' the third said 'Iris Messaging,' oh you can do that in this? And the last said, 'Map.'

Percy clicked map and it basically gave a google maps version of the world. Expect in this it showed demigods reading as yellow and monsters as red. Obviously there weren't any monsters on the map of camp Half-Blood there plenty around big cities.

Percy then closed that and opened online market which opened up to a website which basically was Amazon or Ebay. Percy saw several items for sale, weapons, armour, shields, books and even enchanted items.

Percy then realised what this was, a place where he dump all the times he didn't need! Percy then searched around and found the Sell option. He then pulled out;

**Fangs and Claws of a Fury,**

**The fangs and claws of a Fury and very sought after in various circles. If you know where to search for it you might be able to get a good prize for them.**

**Value-200 D**

Percy then pressed sell and described what he wished to sell. Immediately a screen came up;

**Willing to buy for 200 D,**

**YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and another screen came up;

**Please place items on the screen and a portal will be opened to take them away.**

Percy did so and suddenly a bright light surrounded the paper and the fangs and claws disappeared and in their place was a bag filled with drachma.

Percy put the coins in his inventory and found it was 200 D exactly. Percy smiled and then looked through his inventory. He also had 8 ancient greek pots in his inventory. After selling them he got 16 D.

He then closed the HNI and put it away. He opened up the loot he got from killing Knight;

**Money- 5000$**

**Enchanted sapling,**

**A sapling that can grow anywhere. It enriches the room it's in and gives berries that provide +200MP.**

**Skill book: Shadow spying**

**Essence of Shadow, Crafting item**

**Sword skill book.**

The money he obviously put it in his inventory. He then took a closer look at the sapling. It had white leaves and looked like it was already blooming bright red flowers. Percy took the sapling and put it near the window sill so that it got plenty of sunlight in the morning.

He then picked up the Essence of Shadow;

**Essences of Shadow, Crafting item,**

**Used to craft object to embed the object with the nature of darkness itself.**

Percy shrugged and put it away for later. He didn't really need it, maybe he would sell it later. Then came the Sword skill book. Last time he read one of these it gave him his best move, he expects no less this time.

Ping!

**You have obtained the Sword skill book!**

**Do you wish to learn?**

**YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and;

Ping!

**Skill leveled up!**

·  **Sword Mastery, Lv-12 (0%)**

**Allows user to freely handle swords.**

**60% more damage when using swords.**

**Sword combo: Stardust Wave**

**An attack which is a combo move which can be used by one or two swords. The number of strike is only limited by the amount of times you attack your enemy**

**Attack- [(Number of strikes x Vit) more damage + Dex]%**

**Cost- Cool down period, +3 seconds for every strike**

Ping!

**Please select two of these attacks;**

**Water + Sword technique: Water's Kill**

**A technique that uses both water control and skill to perform, the user locks the target in place with their water control and then coats his blade with several water blades. When striking the opponent the water blades rip into the enemy's body ripping them to shreds.**

**Attack- Level of Water control + Level of Sword Mastery**

**Cost- Cost of Water control**

**Angel's Strike,**

**A techniques that uses multiple blades as a source of attack. The user attacks with one blade and then abandons it, grabs another blade and strikes the opponent's again. This is done several times until the user runs out of blade.**

**Attack: [Attack x Vit x Dex]% for each strike**

**Heavenly Ice Dragon,**

**A technique used to manage a large group of enemies. The user coats their blade with water and attacks. There are two major attacks,**

**Dragon's Fangs- if you draw blood from the enemy a small part of the water from your blade travels in their blood and the user may chose when to freeze the water.**

**Dragon's Wings- a wide wave of ice sent sent out of the blade. This can be used to take out a large group of people easily.**

**Cost- 120 MP per use of all the water coated on the blade.**

**(Need Ice control!)**

**Heaven's Rain,**

**A technique that causes it to rain no matter the weather. The user can then control the rain that follows and use the droplets as water swords.**

**Cost-200 MP**

Percy read through all the techniques carefully. It seems this time he got to chose two techniques. He couldn't use Heavenly Ice Dragon since he didn't have Ice control. Sure he could try and make it up but he really didn't want the technique right now. Maybe he would try and learn how to Ice Control later but for now pass.

Heaven's Rain is definitely in, Weather controlling powers? Hell yeah!

So all that's left was Angel's Strike and Water's Kill. So after careful thought and deliberation Percy decided to pick Water's Kill. Why? Because it sounded cooler to say that Angels' Strike. Come one the monsters would laugh at him!

Percy picked the two techniques;

Ping!

**Are you sure you want,**

**Water + Sword technique: Water's Kill**

**A technique that uses both water control and skill to perform, the user locks the target in place with their water control and then coats his blade with several water blades. When striking the opponent the water blades rip into the enemy's body ripping them to shreds.**

**Attack- Level of Water control + Level of Sword Mastery**

**Cost- Cost of Water control**

**Heaven's Rain,**

**A technique that causes it to rain no matter the weather. The user can then control the rain that follows and use the droplets as water swords.**

**Cost-200 MP**

**YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and the box disappeared and the memory of how to do the two skills came into his head. Percy then waited for a moment, let the information digest and then turned to the next thing;

Ping!

**You have obtained Skill book: Shadow Spying!**

**Do you wish to learn?**

**YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and the book bursted into dust and the information went into his head.

**Shadow Spying, Lv- 1 (0%)**

**You can use send your mana to infected another person shadow. For a certain time you will be able to hear whatever the person say and hears.**

**Mana- 10 MP every minute it is in use**

**Limit- 12 hours.**

Percy liked this skill. It would be the perfect for spying on people. Percy then closed the screen looked around. It was getting late. He should probably go to bed. But there was something bugging him. It was Apollo's stupid curse.

The god cursed Percy for just being born and frankly it pissed Percy off. So while he can't kick Apollo's ass right now he could do the next best thing, showing him that even though he cursed me I can still be good at archery.

So with a grin Percy grabbed his bow and quiver and opened an empty ID so that he wouldn't have to sneak around. He walked across the now empty camp and came to the Arena. He walked up to the targets and readied himself. The ID he created would make sure he was alone and could concentrate. No noise to distract him, just him and his training.

Percy drew up the first arrow, notched it and then let it go.


	13. Chapter 13

As the sun came up over the red sky light found it's way over the Arena revealing Percy shooting his last arrow at the target. His fingers were bloody, they were cut from drawing back the bowstring one to many times.

On the target were several arrow all on the target and only a few on the ground. Percy had spent the entire night here practising archery. He didn't stop to rest, his Gamer's body made sure of that. His mind was clear thanks to his Gamer's mind.

Only now did Percy begin to appreciate his gifts. He did need to sleep anymore, he only needed to do it if he was injured. He didn't to eat also if his HP was high, he only did it because he liked eating.

Truly Gamer's Mind and Body were a very useful skill to have. The results of which floated before Percy in a blue box;

**Archery, Lv-40 (30%)**

**You can shoot an arrow, it just might hit it's target.**

**Accuracy- 40%**

Percy had done it. He had done all this in one night, just imagine what he could do in a week, and then two weeks. Percy had also raised his Dex by 8 and his Str increased by 12 causing Percy to raise his weights to 50 pounds each.

Percy looked up, 'the sun's up already?' Seeing this as his cue to leave Percy gathered all his arrows and went back to the Poseidon cabin. The then thought, 'ID escape.' Causing the red sky out there to break and turn blue again. Percy could hear the sounds of birds chirping now and smiled as he saw various people run across the camp to the Mess Hall.

Percy may not need to eat anymore to survive but that didn't mean he didn't like eating food in general.

Percy put away his bow and quiver in his inventory and then walked out of the cabin. He then walked to the Mess Hall and grabbed himself a huge plate of meat, cheese and grapes, truly the food of the Gods. He gave some for his dad and when no one was watching shaved most of it into his inventory.

Percy then began to eat what was left slowly as he made plans for the day. Percy then pulled up his stats;

**STR-24**

**VIT-22(+4)=26**

**DEX-28(+4)=32**

**INT-23**

**WIS-22**

**LUC-19**

Not bad, not bad at all. Today maybe he should-

"Heya Percy!" Travis Stoll called out interrupting Percy's train of thought.

Percy looked up and saw both the Stool brothers standing over his shoulder with identical grins. "Oh hey guy's what's up?"

"Did you use it?" asked Conner as he tried and failed to control his laughter.

"Use what?" Percy asked confused.

"Use the HNI," Travis explained.

"Oh yeah I used it," Percy said smiling, "I managed to make some drachma sealing some useless junk on the online market."

Travis and Conner looked like owls as they stared at him, "wait your telling me the first thing you did when you got access to the internet was go shopping?"

"Ah..yeah?" Percy replied hesitantly.

"Wow," Conner said actually surprised, "so you didn't look at porn?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Didn't shop for any playboys?"

"Nope."

"What did you do all night?!" the two brothers yelled together causing Percy to chuckle nervously.

"I was training," Percy explained, "my archery skills suck so I wanted to practise."

"They don't just suck Jackson they are non existent!" Michael Yew called out from the Apollo table.

"Shut up Michael! And stop listing to other people's conversations!"

"I can't help it Percy my dad is the god to truth! I have to interfere when someone tells a lie!"

Percy chuckled and turned back to the Stoll brother, "so no I didn't visit any porn sights yet."

The two nodded, "alright then we just wanted to say and see whether you got the HNI working. See around Percy!"

Percy waved them away and turned back to his stats. Now where was I? Ah yes, improving his Int and Dex. It was true he had a high amount of stats but he needed more. But maybe he could do that later, for now let's focus on improving Vit.

The speed Percy felt when fighting the Knight of the Damned was exhilarating. It was like a drug and Percy wanted more. But first he needed to get some things fixed.

Percy walked out of the Mess Hall and when he was alone walking down the main path, pulled out his plated armour. The poor thing was torn apart from yesterday's battle. Percy slung it over his shoulder and then went to the forge where again he walked to Nina's table where the girl was working on a bronze sphere of some kind.

"Hey Nina," Percy called out with a smile.

"EP!" the cried out and turned to see Percy there. Nina then saw Percy and smiled, "damn Percy are you a ninja or something?"

"Hehe, I wish. that would so cool! Imagine it me being all stealthy and shit!"

"Hehe yeah it might be a little fun. Anyway what can I help you with?"

Percy then pulled up his armour and laid it on her workbench, "my armour got pretty messed up. Think you can fix it?"

The daughter of Hephaestus looked at the piece and formed. She took out a plate and inspected it against the light and found no fault in it. "This is a good piece Percy, something most Greek demigods don't were. But it's far too messed up. It's torn at the leather and if you fixed it it would be a patch job at best."

"I see," Percy replied with a frown, "so what do you suggest?"

"Well..." Nina then took out a roll of paper and spread it out showing a greek designed armour, "I can make it into this. I'll turn the leather into the Greek armour and put the plates on top."

Percy nodded, "okay quick question can I not be wearing a skirt?"

"What?"

Percy pointed at what the greek used to where instead of leg armour, "that thing. Can I not wear a skirt. I'll admit I have some fine legs but I don't want to put them on display."

"Haha, well I'm sure you can just wear a pair of jeans if you need to Percy."

Percy smiled back, "okay let's do it. When will it be ready Nina?"

"Ah, two days, meaning you can't use it for capture the flag tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Percy said scratching his head, "well can you get it done by then?"

"Is money not an issue?"

"Yup."

"I can get it done by then," Nina then took the armour off and Percy quickly turned to walk out. But just then Percy saw a huge tire sitting in the corner of the Forge, suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Nina, can I borrow that for a second?"

A few minutes later,

Percy now stood in the Arena with a chain around his torso and the giant tire behind him. Percy quickly performed a few stretches and got ready for the run. He then moved forward, each step was like pushing up against a mountain as Percy slowly dragged the tire across the track.

The first few steps seemed easy. The next few seemed challenging, but after that it became hell. Percy's shins burned but the son of Poseidon didn't stop. He pushed himself and by the time he finished half a lap;

Ping!

**Due to strenuous exercises you have gained, +2 Str and +4 Vit!**

Percy closed the box and focused only on pulling the tire along. The weighted wristbands on his hands were helping improve his strength, and he was carrying a FREAKING tire! Him pushing himself increased his stamina and hence this should be the perfect exercise to improve both Str and Vit.

As soon as on round was down Percy collapsed onto the ground and started to pant. It was done, one full round done. Percy then looked around and saw several campers that were training in the Arena before were now looking at him.

"Ah...can I help you guys?" Percy asked and immediately most of them turned away leaving Percy confused.

Well whatever he had a job to do anyway. Percy got up and began his second round. By the time Percy finished the second round his Str had gone up by 2 and his Vit by 3. Now Percy collapsed on the ground exhausted. Gamer's body might make him not feel fatigue but he was still exhausted beyond belief.

Percy took of the chain around him and then moved the tire upright. He then began moving the tire back towards the forge all the while the campers were giving him weird looks. After Percy put the tire back inside the forge and thanking Nina for letting him use it Percy walked over to the Athena cabin.

Inside Percy found the Athena kids busy with their own projects so Percy just sat down and looked over all the research material he gathered on the underworld and Hades. He was prepared to go down there and fight, but he had no way of beating a god. So Percy spent most of his time here doing research about what he could use to defeat Hades.

Annabeth walked over, "hey Percy you're early today."

"Yeah I wanted to get more work done," Percy said with a smile.

"So you're going to be here the whole day?"

"Yup," Percy smiled, "aren't you a lucky girl."

Annabeth grinned, "no Mr. Jackson you are the lucky one, you get to be in my presence all day long."

"Being vain doesn't suit you Annabeth."

"Oh please it suits me just fine," the child of wisdom said with a smile, "no get to work. We children of Athena don't like laziness."

Percy saluted and quickly got down to his business. Over the next five hours that Percy spent in the cabin, the longest he had ever spent. He read about all the myths surrounding Hades and he thinks he finally found something to defeat the bastard, or at least stop him.

Ping!

**Due to constant studying you have gained +5 Int and +5 Wis!**

Percy closed the box and quickly walked out of the cabin. After a quick lunch at the Mess Hall Percy went to the camp fire where the Apollo kids sang songs and everyone was in an active mode. Percy wondered why and just then Annabeth came up to him, "hey Percy got a second?"

Percy nodded, "yeah sure no problem what up?"

"Well you know that the capture the flag game is tomorrow right?"

"Ah so that's what everyone is excited for."

"Yup, anyway I was wondering want to join my team?"

"Really? Wow Annabeth that sounds great. Who all is there?"

"Well there is us, Athena cabin and Hermes cabin. And we just managed to get Apollo cabin in as well."

"Sweet. Okay I'll join, where do I sign up?"

Annabeth chuckled, "you don't have to sign anything sea head, just be there."

Percy nodded and the two talked for a while after that. Later at night Percy was in his cabin alone. He put his hand up, 'ID create: Empty.' The outside world turned red and Percy quickly grabbed his bow and arrow and left for the Arena again.

The Next Morning,

It was the second morning that Percy had gone without sleep and so far it hadn't actually affected his body. Before if he stayed up a few hours past 10 he would start getting drowsy but now he felt fine.

Ping!

**Due to constant bow and arrowing your skill has leveled up!**

**Archery, Lv-63 (30%)**

**You can shoot an arrow, it just might hit it's target.**

**Accuracy- 63%**

**Due to semi- accurate shots you have gained +3 Dex!**

He gained nearly half the amount of levels he gained last night, but that was alright. He wasn't going to win any trophies for a fancy shot any time soon but he didn't care about that. All he wanted is to be a good shot.

Percy then walked back to his cabin, broke the ID and then came out. After breakfast he went to Athena cabin and borrowed a couple of handheld puzzles he saw the Athena kids solve. He then went to the Forge and grabbed the tire and chain.

In the Arena this time while Percy pulled the tire with the chain around his stomach he also began to try and solve the many puzzles he had grabbed. One of them was a cube which you had to open by twisting and turning. Another was a sphere where you had to twist it until you found the secret image printed on it.

Hence the strangest tradition of camp began. When many campers came to the Arena to train that morning they were both shocked and impressed at what Percy was doing. He was dragging a tire while solving puzzles with his hands. What's next? A unicycle? Well it would help with balance.

After spending the entire afternoon doing this, Percy ran out of puzzles to solve. He then stopped and took the chain of his body and put all the puzzles away. Percy then looked up at the boxes floating in front of him.

**Due to solving several puzzles using your head you have gained +4 Wis!**

**Due to you dragging a tire and having weighted wristbands you have gained + 4 Str!**

**Due to you dragging a tire around in circle you have gained + 5 Vit!**

Percy then put the tire and puzzles back in their respect building and walked along the stream. It was a tiring day and Percy had actually managed to do something good today. Since the capture the flag game was tonight Percy didn't want to push himself too much.

Well alright that was a lie, there was no such thing as pushing yourself too much when you just dragged a tire across a field for the past three hours.

There was actually something Percy wanted to do ever since he came to camp but he was to preoccupied with training and fighting for his life. And that was going to the beach for a swim.

He walked to Fireworks beach and smiled at the sight of the ocean. The wind blew across his face and the smell of the salty sea was begging him to come inside. Percy took off his shirt and put it in his inventory. He then ran across the sand and the moment his foot hit the sea water he felt energised.

Ping!

**You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

**+1000 HP**

**+1000 MP**

**All wounds are healed**

**All ailments cured**

**Water Breathing ability active**

Percy ignored the box and swan deeper and deeper into the sea. Percy then swam along the coast and saw several sea nymphs setting along the mouth of the stream that separated the Forest. They waved to him and Percy awkwardly waved back.

Just then one of the nymphs jumped into the sea and came at Percy. Percy was stunned at her speed and realised she might have been faster than him. She then appeared in front of him and spat water on his face.

Percy looked at the nymph and narrowed his eyes. The nymph's eyes went wide as it turned tail and swan, but Percy wanted revenge.

Percy kicked off after the nymph and cased the spirit all over the ocean. Percy used the water to make him faster and caught up to the girl quickly. He grabbed her ankle and using his water control threw her upwards.

The nymph shrieked in fear and then landed back into the water with a big splash. Percy then laughed his ass off as he saw the poor girl get angry. Then suddenly Percy felt it;

**Bloodlust: from the nymphs in front of you.**

Percy looked up slowly and needless to say there they were. All the nymphs Percy saw before now stood in front of him cracking their arms with a look of vengeance on their face.

"Come one guys let's not do something we'll all regret," Percy said as he slowly moved back away from them.

"YAAA!" the nymph's cried out as the charged after him. Percy turned and swam with all his might;

Ping!

**Your skill leveled up!**

·  **Swimming, Lv-15 (80%)**

**Your speed in swimming is that of an advanced swimmer-7 miles an hour.**

'Not now!' Percy then swam to the coast but before he could reach it he felt something tug on his pants. Percy then saw one of the nymphs holding him in place while the other brought back their fists.

"Oh shit."

A few minutes later,

Percy found himself on the sands of the beach with bruises all over his body. Let me tell you one thing, never piss off a nymph, or her friends. Those things were twice as dangerous as human women when pissed off. But they were twice as beautiful too so it kind of added up.

Percy then put on his shirt and walked back to camp. After dinner at the Mess Hall Percy quickly went to the Shed where he got an extra set of greek armour, the ones with the funny skirt. He put on his helmet of troy and readied he sheild. He then went to the area outside the Forest where most of the camp was now gathered.

He quickly spotted Annabeth and Luke and walked over to them, "hey guys!"

"Hey tire pusher," Luke said with a grin.

"Really? That's the best you guys could up with?" Percy asked, "I prefer the hero of the unclaimed."

"Gave yourself that did you?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"Nope, Michael did."

"Michael Yew of the Apollo cabin?" Luke asked and Percy nodded, "well then hero of the unclaimed glad you can make it."

"Yeah we were just about to begin," Annabeth said turning to Dionysus who was standing before all of the members of camp.

Percy the listened halfheartedly as the Olympian went on and on about the rule which were basically, the streak was the separation point between both sides of the forest. The entire forest was open game and no maiming or killing.

Percy nodded absent mindedly to whatever the god was saying as he thought to himself, 'is this guy really a god? Like an Olympian god? He doesn't really do much does he.'

After that Percy went along with Annabeth and Luke as they took their team, blue team, deep into the forest. They then came across a big stone formation that Percy remembered seeing when he was in the ID: Zombie world.

"This is Zeus's Fist Percy," Luke said pointing to the rock pile, "this is where we are making camp." A few sons of Hermes then climbed onto the rocks and put the flag on top.

"Why do they call it Zeus's Fist?"

"Well from one angle it looks like a fist," Annabeth explained.

"Well from where I'm standing it looks like a pile of rocks."

"Yeah I know. Greek people are weird. Just accept it and move along. Only way to be sane," Annabeth said and they both turned to Luke who was addressing the entire team.

"Alright the Athena cabin and I have made a battle strategy. Archers get on the trees along the coast, if I know Clarisse and I do, she will send a lot of people through the beach where they can get more space to move. We want them inside the forest so push them there. Once they are there Hermes cabin members will take care of them. Children of Athena we need traps all over the place, protect the base and make sure to give hell to the one who manage to cross the stream."

Percy then raised his hand, "what do I do?"

"Ah..." Luke then scratched his head, "what are you good at other than sword fighting?"

"I'm good at sneaking around," Percy said with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's how I found out about the Greek world. Spied on Grover when he was making kissy faces with Juniper over an Iris message. Not the best way to tell a kid he is a demigod, but meh."

The team laughed, Luke especially, "alright Percy go nuts. I think you can take care of yourself."

"Any idea where they might keep their flag?"

"There is a tree clearing over on the other side, it should be there somewhere. Knowing clarisse though she probably has a lot of people guarding it, so be careful."

"Wait you don't think Percy can actually pull this off do you?" Annabeth asked worried, "he barely had a week's training!"

"Relax Wise Girl, have some faith in me," Percy said with a grin, "I promise I don't suck that much."

Annabeth sighed but before she could respond they all heard a couch blow signalling the beginning of the battle.

"Alright everyone move out!" Luke cried as he charged ahead with the rest of Hermes cabin.

Percy readied Riptide and ran into the forest. As soon as he was out of sight Percy pulled up and empty ID, 'ID create: Empty!'

The sky went red and the noise of footsteps went away. Percy then ran across the empty forest and quickly crossed the stream. He then reached the other side of the Forest crossing the stream without a look. Eventually after a few minutes of searching Percy came upon a large clearing where, if he was in charge, he would put the flag and people to gaurd it.

Percy then thought out, 'ID Escape!' The red sky cracked and all the noise of the normal world filled the night. There was the sound of swords crashing all over and Percy saw 5 children of Ares guarding the flag.

The five campers still hadn't noticed him so Percy went into the shadows of the trees and hide there. 'This is going to be easy,' Percy then took out his bow and quiver and readied himself. His archery was at a 63% accuracy rate and since he was hidden right now his stealth skill had a 35% of critical.

Percy took out a blunt arrow and aimed it at one of the children, he pulled back the arrow and then released. The arrow flew and hit one of them on the knee. The camper went down and soon the rest of them moved to him to see what was wrong. During that time of distraction Percy another arrow through the left biceps of another Ares kid causing him to fall down in pain.

He didn't get any critical but at least his aim was true enough, even though he aimed for the last guy's legs.

Percy the tossed his bow and quiver into his inventory and took out Riptide. The Ares children spotted him running towards them and quickly brought up their shields. Percy smirked and then jumped, used their shields as a diving board and landed in front of the flag. He grabbed the handle and then ran away.

"Come back you coward!" they called after him.

"Bite me!" Percy called back as he ran into the forest. Percy then thought, 'ID Create: Empty,' and he and the flag were transported to the red skyed dimension.

Ping!

**Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

·  **ID Create, Lv-10 (21%)**

**Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

**Current list-**

**Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

**Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

**Monster Dungeon- Goblin Camp**

·  **ID Escape, Lv-10 (21%)**

**Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

'Huh guess I got a new dungeon,' Percy noted and then dismissed the boxes. He then began to walk to the stream and just as he reached it he called out, "ID Escape!"

The red sky shattered and the noise of battle came back. Percy then casually walked out of the forest and crossed the stream holding the flag pole behind him.

He then put the flag on his team's side of the forest and waited for them to realise the game had been won. Yeah he was way to OP for this.

As Percy began to wait for everyone to notice he had won the battle a growl came out of the Forest. Holding up Riptide Percy turned and saw a big hound walk out of the tree line. It looked big black and scary with teeth red with blood and eyes that were sulphuric yellow.

Percy Observed this thing;

**Hellhound,**

**Lv-25**

**HP:1500/1500**

**MP:20/20**

**Str-40**

**Vit-35**

**Dex-32**

**Int-8**

**Wis-4**

**Luc-6**

**A Hellhound from Hades itself. These beats are the unholy spawn on Nyx and spread chaos and death wherever they go. They love eating demigods as they think demigod meat tastes like chicken.**

**Kill to gain- 800 Exp**

Percy's eye winded, what was a beast from Hades itself doing here?! Shouldn't it be in, well Hades? The beast then growled and looked like it was about to pounce on Percy, the son of Poseidon smirked, "Does the little doggy want to play?"

The Hellhound growled and charged Percy jumped back into the stream;

**You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

**+1000 HP**

**+1000 MP**

**All wounds are healed**

**All ailments cured**

**Water Breathing ability active**

Percy then drew Riptide to his left and with his free left hand brought two fingers up, "Water's Kill."

The water from the stream then jumped out at the Hellhound. the monster jumped up to try and escape whatever Percy was doing, but the water followed it. It grabbed the monster's four limbs and brought it down on the ground. The water then helped the beat over there while Percy coated water.

The water covered his blade like a second skin as Percy readied his blade. He then dashed forward at the beast and swung his blade across the monster. As Riptide sliced through the beast the water on it started to spin like a buzz saw cutting into the beat and turning it into minced meat before it burst into golden dust.

Percy then searched the loot it dropped and found 50 $ and a tooth. After he put it away a voice called out, "Percy?"

Percy shot up and turned to see Annabeth there with a cap in her hand, "Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I heard something growl and saw I came here to make sure nothing happened. I saw you taking care of a Hellhound, Percy what's going on?"

'Did she see me picking up the Loot? No the golden dust of the hellhound was everywhere she couldn't have seen it.' "I don't' know Annabeth the Hellhound just attacked and I took care of it. I thought the camp's barrier was supposed to make sure these kinds of things didn't happen."

Annabeth nodded, "yeah they were, something must have happened. Somebody must have summoned it here."

Percy's eyes winded but before he said anything Luke's voice called out, "Percy? Holy shit Percy you got the flag!" Luke then came out of the forest running towards Percy.

Suddenly the entirety of camp was all around him as his team carried him on their shoulders cheering for him, "Percy is the best! Percy is the best!"

Percy smiled at this but his head was filled with one question, 'who sent the Hellhound after him? Who would want me dead? Who would gain the most from me not living? Hades? No he thinks I have the lightning bolt. Was it...the only person who would gain from me dying is the lightning thief. If I died then I wouldn't be able to say that I wasn't the lightning thief, meaning war would break out among the Gods and the real thief would be scot free.'

Ping!

**For coming to a logical decision you have gained +1 Wis!**

Percy closed the box and quickly focused on what was going on around him. The people who had him on their shoulders brought him to the camp fire where there was a party going on. Food was all over the place as well as drinks.

Percy however couldn't enjoy any of it because he was constantly being dragged to one group or another. Most congratulated him on a battle well won. The Stoll brothers kept asking him how he managed to sneak past all of Ares cabin to which Percy replied, "trade secret."

After half an hour of talking with people he knew Percy finally excused himself and was practically drooling over himself when he saw the huge plate of steaks there. His fingers shook as he reached for the food and-

" **PERCY JACKSON!"** Oh great what now.

Percy then turned and saw a huge figure in the fire. It stood over 8 feet tall and was covered in flames with bat wings behind it and horns on it's head. " **Where is Percy Jackson?! I Hades command you, bring him to me!** "

'Oh so this guy is Hades? Well he just saved me the trip,' Percy then walked up and took a water bottle out of his inventory. He opened the cap and then moved the water into spheres and made them float high up in the air away from view.

Percy then walked up the fire and grinned, "you called?"

" **You! Lightning thief! You shall bring the master bolt to me!** "

"Well that's great and all but I don't have it! I'm not the lightning thief!"

" **You lie! You have stolen it! I order you to bring it to me!** "

"Well how would like to suck me balls?" The campers then all went white and looked slacked jawed at what Percy said.

" **Wh-what did you say?** "

"I'm sorry I'm sorry what I said was, how would you like to suck my balls?!" Percy then ordered a water ball down. Percy then threw the water ball at Hades's fire face causing it to sizzle and release a lot of smoke.

" **Stop that!** "

"No," Percy replied and then threw more and more water balls at Hades's face.

" **Enough!** " Hades screamed, " **if you ever want to see your mother again you will come to Hades with the bolt or I will kill her!** "

Percy narrowed his eyes, he was hoping he had more time to get more training in, but Hades was forcing his hand. Percy then commanded all the water and the drinks gathered at the camp fire into the air and sent them all at Hades, "never threaten my mother!"

" **Wait wh-!** " Hades was then drenched and the fire was put out. Percy huffed at the ashes and quickly turned away.

"Chiron I'm going, now," Percy called out to the half-man half-horse creature.

"Understood Percy," Chiron said walking alongside Percy, "come with me. You need a prophecy from the Oracle first before you leave."

Percy nodded as chirion lead him to the Big House. Inside Chiron told him to go the attic and will find her there, he also told Percy to be ready to see something startling.

Percy then opened the attic door and walked up to the room. It filled with several things like paintings, shields, weapons and….is that the ark of the covenant? Either way the room was filled with dust, but there in the shadows of the attic was a figure whose face was hidden

"Ah, hello? Oracle lady?" Percy asked as he approached the woman. As Percy came closer he realised that the thing he was talking to was a mummified body with brown hair and was dressed up as a hippie from the sixties.

Suddenly the mummy moved and it's eyes glowed green. A green smoke came out of it's mouth and a chilling voice spoke, "I am the ssspirt of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebussss Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach, seeker and assssk."

Percy gulped and walked forward,"wh-what is my quest?"

"You shall go wessst, And face the God who has turned. You shall find what was stole, and sssee it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who callssss you friend, and you shall fail to ssssave what matters mossst in the end."

The green mist then moved back into the mummified body and all life went out of it's eyes as it once again transformed into a corpse.

"Wait what?" Percy cried out, "who is it that will betray me?!" Percy then started at the Oracle, Observe;

The Oracle of Delphi;

**The spirit of the Oracle lives in this mummified body. Cursed by Hades after the death of his lover and the attempted murder of his two children by Zeus, the spirit of the Oracle has been unable to move on due to this curse. The only way to break this curse is to fulfil the Great Prophecy thereby releasing Hades's children from it.**

Great just great, more of Hades's bullshit. Just what Percy needed right now. Percy sighed and quickly exited the attic and meet with Chiron on the ground floor. The centaur stood in the porch of the Big House with arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Why the long face Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Percy? Oh, nothing. I am just worried. Annabeth informed of a Hellhound attack on you during capture the flag. Why didn't you tell me Percy?"

"Well I was kind of busy with all the people who wanted to talk to me and then getting threatened by the king of the Underworld and all. I think someone must have summoned it inside camp."

Chiron nodded, "yes that seems very likely."

"If I was to guess, I would say the lightning thief did it."

"Why are you so sure?"

"If I died then my protests would die as well. The Gods would be left thinking I was the one who stole the bolt and with that being said they would start their war. It just seems logical."

Chiron nodded, "yes it does. Do tell me what did the Oracle tell you?"

Percy repeated the prophecy and Chiron looked disturbed at this. "Alright Percy it is decided, your quest will be this. Go to the west, if what the Oracle say is true, and it always is, you will find the bolt along the way. You need to reach the underworld and come back here by the 21st."

"Where is the entrance to the underworld?"

Chiron grumbled, "Hollywood."

"...I'm not really all that surprised. Alright then see you later Chiron."

"Wait Percy you need to pick two others to join you on your quest."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do," Chiron said with a stern look, "you need someone out there to look out for you Percy."

"Okay…. is Grover better now?"

"Yes he has been spending his time with Juniper lately but if you ask I'm sure he will say yes."

"Alright Grover and…. Luke."

"Luke?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. He's a good sword fighter and a great leader. He is also old enough to know anything we would need to do. Also we are going to the Underworld, would be handy to have theif with us, just in case."

Chiron nodded at Percy's reasoning, "a well taught out reason Percy. Very well I will inform the two now, you on the other take this time to get ready for the quest."

Percy nodded and soon student and teacher split up. Percy quickly walked to Athena cabin where inside was just as busy as always. Percy walked in and nodded to a few of them and went to his desk. He then picked up all the notes he had made about Hades and how to trap a God and began to leave before Annabeth came in his way.

"Percy where are you going?" Annabeth asked with concern.

"I have a quest Annabeth. I'm going west to Hades to save my mom."

"So that's why….," Annabeth said pointing to the notes in his hands.

"Yeah, the more I know about Hades the easier I can beat him."

Annabeth nodded, "smart move Percy. Quick question who's coming with you?"

"Grover and Luke. I need Grovers help in case we run into an animal or something and Luke's help incase we get stuck in a prison in Hades."

Annabeth nodded, "I see…. you going to pack your stuff now?"

"Yeah Annabeth. I'll you later. We all are leaving early tomorrow," Percy and after a quick chat with Malcolm and the other campers Percy left the cabin and walked to his own.

The entire night Percy spent checking and rechecking everything he had. He needed to make sure everything was perfect.

He got loads of food, from the many days he had been sneaking it into his inventory. His weapons were all sharp and ready. His armour would be ready only later so Percy will have to make do without it.

After it was all finally done, Percy sighed and went to bed. The moment he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

Ping!

**You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy woke up and saw it was a little passed 6. He quickly showed a few things like clothes and his shield into a bag he got from the camp After all if he didn't have a bag and kept pulling things out of the air things would start to look a little suspicious.

Percy then made sure Riptide was in his pocket, it was, and then he went to the entrance of the camp and walked passed it towards Thalia's tree.

There waiting on him was Luke and Chiron with the former having a bag slung over his back similar to Percy's.

"Hey Percy," Luke called out.

"Hey Luke, were you waiting too long?"

"No just got here," Luke said and just then they saw Grover come out of the camp as well, well running more like it. Then then reached Percy and stopped panting all the while.

"Out of shape G-man?"

"S-shut up P-Percy. Unlike you demigods we Satyr's don't have enhanced stamina," Grover said with a grin.

"Well now that you're all here we can begin-"

"WAIT!" a voice cut in. The group turned and once again someone from camp was running towards them. This time it was Annabeth and she had a package in her hand. She reached them and smiled, "good you guys haven't left yet."

"Why are you here Annabeth?"

"To give you this of course," Annabeth replied and gave Percy a book with papers sticking out in various places and even a few book marks here and there, "it's a book about the entire of US where you should go and what you should avoid, demigod edition. Athena cabin has been making it for some time and we thought the best test run for you would be this."

Percy then Observed it;

**Book of US,**

**A book which contain vital information about the Us and all the important areas in it for demigods. Listen to this book and treat it like the bible.**

Percy smiled and put the book inside his bag, "thanks Annabeth I'm sure we will be able to put this book to good use."

Annabeth smiled and Luke then spoke up, "alright guys we need to move, if we get to New Jersey before noon we can catch the train to L.A. from there. If all goes well. But it won't so let's see."

Percy grinned, "you are such a pessimist Luke."

"What ever sea head, let's just get going."

Percy smiled and the three began their quest to find the lightning bolt. But as they were going Percy couldn't shake this feeling of despair in his heart. It was like something was about to happen. And he and his friends would be in the middle of it.


	14. There is more

This will be the last chapter that will be released here there is a lot more to the story at FanFiction.Net by iamjusttryingtofindmyway the guy I meantioned in the summary. They are in my opinion one of the best writers and I couldn’t find anything of theirs on ao3 so I thought I would give a teaser to one of their best stories. Please go over to FanFiction.Net and give them some love for this story and any of his others that you like.

Here is the link to his profile

https://m.fanfiction.net/u/5380086/

here is a link to the story Percy Jackson and the game

https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11697391/14/

And here is a link to his blog

yashwant.org

He also has a Patreon. If you want access to some other stuff or just support him so he can spend more time writing.

https://www.patreon.com/user/posts?u=8993948

Thank you all for your time spent here and please send him your love


End file.
